Lost
by Lykeit0rByteit
Summary: Piccolo has a wife, Goku's sister, and son but his wife also has a son by Vegeta named Ichiro and Ichiro's power is out of control. What happens when a strange man begins to influence the boy and waves promises of a greater future in front of him with no condition except that the boy does everything he asks. Set during the Android/Cell Saga.
1. Clarification

Piccolo dragged Katsumi away from the others in much shock to everyone present including the young beauty herself. Vegeta didn't attempt to stifle the laugh that surfaced as the watched his previous mate being pulled roughly away from the group by the Namek.

"Junior, what are you doing?" Katsumi asked once he'd finally let go of her arm. Goku was still talking to the strange boy and didn't see the way his ally was man handling the peace loving woman.

Seeing the look of pure anger on Piccolo's face scared her. She'd known the man for only a few years but she'd yet to see him as mad as he was then, at least at her, and she didn't even know why.

"That boy," Piccolo started. "Is from the future. He's Vegeta and Bulma's son."

She'd known for a while now about the Namekian's abnormal hearing so she wasn't so much surprised about how he knew it as much as the news itself. She still couldn't understand why it would make Piccolo so upset though.

"And he claims to have a brother, a half-brother, by Vegeta...and you." Katsumi was shocked and surprised, but understood why Piccolo was mad.

"It's-it's none of your business, Junior."

"None of my business," The Namekian wanted to yell and Katsumi could practically feel the sheer anger burning in his eyes. "I seem to be a little confused about our relationship, Katsumi. Maybe you should explain it to me."

Katsumi looked into Piccolo's eyes in annoyance of his unbecoming sarcasm.

"I love you, Junior, you know I do. But what happened between Vegeta and I was way before you and I even met, and my son has nothing to do with our relationship."

"That's where you're wrong. Your son has everything to do with our relationship. We've been together for two years, we have a son together, and you have the audacity to keep that big of a secret from me, and now you act as if it doesn't matter."

"Because it doesn't matter Junior." Katsumi's voice rose to the point where Piccolo was certain the others could hear her last comment. "Besides, you've been keeping secrets too. None of your friends know about us."

"What the others know about us isn't the same as you not telling me you have a son, and with Vegeta of all people. You are my wife, everything about you, even your past, is important information for me to know. I haven't kept anything from you."

Attempting to divert the conversation, Katsumi turned back in the direction of the group that Goku had now returned to and said, "We have both kept secrets, Junior. It doesn't matter who we've been keeping them from because neither of our secrets were for the benefit of our relationship."

"Alright, Katsumi, if that's how you feel." Piccolo made his way in a rush past Katsumi back to the others. Katsumi could tell there was something in the way he walked with such purpose that her love had something up his sleeves.

Standing in front of the people he'd grown to know as his allies, and Vegeta, Piccolo stood quietly amongst everyone and Katsumi made her way to his side with the same aloof persona.

"So..." Krillin began, trying to break the ice. Goku had come back from his conversation with the strange teen and had nothing to say to any of them and now Piccolo and Katsumi stood before them refusing to even look at each other.

"No one's going to tell us what's going on?"

"Uh, what do you mean?" Goku volunteered.

"I mean, what did that guy have to say? He was a Saiyan, wasn't he? Where did he come from? Where did he go?"

"Oh, uh, well..."

"He's from the future." Piccolo answered, not willing to wait for Goku to make up some sort of phony story or beat around the bush.

"Piccolo, how did you know?" Goku asked in surprise.

"My ears do more than just frame my face. I think your friends deserve to know about the future they're in for, if you want them to be prepared that is."

"But...he,"

"Don't worry, Goku. I have no intentions of saying anything to endanger the life of your little friend."

The minutes past were dedicated to Piccolo explaining to everyone what the boy said was destined to be in just three years' time and the Androids that were supposed to kill them and how Goku is supposed to be already dead before the Androids even arrive. The silently enraged Namekian also included the bit of information he heard about Ichiro, Katsumi and Vegeta's secret son. In fact, he went into great detail about the boy and how he was a born Super Saiyan that is to become even stronger than the Androids but chooses to fight on the side of evil instead of the greater good. When Piccolo was finished with his rant, the crowd was stunned silent. No one knew how to reply to the last bit of news, especially Vegeta, but when the Prince did get his voice, he replied with passion.

"Why didn't you tell me the boy was alive?" Vegeta's gruff voice asked Katsumi who had chosen to stare down at her feet instead of looking at anyone since Piccolo had started talking.

"I...I didn't know...how, how you'd react."

"Stupid woman," He growled in outrage. "Where is he now?"

"Where my son is, is of no concern to you, Vegeta." She shot back. "Why do you want to know anyway?"

Vegeta didn't answer because he didn't know how. He didn't know why he wanted to know where the boy was because he never wanted to see him, dead or alive. He didn't want the child in the first place.

The silence was broken when Bulma spoke up.

"So...does that mean...you...and Vegeta...are together, Katsumi?"

"No," Piccolo stated calmly and quickly before the other two had a chance to reply.

"We were never together." Vegeta replied, obviously not grasping the passion in Piccolo's voice that everyone else was still hung on. "It was more of a forced engagement."

Turning back to Katsumi, Vegeta continued as calmly as he could, "The boy was born a Super Saiyan? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I know what you would've done if you knew. You would've tried to use him to fight against Frieza and I won't let my son be used by you or anyone else for that matter."

"Katsumi," Goku said next in a calmer voice than Vegeta and Piccolo were talking to her with. "I empathize with how you feel. Chi-Chi hates it when Gohan has to fight but, eventually, she realizes that sometimes it's a necessity for us to have as many strong fighters fighting on our side for the sake of the planet and everyone on it. If Ichiro is truly as strong as I think he is, he's probably one of our best hopes to win against the Androids."

"My sons don't fight Goku."

"I wonder how he becomes one of the earth's greatest fears in the future then." Piccolo mumbled just loud enough for Katsumi to hear.

"Wait, sons?" Vegeta asked catching everyone's attention. "There's more than one of them?"

"You don't have to worry, Vegeta, we only have one son together. My other son is…" Katsumi looked over to Piccolo but he gave no sign of his approval so she said, "My son, Hiroki, is not yours but I will allow neither of them to fight."

"Well it's not much of your decision you foolish woman. If I want him to, Ichiro will fight."

"Why do you even care about the Androids, Vegeta?" Goku questioned. "I thought you wanted to destroy Earth."

"Well, Kakarot, since I know you're not going to accept my challenge for a rematch until these Androids are destroyed I've decided to stay here and get stronger, destroy the Androids, defeat you, and claim my rightful title as Prince of Saiyans."

"Someone's confident." Krillin whispered to no one in particular.

"Although I can't say I'm happy to know you still want to fight me, it'll be good to have you fight on our side again Vegeta."

"But be well aware that this will be the last time I fight alongside of you Kakarot. And you Katsumi, you can keep the boy until after the fight but if he is as strong as Kakarot claims he is, I will take him away with me after I destroy this planet."

Then Vegeta took off in flight away from the rest.

"Geez, that guy is such a pain." Yamcha said aloud and Tien, Krillin, and Chiaotzu nodded in agreement.

"Well you can't really blame him." Katsumi said in Vegeta's defense, much to the surprise of everyone else, especially Piccolo. "If you all were raised by that tyrant Frieza you probably would have turned out the same way."

"Katsumi, how can you take that guy's side?" Krillin questioned. "I know he's the father of your son and all, but he has no respect for you and he's going to try to take your son before he leaves the planet."

"Vegeta and I both spent our childhood under the austere regime of Frieza. I can't describe how much pain we suffered under his oppression and the only chance we had to survive was either to become mindless obedient slaves or learn to live only for our self; viewing everyone as an enemy. Vegeta had it the hardest because he was once a prince of a mighty race but was then reduced to a common solider. His pride made him victim to most of the torture Frieza delivered and both of us were too young and afraid to do anything about it. Though Vegeta won't admit it I know he feared Frieza just as much as I did and that's why when Frieza wanted us to…conceive…a child together, he didn't argue even though the thought of us having a child together disgusted us both. It was a forced commitment until I came to Earth. I told Vegeta that Ichiro didn't make it through birth and he sent me to Earth for protection against Frieza."

"I thought Vegeta hated you." Piccolo asked in suspicion.

"There were very few Saiyans left and I am the only female. He felt he had to protect me until another Saiyan child was born. Frieza's beatings and tortures were getting worse as we got older and Vegeta thought that he'd kill me before I was able to conceive. I should be grateful for him though. If he hadn't sent me to Earth I never would  
have met Don and Nikko, the two Earthlings who taught me the meaning of being human and what it means to feel compassion and love for a fellow being. Vegeta is part of the reason I'm here today, but I promise you, other than us both being Saiyans, there is nothing between us."

No one but Piccolo understood why Katsumi added the last part.

"So," Bulma said during the pause. "Your other son, if Vegeta's not his father, who is?"

Katsumi gazed down at the ground so to throw suspicion off of Piccolo and she didn't answer the question. Piccolo took notice of Katsumi's shame and became remorseful.

"He's my son." The Namekian said proudly and everyone else stood in shock. "Katsumi and I…we married two years ago and Hiroki is our one year old son."

"Piccolo!" Goku yelled in excitement. "You sly dog you!"

"Wait, I thought Namekians couldn't reproduce…at least…not like that." Krillin questioned.

"I'm no ordinary Namekian. Did you forget that I was once a part of the Demon King Piccolo? Being the offspring of a Demon King gives me special privileges as a Namekian."

"Privileges that include having children," Yamcha added. "Sweet."

"Why didn't you tell anyone about this?" Goku asked walking over to Piccolo.

"I didn't see how it mattered, at first," He looked over to Katsumi who looked back at him with warm thankful eyes. "But I'm starting to understand now."

"Wow," Gohan said with a smile. "You a dad, who would have guessed Mr. Piccolo?"

"Two years ago, I wouldn't have even thought of it myself to be honest Gohan." Piccolo admitted.

Katsumi casually slinked her arm around Piccolo's waist before anyone knew it and then stood in front of him and looked up into his eyes.

"So, does this mean you're not embarrassed of me anymore?" She asked with a tone that left Piccolo dumbfounded.

"Well…I-I wasn't really….I mean, I wasn't embarrassed of you at first…I was just, it's-it's sort of complicated to explain,"

"Junior, if you're not embarrassed, prove it. Kiss me."

"Um, right here," Piccolo's face burned with a tint of pink on his green skin. "In front of everyone. There's a child-"

Before he could make any more excuses, Katsumi kissed Piccolo and without thinking he was instantly caught in the moment and began to passionately kiss her back.

The others just smiled at their interaction and Goku took a few steps over in front of Gohan when the moment started to heat up.

When the two finally pulled apart they just stared at each other as if no one else was around.

"Well," Goku said aloud, dragging them back to reality. "Now that that's over, the three of us should get to training, huh Piccolo? For the Androids. You do still remember the Androids, don't you?"

Katsumi looked up to her mate and said in a soft, hush, almost pleading tone, "Junior, I know you've got to train but…I was wondering…hoping, actually, that you could stay with me, just for tonight, and then you could go train again all you want for the next three years. Hiroki would like to see you again. He's gotten bigger now, since the last time, and he says papa. It's not the only word he can say but he says it a lot. I think he misses you sometimes as much as I do."

Piccolo understood where Katsumi was coming from. Before that day it had been two months since he'd last seen his wife or child.

"Goku," Piccolo started but nothing more needed to be said before Goku nodded and said, "Don't worry about it Piccolo. We can start tomorrow; one day won't make a difference. Besides, it'll give me time to spend with my family and talk Chi-Chi into letting Gohan train with us."

Piccolo's only reply was a half smirk.

After that everyone agreed on where they'd meet in three years' time and then they all went their separate ways to be with their loved ones for their final night of peace before the Androids were destroyed.


	2. Ichiro

"Katsumi, where have you been?" A black haired teen with glasses barked as Katsumi and Piccolo entered the small white mansion. He walked to the door and glared at both of them with a small baby in his arms.

"What's wrong now Nikko?" She asked taking Hiroki from him. The child began to smile and clap his hands in his mother's arms.

"Papa, papa," The child screamed with joy once he caught sight of Piccolo.

"Wh-what is he doing here?" Nikko asked in reference to Piccolo.

"Well he is my husband, Nikko."

"But…um," Nikko moved over to Katsumi's ear and whispered, "What about that…'little situation'…I have stashed in the back?"

"Don't worry Nikko, Junior knows about Ichiro now."

The two men stared each other down for a few more seconds before Nikko said, "Good, now you can keep your own brat when the _King_ is home."

"It has been less than five minutes, Nikko. Could you at least wait until later tonight before you two start fighting, please, for me?"

Nikko folded his arms and closed his eyes, answering, "Yes, of course, for you I'll make peace with the Namek. But, back on the subject of your _son_, the next time you leave that brat with me, don't be surprised if he's missing when you come back."

"What did he do this time?" Katsumi asked exasperated.

"You mean besides destroy half of the house trying to go Super Saiyan again? My dad's going to kill me."

Katsumi walked into the parlor with a scowl. "Your father has been training with my son, hasn't he? I told you if he starts fighting it's hard to calm him back down again."

"Yeah, I know, but you know dad…fighting is his life and everyone around him has to be a part of it."

"Yeah, well don't blame my son for your mistakes, now could you just go get him, please?"

"But…he…the mansion…ugh, whatever,"

Nikko left Piccolo, Katsumi, and Ichiro alone in the parlor as he left for Ichiro.

"So I see Nikko still doesn't like me." Piccolo said standing behind Katsumi as she played with Hiroki

"Ma…ma, papa,"

"He's just trying to look out for me." She replied. "He doesn't like you because you're not around as much, but he doesn't know you like do. I know training is very important to you. I was once the same way. Nikko isn't a fighter though so he wouldn't understand."

Reaching over her shoulder and caressing Hiroki's head, Piccolo said, "So you're okay with me training with Goku for the next three years?"

"Papa,"

"Of course I am, Junior. You have priorities and so do I, and besides, it's for the sake of Earth, the Planet we both consider home now….and for the life of our son."

Hiroki continued to laugh as his mother's bounced him.

"How did you manage to keep Ichiro hidden from me all this time?" Piccolo asked looking around the parlor. "I know it's a big mansion but being able to keep him hidden whenever I come home seems a bit impossible."

"Well, not really," Katsumi walked over to the sofa and sat down. "You're only here once every few months so we only have Don take him away for a day or so. He never says where they go but I know they go somewhere to train."

"So, the whole family is in on it? If only Hiroki was older." Piccolo said with a slight chuckle.

"I was sure you'd be upset about a thing like that."

"Actually…I wouldn't expect anything less from you…or Nikko. But what did he mean by Ichiro is trying to go Super Saiyan again? I thought he was born a Super Saiyan."

"Well, he was, but he powered down a few days later. Don told him about how powerful he was then and now he wants to see what that power feels like again."

"His lack of self-control will most likely be his down fall."

"I know but there's nothing I can do to stop it."

Piccolo took a book off of the bookcase and began reading it and the only sounds that could be heard from the room was the turning of pages and the giggling of an infant.

"I wonder what's taking Nikko so long to get Ichiro." Katsumi asked and no sooner than when she finished the question did they hear a big bang come from upstairs.

"Please tell me that isn't your son?"

The two, and Hiroki, ran upstairs only to be greeted by Nikko running the other way.

"He's trying to kill me!" Nikko screamed as he hid behind Katsumi.

"Nikko, what's going on?" She asked worried.

"Your son has lost his mind, that's what! I told him you were mad about him destroying the mansion and he went psycho!"

"You idiot," Katsumi declared as she gently shoved Hiroki into Piccolo's arms and ran in the direction Nikko had just come from. Piccolo followed closely behind her with a still laughing Hiroki in his arms and Nikko behind them.

Ichiro stood in the middle of his room madly powering up to the max when Katsumi entered.

"Ichiro," She screamed over his screaming. "Stop it, right now!"

Piccolo was amazed by the power the boy controlled. At just four years old, the child already possessed power that his paled in comparison to.

Seeing how mad his mother was, Ichiro quickly powered down with an anxious look on his face. Katsumi stared down at the boy with furrowed brows.

"Ichiro, what have I told you about using your powers in the house…or against your Uncle?"

"But mommy,"

"But nothing, Ichiro, now apologize to Uncle Nikko right now."

Solemn and ashamed, Ichiro drug his feet over to Piccolo and Nikko and said, "I'm sorry Uncle Nikko." And then he looked up from the floor and caught his first sight of Piccolo.

"Wow…you're green." He exclaimed and then turned back to Katsumi with a smile on his face and repeated, "He's green mommy! Green! Just like Captain Rampage!"

Katsumi couldn't help but instantly become captivated by Ichiro's excitement.

"Yes sweetie, I know. This is Hiroki's daddy, Junior."

"Katsumi," Piccolo's growled. "That is supposed to be a name just between the two of us, remember."

"Oh yeah," She giggled giving Piccolo a looked that made him blush somewhat. "This is Hiroki's daddy, Piccolo."

"But…he's green, mommy. Hiroki's not green." Ichiro pointed out.

"Well, that's because Hiroki has his mommy's skin color, Ichiro. He has his daddy's everything else."

"You mean like the thingies on his forehead?"

"Yes I do," Katsumi said picking the boy up and walking out of the destroyed room behind her husband and Nikko. "And those are called antennas."

"Hey you," Ichiro said to Piccolo, squirming so much in Katsumi's arms that she decided it would be safer to put him on the floor and allow him to walk down the stairs on his own. "Do you know Captain Rampage?"

When Piccolo looked back to Katsumi confused she smiled and answered Ichiro, "Sweetie, I've told you. Captain Rampage isn't real. He's just a comic book character."

"But mommy…Captain Rampage the strongest man in the whole, wide…entire world…all of it. He is the bestest best fighter ever and he is too real."

"Your mom's right, brat," Nikko put in. "Captain Rampage is fake and it is better that you find this kinda stuff out now than at your eighth birthday party and you're waiting for you favorite hero to come bursting through the front door and when he never does your cruel maniac of a dad breaks it to you in front of all your friends and makes fun of you for believing in a fictional character and then yells at you for crying at **your** party."

"Don't scare the kid, Nikko." Piccolo mocked as they all entered the parlor. "Not everyone has as bad a relationship with their father as you do. Some people even love them."

"You know what Namek,"

"Enough boys," Katsumi stood between the two before a brawl broke out between them as it often had. "Nikko, you promised."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know but tell your green **freak** of a husband the same."

"Don't worry **brat**," Piccolo jeered. "I have little interest in taunting you any further."

When Piccolo gave Hiroki back to Katsumi, he sat down and was surprised when little Ichiro jumped into his lap and stared intently up at the man with big smiling brown eyes.

"Hiroki's lucky," the boy confessed. "I can't see my daddy 'cuz mommy told Uncle Nikko that he's a mean, self-centered, heartless arse."

"Ichiro," Katsumi quickly scolded in surprise. "Who told you that?"

"Uncle Nikko."

Both Katsumi and Piccolo glared at Nikko and the man turned cherry-red under their scrutinizing eyes and flashed a crooked smile.

"Ichiro, I don't want to hear you talk like that again."

"Yes mommy." Ichiro agreed somberly and said to Piccolo in the same breath, "You know, Hiroki isn't strong, he isn't strong at all. I'm stronger 'cuz I'm oldest and my grandpa says I was born a Super Saiyan."

"I was informed."

Ichiro then crawled up to Piccolo's ear and whispered, "You can train me, Captain, since Hiroki is too weak. I'll train hard, I promise."

A smile crossed Piccolo's face and Katsumi became uneasy.

"What did he tell you?"

"Nothing mommy," Ichiro replied quickly before Piccolo.

"Nothing of importance," Piccolo stated easing the boy onto the sofa next to him. Katsumi glowered at the two but figured she wouldn't get anything else from Piccolo and gave up.

"Fine, don't tell me. Junior, I know you Namekians get your fill from plain water but we Saiyans need food to fill our stomachs, so…Nikko,"

Nothing more needed to be said for the teen to know what she was talking about.

Leaving for the kitchen Nikko mumble loud enough to be heard, "Why is it every time you and that bohemian brat have a monster appetite, I have to cook for you? You're the freaking woman of the house. Dumb, useless, rotten, stinking," Nikko left the others in the parlor as he continued his rant.

Once Nikko was gone, Piccolo stood and got the still extremely happy Hiroki from Katsumi's arms.

"Pa…pa, papa,"

"Is he still refusing to eat?" Piccolo asked.

"Yeah, I guess he's more like his father than we thought." Katsumi replied with a smile.

"What if the Namekian gene is too strong? What if he isn't able to become a Super Saiyan?"

"Well it wouldn't matter one way or another, Junior, he isn't going to be fighting anyways, remember."

Jumping up from his seat and bouncing to the two adults, Ichiro said, "I can go Super Saiyan. I mean…I did once, I could do it again, Captain, if you trained me."

"I said there will be no training, Ichiro." Katsumi barked, exciting a jump from Ichiro.

"But mommy,"

"No, I mean it Ichiro. You know how violent you get and I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't mommy. I'm stronger now,"

"Ichiro, I think your mother's right." Piccolo spoke up and Hiroki grabbed one of his antennas in his small fist. "Papa," The boy screamed and began to tug on the thing.

Piccolo ignored the small amount of pain since it was pleasing the baby so much and continued, "I can tell that you're strong, I could feel it in the power emitting from you when you were powering up, but I could also feel that you have no control over that power. The next few years are going to be very busy for me and I won't have time to help you gain control of your powers. I need all the time I have to dedicate to my own training."

"But-but that's not fair!" Ichiro began to stomp and the bookshelves shook. "It's just not fair! I'm strong. I'm stronger than Grandpa and Uncle Nikko! I **can **control my powers. I just need to be trained some mores."

As Ichiro's anger grew, his power increased and the room began to shake.

"Ichiro, stop it right now!" Katsumi yelled as she tried to keep herself from falling.

"No!" Ichiro cried and his tears began to fall uncontrollably. Hiroki released Piccolo's antennae and started to cry as well. "You're mean, both of you are mean! I want to be a Super Saiyan!"

Books, lamps, pens and furniture began to fly around in the parlor because of Ichiro's power and Katsumi and Piccolo found themselves having to dodge and duck to keep from getting hit by anything.

Unable to take anything sitting down, Piccolo quickly crossed the distance between him and Ichiro, getting behind the boy and knocking him unconscious before he was able to do anymore damage.

"Whoa," Katsumi stated relieved and out of breath. "He's never gotten that angry before."

_A/N: It was recently brought to my attention that I did not explain why_ _Ichiro is so strong. To be honest, originally I had no reason except that he was just a really gifted child, ha ha, but now I've come up with a reason I consider suitable, tell me if you like it (R&R)._

_The combination of Goku's lineage, in which the underdogs unmistakably become braver and stronger warriors than the others (Radtitz excluded), and Vegeta's Royal lineage, in which one is an elite warrior by birth (Tarble excluded), created the Super Saiyan infant known as Ichiro. Now you can't tell me that the two of them wouldn't make a strong warrior together, I mean, just look at Gogeta or Vegito._


	3. Agreement

After Nikko finished his banquet for Katsumi and Ichiro, the boy was woken back up and he ate with a pout on his face while Piccolo tried to get the playful Hiroki to calm down and drink a little water.

When they were done eating and drinking, Piccolo took it upon himself to put Ichiro to bed since he was still trying to fight against his mother. Nikko and Katsumi put Hiroki to bed in Nikko's room on the other side of the mansion just in case Ichiro woke up and decided he was still mad and wanted to wreck more havoc on the mansion.

Once alone in the privacy of their bedroom, Piccolo lied on the head board of the bed with Katsumi resting against his chest.

Silence enthralled as Katsumi listened to the steady beat of her love's heart. The moment was broken by Katsumi.

"Junior…when these next three years are up…and the androids are gone…do you plan to come back home to stay?"

Piccolo looked down at the woman and replied, "After everything said and done, and is returned to normal, I'll stay as long as you can stand me."

She smiled but dulled up again as she said, "Hiroki's going to be so big when it's all over."

"But you'll come visit me at Goku's place every so often, right? I don't want him to forget who I am."

"I-I don't know…I don't want to be a hindrance on your training."

"Katsumi, I train for you and Hiroki. I'm going to fight these androids so that you and my son can continue to live on this planet happy and without worry. Don't ever forget that."

He wrapped his arm tighter and Katsumi snuggled further into Piccolo's chest.

"Alright, Junior, we'll visit you every other week…and on birthdays and holidays you come to us, deal?"

"Of course…Katsumi, there's something I have to ask you."

"Is it about Ichiro?" She asked, assuming she knew what he was going to say.

"Yeah…he's a bit out of hand."

"He's not always like that, Junior." She replied sitting up from his chest and staring the Namek in the eyes. "Today was just a bad day. I was hoping the first time you met him I'd have him under control because I want you to accept him, Junior."

Piccolo stopped her before she was able to explain any further and said, "He's your son, Katsumi. That's the only credential he needs to be accepted by me. I don't care who his father is or how much of an uncontrolled temper he has…if he's a part of you, then none of the rest matters to me."

Katsumi fell into Piccolo's arms with tears of joy brimming in her eyes.

"I just knew you would say that, Junior."

Piccolo held her a bit longer before announcing, "But his power does concern me. Are you sure you can handle him?"

She sat back up and looked into his eyes. "Of-of course I can. He's my son."

"I know he's your son but you haven't trained and years, Katsumi. You've probably gotten weaker since the time you were with Frieza. The power that kid demonstrated in the parlor was enough force to bring this entire mansion down with a flick of his wrist. Are you sure you have the power to stop him from hurting you or Hiroki if the time should come?"

With a questioning glare Katsumi finally asked, "What are you purposing Junior?"

"Ichiro is strong, probably even stronger than me, but Goku is already a Super Saiyan. If Ichiro goes back with me, between the two of us, Goku and I should be able to keep him under control."

"No, I told you already Junior, I don't want my children fighting."

"He won't train, Katsumi, I promise you that. I will just have him do some strenuous exercises every day that will tire him out so if he does just so happen to lose his temper he won't have much power to do it with."

There was a pause as Katsumi glared a Piccolo a minute longer before saying, "I've taken care of him on my own for the past four years Junior, why would I need your help now?"

Piccolo sat up straight and pulled the reluctant woman in his embrace.

"I know he's your son, Katsumi, and you love him very much. You've taken great care of him so far. He's happy, he's healthy and definitely well fed, but he's just going to get stronger with each passing year and his temper will get worse. I won't be able to train at my best or even sleep at night for that matter, knowing that he is here with you and Hiroki every day and he could hurt one of you, or worse. I know he may not mean the things that happen when he loses his temper but that won't change anything if something happens to either of you. Please, for Hiroki's sake..."

Katsumi began to shed sorrowful tears onto Piccolo's bare shoulder and he just held her tighter, whispering sweet reassurances in her ear.

"He-he's my son, Junior. I can't give up on him…I love him. I'm all he has." She sobbed.

"Not anymore," Piccolo pledged gripping her tighter in his comfort. "He has me and Hiroki…and now he even has Goku and Gohan. I promise I won't let anything happen to him and you can visit us as often as you want. I'll bring him back every year for his birthday and you two can spend the entire day together. I promise, Katsumi…he'll be okay."

The Saiyan woman pulled back from him and began to dry her eyes and end her sobbing before replying, "I-I'll agree…but only if you promise me he won't train with you Junior. Fighting is the reason he is the way he is and I want my son to grow up to be something more than a muscle headed thug like his father."

With a chuckle, Piccolo answered, "You have my word but you know that I'm one of those muscle headed thugs too, don't you."

Katsumi wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "I know," Then she landed a kiss on his lips that lasted longer than the one they displayed to their friends. When their lips finally parted, Katsumi admitted, "You know…I didn't ask you to stay here tonight to talk about Ichiro."

"I had a feeling you didn't." Piccolo retorted smoothly and Katsumi pushed him gently onto his back.

"It has been…two months…since we've last been together, Junior." She said and they kissed again.

Moments later they pulled apart again. "I know that may not be long to you since you lived so long before you split with Kami but…"

Piccolo grabbed the woman and rolled over so that he was on top of her looking down.

"It's been long enough," He stated and began to kiss her once more.


	4. Mount Paozu

Early the next morning Katsumi went to wake the still restless Ichiro while Piccolo went to Nikko's room to say good-bye to his son until the next time they were able to meet on better terms.

"Ichiro," Katsumi said softly as she entered the boy's room.

"I'm not sleep mommy," He mumbled and then rolled over to his side so she could see his tear streaked face. "I'm sorry I was bad yesterday mommy, but please let me train with Captain, please. I promise to be good and listen. I just wanna be strong like Captain Rampage mommy, please."

Katsumi decided to use Ichiro's sober attitude to her advantage. Slowly, she sat on the edge of his bed and pulled the boy onto her lap.

"Do you promise to obey Junior?"

"Yes mommy, I promise, I promise, I swear." Ichiro was instantly happy again which also brought a smile to Katsumi's face.

"Your Uncle Goku will be training with Junior. I want you to listen to him too and your aunt, Chi-Chi."

"Yes mommy, I will. I promise."

Katsumi pulled him tighter in her embrace and a small tear breached her eye.

"I don't want you to leave me, love…I can't bear the thought of anything happening to you."

"Nothing bad's gonna happen mommy. I'm just gonna train with the Captain, I mean…Junior…and he's gonna help me be as strong as Captain Rampage. I'll even go Super Saiyan again, you'll see." Ichiro said with confidence boiling over, becoming the spitting image of his father.

"Alright sweetie, you can go with Junior…and I'll come visit you as soon as I can. Just promise to be on your absolute best behavior while you're away."

"I promise mommy, I swear it." Ichiro jumped off Katsumi's lap and ran out of the room in search for Piccolo.

When Ichiro finally found Piccolo he was down stairs in the kitchen trying to get Hiroki to eat something, anything, but the baby refused everything but his bottle of water.

"Captain, Captain," Ichiro called as he skipped into the kitchen. "Guess what, mommy said I can go train with you. Isn't that fantastic! Now you can teach me how to go Super Saiyan."

Piccolo looked at the boy in confusion until Katsumi walked into the kitchen and gave him a slight wink. He suddenly understood her angle.

"Well Goku, Gohan, and I train very hard every day." Piccolo started. "If you expect to catch up to our strength then you're going to have to learn to listen to me and obey all the instructions I give you every day without argument."

"Yes, yes, I promise. This is going to be awesome! With your help Captain I'll be Super Saiyan in no time."

Later that morning, after Ichiro ate his full for that morning and the night before when he'd refused to eat as much due to his anger, Piccolo and Ichiro left for Mount Paozu. Since Ichiro couldn't fly yet Piccolo flew him there on his back.

"Hey, Piccolo, you're early." Goku greeted the Namek upon his return just as he walked out of his home after eating his own hearty breakfast.

"Hi, Mr. Piccolo," Gohan said next coming behind his father. Piccolo gave a curt nod and smirk to the both of them while he sat Ichiro down.

The two stood in shock as Ichiro climbed down Piccolo's back and bowed to them.

"Hi, my name's Ichiro. You must be my uncle, Goku. It's a pleasure to meet'cha."

"Um…uncle…oh, you're too big to be one year old so you must be Vegeta's son. Hiya," Goku replied in his always cheerful persona.

Ichiro turned from Goku to Piccolo with a questioning look.

"Do I…get to see my daddy while I'm here?" The boy asked.

"There's slim chance that Vegeta's going to show his face around here at all in the next three years," Piccolo answered. "But if you want to see him I suppose I can take some time out eventually to take you to him."

"No, no," Ichiro hurried. "That's okay, Captain. I-I don't really want to see him, yet. Let's start training now."

"To start your training Ichiro I want you to run around the Mountain until noon and then meet back here with us."

"But-but…that's not real training. I wanna fight. Why can't I spar with you?" Ichiro demanded.

"Because I said so, that's why. Gohan went through this same training when he was your age and he was able to go toe to toe with your dad a year later. You just obey me and I'll turn you into a Super Saiyan."

"But…mommy doesn't like it when I leave home 'less I'm with someone."

"Your mom's not here and you're supposed to listen to me without argument, remember. Now are you going to accept my directions or should I take you back home?"

Ichiro glared at Piccolo in skepticism for a moment longer before reluctantly agreeing to the Namek's demand.

When the boy was out of ear shot, Gohan said, "Mr. Piccolo…you didn't make me run around a mountain when you were training me."

"I know Gohan but it's the only way I could get him to do it. Katsumi is unrelenting in her endeavor to keep Ichiro and Hiroki from training so I have to trick him into tiring himself out every day so he won't have any energy to destroy the planet."

"Wow," Goku exclaimed. "Is he really that strong?"

"He is when he's angry; that's why he's here now. I don't trust him alone with Katsumi and Hiroki when he's mad, especially since he's even stronger than I am."

Goku stood in shock at the announcement.

"If he's that strong then he **should** be training with us."

"No, Goku." Piccolo said as he took off in flight away from the Son home. Goku and Gohan quickly followed behind him. "I promised Katsumi he wouldn't train but to be honest, with him fighting alongside our chances of success could jump by at least half."

Goku grunted and said, "Why does Katsumi have to be so unreasonable. Oh well, that just means we have to train twice as hard."

By the time Ichiro met back with others he was bushed; not only from his continuous sprinting around the land but also from hiding from and/or fighting against the many beasts on the mountain.

"Did you have a nice run?" Goku asked with a laugh at seeing the exhausted boy. Just as Piccolo had predicted, Ichiro was too tired to retaliate his anger with a show of power, but that didn't stop him from retaliating.

"It's not funny?" He screamed as he marched into the Son home. "I hate this place! I almost died out there."

"Well you'd better get used to it." Piccolo said with an austere tone. "I want you to be able to go around ten times before you start training with us."

"Ten times,"

Because his grandfather was more interested in battle than in education and his mother was an alien from another planet and didn't know much about Earthling education, Ichiro didn't know very much but he knew that ten times around meant nine more times than he could do then.

"I can't run around here ten times, Captain. Its-it's too hard."

"Fighting the Androids is going to be too hard!" Piccolo yelled back, intolerant to the boy's whining. "What I'm asking you to do is nothing compared to the training Gohan went through. Now you either do it or I send you back home."

Ichiro felt a tear slip from his eye but wiped it away before he thought anyone saw it. He'd definitely gotten in over his head. When training with his Grandfather all the boy ever did was flaunt his amazing power and strength and was applauded all the while. Now he had to do actual training to be praised.

"I'll do it," Ichiro agreed. "But…could you come with me, Captain? It's not fun to do it alone."

"No, you have to do it yourself. Gohan spent six months alone in the wild when he was your age and if he can do that I'm sure you can take a trip around the mountain without me holding your hand. Besides, training is supposed to be serious, not fun."

Ichiro looked between Piccolo, Goku, and Gohan but before he was able to express his anger, Chi-Chi said, "Alright boys, come and get it."

As soon as she said it the three Saiyans all raced to the table and began scarfing down as much food as their mouths could hold at a time.

"Geez, as if two Saiyan appetites weren't enough," Chi-Chi said as her and Piccolo stood a safe distance away from the other three while they ate. "Now I have a third."

"Yeah, but I don't think that that'll be enough. This morning I watched that kid put away his body weight in food."

"Don't worry," She answered just as a cooking timer went off. "I'm always prepared when it comes to big appetites."


	5. Friend or Foe

After lunch Piccolo, Goku, and Gohan went back to training and Ichiro was left alone. Out of boredom he tried to make another trip around the mountain but tired out before he even made it to the halfway mark.

"Ugh," Ichiro growled and threw himself of the ground. "I can't do it. It's too hard."

He lied on the ground and stared up through the trees to the clouds. "But I can't give up…Captain Rampage wouldn't give up."

Thoughts about his idol lulled the boy to sleep.

When Ichiro opened his eyes darkness surrounded him. In fear he sat up and pushed his back up against the nearest tree. There was a rustling from a nearby bush and then another from above. His eyes had yet to adjust to the darkness before he said, "Who…who's there?"

A dark silhouette began to make its way into Ichiro's sight and then quickly disappeared. He felt a hand on his shoulder but when he turned to see whose hand it was, it disappeared and there was nothing else.

Fear coursed through the boy and his eyes burned with tears.

"Ichiro," A familiar voice said from above. Ichiro looked up and a man floated above him. It was Piccolo.

"I've been looking for you. What are you doing out here?" He asked as he landed.

Ichiro jumped to his feet and when Piccolo's feet hit the ground, he plunged head first into his body and cried into the man's legs.

"What-what's wrong?" Piccolo asked a bit taken aback by Ichiro's sudden display of emotion.

Ichiro just held Piccolo's legs tighter and continued to cry. Eventually, Piccolo finally gave into the boy's tears and picked him up.

"Why are you crying?"

"I-I was scared." Ichiro sobbed into is shoulder. "I thought-I thought I saw something. I wanna go home."

Piccolo quickly hushed the boy and flew off.

"Hey, you find him." Goku said standing by his house.

"Yeah," Piccolo put the sleeping Ichiro on the ground underneath the tree he'd plan to rest under for the night. "He somehow frightened himself and then cried to sleep while I was bringing him here. I'll never understand him. One minute he's angry and begging to be a Super Saiyan and the next he's crying in my arms because he's afraid of the dark."

"Yeah, well, he is still just a kid." Goku retorted walking over to the Namek. "I think he just pretends to be tougher than he is because that's what he thinks everyone else wants him to be."

"He's a Saiyan, Goku. He was born tough. He probably knew he was going to be in trouble for being out there so late and wanted to soothe my anger with tears."

"Are you sure, Piccolo? I mean, look at him."

On Goku's insistence, Piccolo glanced at the snoozing child with a calmer viewpoint. Dark black bangs outlined Ichiro's gently closed eyes giving him a shielded look to the world and his body was curled up tightly against the tree as if he was trying to protect himself from any outside dangers.

"I don't think he was faking those tears. His grandfather was the only person who's ever trained him right, so maybe he went a lot easier on Ichiro than a normal master would. Ox spoils Gohan every chance he gets so it only makes since that someone as rich as Don pampers his grandson. And Katsumi treats him like a normal kid because she doesn't want him fight…so maybe being an average four year old kid is really who he is, no matter how strong he is or wants to be, and since you agreed that he won't train with us, maybe you should start treating him like one. Gohan's a fighter because it's what he had to do to protect the planet against the Saiyan invasion. If it weren't for Vegeta and the Androids, Gohan would still be studying and playing like every other kid his age. But with all our power and efforts, we have enough fighters fighting on Earth's side, we don't really need Ichiro. He can still just be a kid. I'm not trying to tell you how to raise your…son, if that's what you want to call him…I'm just trying to help you see the world through his eyes."

"Goku," Chi-Chi called out in anger from the front door. "You can spend all day playing warrior if you want but when it's dark you're going to be Gohan's father and my husband so get in here!"

"Uh, yes hon, on my way. Piccolo, just…think about it, okay."

When Goku left, Piccolo stared at Ichiro another minute before sitting beside him and listening silently to the boy's breathing.

The next morning Ichiro woke at the break of dawn. Mist was covering the ground and glimmered in the light. He found himself lying on Piccolo's leg. Looking up to the Namek's face, Ichiro saw his eyes were closed. Instinctively the boy wrapped his arms around Piccolo's leg and lied back down enjoying the moment as if he were with his mother again.

"If you squeeze any tighter you might take it off." Piccolo's gruff voice pointed out. Ichiro quickly pulled away from Piccolo's leg and looked frightfully up to his face but his eyes were still closed.

"I-I'm sorry…I was just-"

"It's alright. No harm no foul." Piccolo said opening his eyes and standing up. "I'm sure you're hungry since you didn't eat last night so let's go wake everyone up and get you some food."

"Captain," Ichiro said stopping Piccolo. "About last night…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cry."

"Don't be sorry. It's not your fault you were afraid." Piccolo corrected.

"But I'm not 'posed to be afraid of nothing. Grandpa said a good fighter's 'posed to be brave and not scared of nothing never. Please don't tell my grandpa I cried. I don't want him to think I'm a baby like Hiroki."

Piccolo turned around to Ichiro and saw the boy's downtrodden face burning red. "Ichiro, you're four. It's okay if you're afraid of the dark and if your grandfather has a problem with that then I'll take care of him myself."

Wide eyed and shocked, Ichiro asked, "Really, you'd fight my grandpa? But…he's really strong, not as strong as Captain Rampage, but he's the strongest person I know."

"Trust me kid, I can handle your grandfather with ease. There are only two people on this planet who are stronger than me and Don isn't one of them."

"Who's the two people that's stronger than you Captain?" Ichiro asked growing with excitement again.

"Well…Goku is one and then there's Vegeta."

"Uncle Goku…and Vegeta…he's my daddy, right?"

Piccolo simply nodded and Ichiro smiled ear to ear, saying, "My dad…my daddy's stronger than you, Captain? My daddy's stronger than Hiroki's daddy!"

Piccolo grunted at the proclamation and started to walk back towards the house before Ichiro asked another question.

"Captain, do you…if my daddy's that strong…stronger than you…then that means he's one of the strongest peoples in the world, right. Do you think…would he…if we met…do you think he'll like me? I mean…I'm stronger than Hiroki but I'm not as strong as…as…as Gohan. Even you said so."

"Kid…you're stronger than…I didn't mean-" Piccolo knew with the power he had, Ichiro could easily defeat anyone in his path if he could just gain control of it but he didn't want to make the boy excited for a prospective future that he couldn't have.

Ichiro's eyes began to water again and he nearly pushed his eyes into their sockets trying to dry his tears with the balls of his fists.

"I'm sorry, Captain. I just can't…help it." Ichiro's voice was broken with sobs.

Piccolo could no longer fight the sympathies he had for the boy. Walking steadily over to Ichiro, he bent down and pulled the boy into his hold.

Ichiro stood in shock at the Namekian's embrace. For as far back as he could remember the only person who'd ever held him when he was crying was his mother. To think that a man he'd only just met the day before cared about his silly emotions seemed close to impossible.

For the moments Piccolo held him, neither of them said anything. Eventually Ichiro gave into Piccolo's arms and began to hug him back.

"I don't know if Vegeta is going to accept you," Piccolo stated as the two finally started to pull away. "But I promise, it doesn't matter how strong you are or if you choose to never fight again, I will always be here, for you and Hiroki."

"You-you will, even if I never get any stronger than this? Even if I gets mad and hurt someone or if I get hurt and can't fight no more? Why?"

"Well…" Piccolo rubbed the back of his neck trying to think of how he would answer. "I guess it's because…even though you're not my son…I love your mother and-"

"If my mommy wasn't 'round, would you leave me again?"

Piccolo was stunned silent for a moment.

"I-I didn't leave you the first time, Ichiro. I didn't know about you."

"But would you leave me if mommy wasn't 'round now that you do know about me?"

"Why…are you asking me this?"

"Because Uncle Nikko said that someday everybody's gonna leave me, just like my daddy did, because I can't control my powers, and I'll be alone. And he said…the only person who wouldn't ever leave me is mommy…but-but it didn't matter 'because I'd…I'd k-kills her anyways one day 'cause I'm too strong when I gets mad. Would you…would you leave me if mommy isn't 'round or…if I change and get mad?"

After Ichiro's sincere manifestation of emotion, Piccolo didn't think before he answered, "No. If anything were to ever happen to your mother I would never leave you, Ichiro. No matter what happens or who else leaves you, I'll always be here."

Ichiro threw his body into Piccolo's body and buried his tears into the man's legs again, taking in deep heaving sobs.

"Thank you, Captain. Thank you so much. I hope…I hope my daddy is…like you. Hiroki is so lucky."

Weeks passed and little Ichiro continued his training but Piccolo also forced him to start a study regime with Chi-Chi. Although Ichiro had disputes with the arrangement, Chi-Chi was happy to have someone to teach and watch over again since Gohan was gone most of the time.

In a month's time, Ichiro was only able to make it around the mountain three times before he passed out in front of the Son home every afternoon. On the fifth week he was just about to give up on training all together as he was going around on his third lap but then he came across a figure dressed in all black and had a scarf covering up the lower half of his face.

"Hi there Ichiro," The man growled in a low grungy voice.

"How-how do you know my name?" Ichiro asked frightfully looking around for another none-scary escape through the forest.

As the man stepped closer to him, Ichiro stumbled backwards and fell to the ground. Then he started crawling backwards but never taking his eyes off of the strange man.

"I know everything about you. Don't be afraid of me. I came to help you…to make you a Super Saiyan." After mentioning Super Saiyan the man had Ichiro's full attention. "I thought you would like that."

"Who are you?" Ichiro asked standing back up.

"You can just call me Friend. I've been watching you for the past few weeks now and I really think I can help you. You want to be a Super Saiyan, don't you?"

"Yeah, more than anything else in the whole entire world," Excitement fueled back in the boy as he spoke.

The man chuckled and walked closer to the boy but Ichiro didn't step away in fear then. Something about the man urged Ichiro to trust him.

"I can teach you how to use your power to the fullest extent but you have to make a promise to me first."

"Anything, I'll do anything."

"Don't tell anyone about me or what I plan to do for you. None of your friends want you to be stronger, not even your mother. That's why the green man has you running around this place every day. You were right, it's not real training. They're afraid that if they train you seriously, you'll be stronger than them. They're against you and if they find out about this they'll try to keep me from you and you'll never become a Super Saiyan."

Ichiro didn't think twice on the man's proposal. "Okay, I promise, I won't tell anyone. When can we start?"

"Not now, the Namek is expecting you back any minute now. Go back to him and tomorrow meet me here in the morning to start your training, your real training."

With that Ichiro found the strength to finish his run around the mountain and back to the Son home just as the others were going inside and Piccolo was meditating outside near a tree. On seeing the big smile that was plastered across Ichiro's face, Piccolo became uneasy. Usually the boy came home angry and exhausted, not smiling.

"Ichiro," He called before the boy entered the house. "Come here,"

Ichiro could see Piccolo's discomfort and stopped smiling as he walked cautiously over to the Namekian.

"What's with the big smile?"

"I'm just happy, Captain."

Ichiro's smile returned and Piccolo became even more suspicious but without any criminalizing evidence he couldn't be accused of anything.

Giving up, Piccolo nodded for Ichiro to leave while saying, "Goku and Gohan are inside eating. Go in and eat quickly before Chi-Chi drags you away to study."

"Aw," Ichiro groaned turning back to Piccolo. "Do I hafta study again, Captain. She made me do it once already this morning before I started training. It's boring…and a Super Saiyan doesn't need to learn nothing."

"How do you know what a Super Saiyan needs to know?"

"Uncle Goku's a Super Saiyan and he don't know much."

"Goku's learned all he needs to know through experience. And if you ever plan to be a real warrior you'll need as smart as you can be. A perfect warrior must also be a perfect strategist."

"Ugh, but Captain,"

"But nothing, now go Ichiro."

Reluctantly, but hungry, Ichiro dragged his feet into the house. He ate quickly as suggested by Piccolo and when Gohan and Goku left to finish their training Chi-Chi rushed him away to study. The entire time Ichiro was supposedly studying he couldn't take his mind off of the man he met in the forest and his proposition to train him 'for real'. The thought was so exciting, when Ichiro finally did come back to reality it was dark and Chi-Chi was cooking dinner.


	6. Stay

"Mommy," Ichiro screamed as he ran out of the Son home and threw himself into his mother's legs. It had been two years since Ichiro started 'training' with Piccolo and going on Katsumi's 30th visit but the boy still acted as if every day he saw his mother was his first all over again.

With a smile, Katsumi sat Hiroki on his feet and pulled Ichiro into a hug. "Oh, I've missed you too, sweetheart."

"I can't see how," Piccolo commented coming out of the house with Goku and Gohan behind him. "You have only been gone a week. Did something happen?"

"Why, it's good to see you again too, Junior. Me, I'm fine. Yes…the weather has been particularly bizarre today."

Piccolo instantly smiled at Katsumi's sarcasm. When he walked over to her she put Ichiro down and kissed her husband.

"Hello Katsumi,"

"Hi love. I just stopped by because I wanted to talk to you about Hiroki and he wanted to see his daddy again too, isn't that right sweetie."

Everyone turned to look at Hiroki where Katsumi put him down but the boy had disappeared.

"Where'd he go?" Ichiro asked.

Everyone but Katsumi looked back and forth for the boy. Noticing his wife was without worry, Piccolo asked, "Where is he, Kat?"

With a smirk, Katsumi pointed up and all eyes went to the sky. Above the rest, Hiroki flew in circles, laughing, with a big smile on his face.

"He can fly?" Goku said in shock. "At three years old, wow."

"That's what I need to talk to you about, Junior."

"So what he can fly; is it a problem?" Piccolo asked.

"That's not all he can do. Hiroki, could you come down here a moment and talk to mommy."

"No mommy." The boy said flying up higher.

"Hiroki," Piccolo barked. "Get down here."

"No," He screamed down, flying faster and faster. "You can't catch me, you can't catch me."

"Is this the problem you're having with him?" Piccolo growled frustrated at the boy's disobedience.

"Actually, he just started that a few days ago. What I wanted to talk about is his incoming powers."

Before she could say anything else, Katsumi looked down and saw Ichiro still staring up at Hiroki.

"Ichiro, you go start training with your uncle and cousin while I talk to Junior."

"Ichiro doesn't train with us," Piccolo affirmed. "He doesn't train at all anymore, not for about twenty months now. But his temper has still made a dramatic turn for the best."

"Really," Katsumi exclaimed as she swept Ichiro back in her arms with excitement. "I'm so proud of you sweetie. Why didn't anyone tell me sooner?"

"I actually just found out three days ago myself; Goku and I just so happened to be flying over the forest when I saw Ichiro lingering around in it. Apparently, instead of abiding by his recommended training regime, he has been stopping in the forest and playing until lunch."

Although Piccolo spoke with a ting of irritation, Katsumi couldn't have been happier to know that her son enjoyed playing like a normal human boy over fighting like a Saiyan warrior.

Ichiro was just happy that luck was on his side and Piccolo and Goku flew over the forest a few minutes after his Friend had left him for the day. He was also lucky that Piccolo believed his story when he swore he was only playing in the forest when he was so tired and out of breath from training so hard only minutes before.

"Well, sweetie, you go play while I talk to Junior. Okay."

"Okay mom," Ichiro smiled inwardly and out at the thought of getting away with the lie to both of his parents. In a way, he hated lying to his mother but he knew that she wouldn't let him train with his Friend anymore if she knew about him because, according to his Friend, his mother was the main opposer against him becoming a Super Saiyan.

As Ichiro flew off with Goku and Gohan, Katsumi turned back to Piccolo who had his eyes locked back on Hiroki flying in the sky.

"He's becoming more of a handful than Ichiro was." She stated

"Is he fighting you?"

"No, no, it's nothing like that; geez, just because I don't train any more doesn't mean I'm powerless to my own sons Junior. Hiroki's becoming very disobedient every day but he doesn't hurt anyone…except for Nikko that is, but most of the time he has it coming."

"Then what's the real problem?"

Katsumi paused for a second before answering, "I've finally come to a conclusion…even if Ichiro is happy with just playing for now he is still a Saiyan, and Hiroki is part Saiyan. No matter how much I want them to be peaceable I know that it can't happen. It took years for me to gain the humanity and the wish to not want to kill but when I was their age, I was intent on destroying everyone that wasn't Saiyan. Although my children haven't killed anyone yet, I know that it's in their blood to be violent warriors, so I want you to train them both, for real this time."

"Are you sure Katsumi?"

"Yes, but I want you to make them like…like Goku. I want my sons to be Earth Saiyans, peace loving, helpful, Earth Saiyans, not like Vegeta or me."

Piccolo pulled Katsumi closer to her own shock and held her against his body.

"You aren't like Vegeta. I hate Vegeta."

With a smile and a laugh, Katsumi hugged Piccolo back and kissed him before they heard a chuckle from above and Hiroki yelled down, "Kissy, kissy, mommy. Kissy, kissy means gonna getta 'nother baby. I gonna have two b'others now."

Katsumi blushed and looked away from Piccolo with a smile.

"He…he spends a little too much time with his Uncle Nikko."

"He's really starting to annoy me."

"Nikko or Hiroki,"

"At the moment, both of them,"

"He's your son, Junior." She answered amused.

"I know," Piccolo replied, releasing Katsumi and hovering a bit off the ground. Hiroki saw the determination in Piccolo's eyes and stopped flying in circles long enough to try to figure out what the man was going to do. "That's why I'm going to get him down before he hurts himself…or I do it for him."

Piccolo shot off towards Hiroki but the boy quickly dodged his father and took off the other way. With a laugh he screamed behind him, "Can't catch me, you can't catch me."

Piccolo grunted and flew after him again and was caught in a high speed chase with the three year old.

"He's fast, Junior." Katsumi called out. "But he's not that fast. Stop playing, you're only going to encourage him."

Heeding her words, the Namek sped up and before Hiroki could make another turn Piccolo caught him by the foot.

"Gotcha,"

"No fair, you're big. Let's go again." Hiroki whined as Piccolo carried him to the ground by his ankle.

"No, I don't have time to play with you. I have to train."

"But daddy,"

"No, Hiroki," Piccolo affirmed as he touched the ground and walked over to Katsumi.

"Here," He said shoving the boy in her direction. Katsumi simply smiled and turned the boy right side up in her arms.

"I'll train them both, if Ichiro still wants to train that is, but only after I finish my own training. And…if you stay here for the next year."

"Piccolo, I can't…Goku and Chi-Chi-"

"I'm sure Chi-Chi will be happy to have company since Goku and Gohan train all day and Goku wouldn't care one way or the other…and you know I want you here."

Katsumi blushed again and Hiroki laughed at the sight of his mother's red face.

"Kissy, kissy mommy,"

"Alright kid, that's enough out of you." Piccolo fondly said grabbing Hiroki from Katsumi's arms and putting the boy on his shoulder.

"We train now daddy? I make big blast."

Piccolo looked over to Katsumi with uncertainty and she confirmed the boy's declaration, saying, "He can blast. They can be big but they aren't very strong, so take it easy on my baby, Junior."

"I wouldn't dream of hurting something that you love." The Namek replied taking a step closer to her. Katsumi placed her hands on the tall man's broad chest and looked lovingly into his eyes.

"In that case, Namek, you stay safe too." Then the two kissed again, this time longer and with more passion. Hiroki was too distracted by the two figures of Gohan and Goku fighting in the distance to care about his parents kissing again and for a second the two forgot the boy was still there.


	7. In This Together

"You're getting stronger." Ichiro's Friend stated as he blocked another of the boy's punches. "You're still slow but you're stronger."

Ichiro stopped fighting and stood with a pout on his face.

"Why can't I go Super Saiyan yet?" He asked with his arms folded.

"Well, have you tried to go Super Saiyan?"

Ichiro looked confused and shook his head no.

"I-I don't know how."

Ichiro's friend took a step forward and said, "First, you need a reason why. Every Saiyan needs a reason to be stronger. Your uncle's reason was because he wanted to protect the ones he cared for…but you can be even stronger than him if you fight for an even greater love."

"What love?"

"The love of yourself."

"But I already do love myself."

"Yes, but that love can be greater…if you stop loving everyone else; the Namek, your uncles, your brother and your mother."

"No," Ichiro replied without hesitation. "I don't want to. I love my mom and my brother, I won't hate them."

"I didn't say you had to hate them, Ichiro, but if you stop caring about everyone except yourself you'll be able to focus on becoming a Super Saiyan and **only** on becoming a Super Saiyan. After that, you can love whoever you want."

Ichiro continued to shake his head but was seriously contemplating the man's suggestion.

"I-I can't…I don't know how."

"You'll learn…it takes a lot of practice, but you'll get there kid, don't worry. Hey, let's take a break, you look bushed."

Ichiro didn't argue at the prospect of a break. He and his friend had been training every morning till noon for two years straight. Any break he could get he took gratefully.

Ichiro sat underneath a nearby tree to catch his breath while his friend stood against another one right across from him.

"What do I do after I stop loving everyone else?" Ichiro mumbled, still unsure if he was willing to give up loving his family.

"After you love only yourself, you fight for yourself only. Everyone will then turn on you. They'll get jealous of the power you're harboring and they'll want to destroy you."

"Even my mom?"

The guy took a moment to take in Ichiro's question before replying, "Your mother doesn't care for you as much as you think she does, Ichiro. The second you become stronger, too strong for her to control, she'll turn on you. She'll throw you to the wolves, so to speak. Trust me, if you give up on her now, it won't hurt as much when she starts to hate you later. I had to learn that the hard way."

"Did your mom 'throw you to the wolves'?" Ichiro asked surprised as he sat up to look his Friend in the eyes. In his mind, he feared his mother would actually try to feed him to wolves but his Friends didn't catch that fear in the boy's question.

"Sorta. When I was about a year older than you, some very strong people showed up on Earth and began to hurt people. My mother didn't let me train that often so I was nowhere near as strong as you are now but when the monsters came to hurt us, I tried to stop them. I tried to protect my mother and…and it was during that fight that I went Super Saiyan. I fended off the fiends but I wasn't strong enough to kill them, but I didn't let them know that. I tried to bluff them into thinking I had more power than them and make them believe I could kill them if I chose. They didn't believe me though but one of them offered to take me along with them and train me to become a stronger warrior. I took up the offer without hesitation. Two years later, I came back to my mother stronger, more powerful, and undefeatable. I was even stronger than the beings that had once tried to hurt us. But when I came back to her, mother turned me away. She called me a monster and said that I was not the child she had raised…the child she had loved."

"She-she…she stopped loving you?" Ichiro was stunned. "But…how could she? She's your mom. She's supposed to love you always."

"But she didn't!" His Friend barked. "No one will love you forever, Ichiro, no one but you. The second they've used you up and don't need you anymore, they'll throw you away…just like your father. Haven't you ever wondered why you've never met him…why he doesn't want to see you? It's because he doesn't need you…and when they don't need you, they don't want you. I don't regret any of my decisions because what I did and who I've become has made me the strongest in the universe."

Without warning, Ichiro's Friend began to charge. The ground started shaking and pebbles began to float up and disintegrate in the air. Ichiro sat in marvel as he witnessed the man go Super Saiyan. It wasn't the first time he'd seen the transformation but each time was amazing to him.

"If you want to taste this power then you have a choice to make. Love all and be hurt or love one and be strong."

Ichiro rose and tried to walk closer to the spectacular man but the power radiating from his Super Saiyan form was too much and he could only stand a few feet near him before saying, "I want it; all of it. I want to be stronger."

It was the last night before the arrival date of the Androids and everyone was spending their last evening with their loved ones. In the Son home, dinner had just ended and Katsumi was helping Chi-Chi with the dishes while the boys went out to take their baths.

"It's really been great having you around the past year, Katsumi." Chi-Chi stated as she washed and Katsumi dried. "Kami knows these boys can really eat and the extra set of hands make my chores go by in a flash."

The amount of dishes used had doubled since Katsumi and Hiroki came, especially since Hiroki's Saiyan appetite started to kick in and the boy ate as much as four men.

"I know what you mean. And I thought feeding Ichiro was a handful. I'm sorry that I made you go through this for two years alone." Katsumi joked back. "It' looks like a war zone in here."

"Trust me; filling Goku's bottomless pit of a stomach **is** a battle."

The two women shared a laugh before the room went silent again. Chi-Chi then took that moment to ask a question that had been resting on her mind for a while.

"When are you going to tell Piccolo?"

Katsumi stopped drying the bowl in her hand and looked over to Chi-Chi who continued to wash her plate.

"T-tell him what?" She asked.

"About the baby; that little bun that you're carrying."

Katsumi stood in shock, her eyes wide.

"How-how did you know?"

"Well…let's not forget that I've had a son before myself so I know the symptoms of a pregnant woman. I first noticed you're frequent bouts of sickness and nausea. And then you were tired all the time and asking me to cook you weird foods…" Chi-Chi stopped her washing and turned to Katsumi. "But what really tipped me off was the other night when you turned down my dumplings. You never turn down my dumplings. **No one** ever turns down my dumplings…well, except for that stubborn husband of yours but that doesn't really count."

Katsumi gave her brightest smile and then gave the other woman a hug. Chi-Chi was stunned for a moment but then Katsumi whispered in her ear, "Thank you…for not telling him," before she pulled away from woman.

"You're going to have to tell him sooner or later." Chi-Chi commented as the two started back on the dishes as if the awkward moment before didn't happen.

"I know, and I will. But I want to wait until after the Androids are gone. Junior has enough on his plate already, with the sake of the world resting on his and the others' shoulders…I don't want to give him one more reason to worry."

"How many months are you?"

"Three…I'm just glad that I haven't begun to show yet. I think he would've figured it out for himself if I did."

"You don't think he already knows?"

"What do you mean?" Katsumi asked truly worried.

"I mean, Piccolo may hang around my dunce of a husband a lot but that doesn't mean he's as dense as Goku. I'm sure he'll figure it out soon."

"Yes, but I only need to keep it from him for one more night. Besides, I kept a son hidden from him for four years. Apparently he's thicker than you think."

Just as the two began to laugh again the door burst open and a shirtless Ichiro and a completely naked Hiroki ran into the room and hid underneath the table.

"Ichiro," Katsumi said. "What are you two doing?"

"Shh," Ichiro replied with a finger over his mouth. Just as Katsumi was about to display her displeasure of the boy's gesture, Piccolo came surging through the same door the boy's had just come through.

"Alright Katsumi, where are they?" He boomed.

"Who, the boys? They're trying to get out of taking a bath again, aren't they?"

Before Katsumi could point out the boys, there was a giggle from under the table and then the sound of Ichiro grunting and a bump against the table leg. Piccolo bent down and saw the still giggling Hiroki in Ichiro's arms as the older brother put a hand over the younger's mouth in attempt to silence him.

"Both of you get outside right now." Piccolo barked.

Ichiro released his brother and pushed him away back into the table leg.

"Roki, you always get us caught." Ichiro groaned as he crawled from under the table.

"I'm sorry, big brother." Hiroki replied a bit down that he'd upset his older brother, yet again.

"Yeah, whatever,"

"Ichiro, don't be mean to Hiroki." Katsumi scolded. "He's only trying to be like his big brother."

"But mom…he stinks at being me. He should try to be someone else…like his self."

"Ichiro, you should be proud that someone admires you," Piccolo said as he picked up Hiroki and wrapped his naked son in a towel. "Because honestly your behavior doesn't warrant admiration from anyone."

"It's not my fault he's always with me when I get in trouble. He follows me. But I wouldn't even never get caught if he didn't follow me. Sometimes…I just...I just wish he wasn't around at all."

The last part of Ichiro's speech was mumbled but everyone had certainly heard it. Hiroki glanced down away from his brother and all the adults, including Chi-Chi, glared down at Ichiro with distaste.

"Ichiro, how could you say something like that about your brother?" Katsumi reproached. "Apologize to him, now."

"But-but…why should I? It's his fault. He always gets me in trouble."

"Ichiro," Piccolo's voice barked in a deep, low growl, giving the universal sign that he wasn't in the mood for argument. "You're going down a path you can stand to avoid, now, apologize, go outside, and get in the tub."

"It's not fair!" Ichiro screamed and stamped his feet. "Your son always gets me in trouble and he does the same thing I do but I'm always the only one who gets punished and yelled at."

"No one's punished you yet, brat." Piccolo snarled and sat Hiroki down on the floor. As he began to walk closer to Ichiro, Katsumi stood in his way, blocking the path between him and the boy.

"Please son," Katsumi stated calmly, looking at Piccolo but speaking to Ichiro. "Go outside and take your brother with you."

Ichiro could tell by the tension radiating from his mom and Piccolo that arguing wasn't a very smart thing to do at the moment and so he took Hiroki's hand into his and walked briskly to the door.

Chi-Chi could also feel the tension and quickly dismissed herself from the situation, leaving Piccolo and Katsumi alone.

"I'll just…go see if Goku needs my help." She said as she hurried out behind the two boys. No sooner than when they left did the two enraged parents begin to chew into each other.

"Ichiro is **my** son, Junior, that makes him and his attitude **my** responsibility."

"When he starts to attack **my** son with that attitude, it becomes **my** responsibility."

"I understand that you may be a bit angry about-"

"A bit angry doesn't even begin to describe what I'm feeling!"

Katsumi flinched at the rise in Piccolo's voice. Seeing her in turmoil, Piccolo quickly cooled his temper but only a tad.

"But I'm not mad about Ichiro and his insolence, he's been that way since I've met him, granted, his attitude has escalated a bit towards Hiroki, but they're brothers and some sort of rivalry or jealousy should be expected; who I'm really having a hard time understanding is…is you. I've been with Ichiro for three years now and in those three years he's confined in me when he's confused or angry…he's cried on my shoulder after a nightmare or when he's afraid…he slept in my arms on cold nights, and on multiple occasions, he has asked for my help and begged for my forgiveness. Vegeta may be his biological father…but that doesn't mean he isn't my son."

Katsumi stood dumbfounded and unsure of what to say. She knew Piccolo cared for Ichiro, he had to with as much time the two spent together but he'd only expressed his affections towards her and Hiroki in the past. To announce Ichiro as his son…it was unbelievable.

A tear came to the forefront of Katsumi's eye.

"I-I," She stumbled and looked away from her husband. "I didn't want you to be…bothered…with his behavior. You've already done so much for him…I didn't want to overwhelm you with the problems of a child that isn't yours."

"But he is mine, Katsumi…" Piccolo pulled the woman into his strong, yet kind, embrace. "Now and forever,"

Katsumi gave Piccolo the curt, loving smile that always gave the strong warrior butterflies in his stomach and he gave a coy look off to the window where he caught a glance at the top of Ichiro's head as he ducked down from sight.

"That being said," The Namekian continued. "I am also _responsible_ for his _attitude_ and disrespect…and so you shouldn't count me out when it comes to his discipline."

"What are you going to do to him?"

"I-I don't know…I've handled him pretty well in the past alone. I think I could do just the same with you…together…as a team. I want to be a shared aspect of his life, Katsumi…I want to be his father."

"And you will be, love," She said, reaching up and giving him a tender kiss. As they pulled apart, she repeated, "Now and forever."

_A/N: I know some of you are thinking that the other Z-Warriors should've felt Ichiro Friend's power level when he went Super Saiyan, but there is actually a very logical reason as to why no one showed up and/or felt the power level rise; but you'll have to stick around and continue reading till the end to find out on the next exciting episode of Dragon Ball Z __(I've always wanted to say that)._


	8. Jealousy

The end of the three years came too soon for most of the Z warriors but for Ichiro it couldn't have been sooner. His Friend had finally helped him re-achieve the feat of becoming a Super Saiyan and the boy was now aching to show Piccolo, Goku, and even his father just how strong he now was.

As Goku, Piccolo, Gohan, Ichiro and Hiroki flew to the meeting area Ichiro daydreamed about the envy everyone would reel in after they saw him power up.

"Slow down, Gohan," Goku said to his speeding son. "We'll get there in plenty of time. You'd better save your energy for the fight."

"Oh, yeah, right dad."

"He can use all the energy he wants." Ichiro grumbled arrogantly but no one heard him but Hiroki.

"But if he uses all of his energy," The younger brother replied. "Then he'll be too tired to help us fight against the An'roids."

"They're called 'Androids' you idiot, and it won't matter anyways because I'm gonna defeat those stinkin' Androids all by myself."

"But you can't, Ichiro. Daddy said that they're too strong and-"

"They're not too strong for me and your dad hasn't even fought the Androids before so how would he know how strong they are?"

"Well you aint fight 'em neither. How do you know that you're stronger than them?"

"Well…I know because-because," Ichiro had no answer to his brother's logic and it only annoyed him. "I know because I'm not a stupid little half Saiyan like you."

"You take that back Ichy or I'll tell daddy."

"So, tell him. He's not my dad. My dad's a Saiyan, just like me, and he's no ordinary Saiyan, he's The Prince of Saiyans."

"But my daddy's important too. He was once a part of Kami…the Guardian of Everyone."

"Kami's not my guardian," Ichiro growled. "He guards Earth and the Earthlings…I'm a Saiyan, a full-blooded Saiyan just like mom and my dad, not a stinkin' half breed like you."

Hiroki looked as if he was going to start crying from anger but instead he flew away from Ichiro and tailed heatedly behind his father.

In the time Ichiro and Hiroki spent arguing, the others met up with Krillin.

"Hey, who's that?" Krillin asked in respects to Hiroki. Goku looked back and saw the boy's angry mug and replied, "That's Katsumi's son, Hiroki."

"Oh, you mean Vegeta's son?"

"No," Piccolo answered quickly and crossly. "He's mine."

"Oh," Krillin replied with a wary chuckle. "My bad bro, now I can see the resemblance….uh, hi there Hiroki."

Hiroki gave a curt wave and then quickly looked away from the rest before his dad saw his distress. Above the rest, Krillin saw Ichiro flying with intent and a determined look on his face.

"Uh, Piccolo," said Krillin. "Who's that?"

Piccolo looked up at Ichiro and replied, "That's Ichiro…Vegeta's son."

"Oh…don't you think they're a little too young for this fight. I mean, if these androids are as strong as the guy from the future said, then should we really let a couple of kids as young as them fight?"

"I'm not too young," Ichiro whined as he flew down closer to the rest. "Roki's too young but I'm not."

"Ichiro," Piccolo said warningly. "Calm down,"

"But Captain, he started it. I'm not too young, I'm a Saiyan. He's just a stupid human, maybe he's the one that shouldn't be fighting with us."

Goku spoke up then. Normally he stayed out of it when Piccolo and Ichiro were going at it but since he needed everyone to be focused on the battle ahead of them, he thought it was best to put an end to Ichiro's yakking quickly.

"Ichiro, Krillin may be human but he's a more experienced fighter than you so that makes him a much better fighter than you are. And you're lucky to even be here considering you've barely done any training with us in the past three years."

Ichiro pouted at his uncle's scorning and flew up and away from the rest. He hated it when Goku reprimanded him because he could never say anything back. He talked back to Piccolo because the Namek had promised never to leave him no matter what he did but his uncle had never made such a promise so in order to ensure Goku stayed in his life, Ichiro would just blindly obey whatever he said.

After some more time spent flying, Gohan finally called out, "Hey, look up a head. That must be the island, right there."

Everyone flew over to the island, hovered above it and looked down at the city that inhabited the land.

"Boy, there's a lot more people here than I thought." Goku said.

"Yeah," Krillin agreed. "I didn't even know this city existed."

"It looks like we're going to have to divert the Androids away from the city," said Gohan. "Because if we don't, too many innocent people are going to get hurt."

"I agree," Goku said.

"Let's not try to get too far ahead of ourselves you guys." Krillin replied. "We have to find them first."

"Then we better start looking."

On Goku's announcement everyone swooped down to the island but they were diverted to a large plateau sitting on the island by Yamcha calling Goku's name. Tien, Yamcha, and Bulma were standing on the mountain and waving up at them.

When they landed, Yamcha started talking to them but everyone's eyes were glued on Bulma and the little bundle of joy in her arms.

"Hey guys," She said. "Wow, you all have been working out, haven't you?"

"Bulma," Goku said surprised. "What in the world do you think you're doing out here?"

"I've come to watch you fight, silly. Oh, don't worry, I'll just stay for a while, and then I'll go home."

Krillin gave an awkward chuckle and then said, "I hope you don't think I'm nuts for asking this Bulma, but ah, what's with the baby."

"Is he your son Yamcha?" Gohan asked. "I'll bet he is."

Yamcha grunted and replied, "He's not my kid."

Krillin looked to his old friend in surprise and Yamcha continued, "Well if you think that's a shock, just wait. Wait until she tells you who the father really is."

Goku walked over to Bulma and the baby and laughed, saying, "I bet its Vegeta, right Trunks?"

Gohan and Krillin gasped in surprise and Ichiro's eyes widened at the statement.

"Now who told you that Goku?" Bulma asked. "I wanted to keep it a secret; I was going to surprise you guys."

Goku stepped back with a dumb look on his face and a gawky laugh as he realized that he almost released the secret the boy from the future made him promise not to tell.

"Actually," He started between his laughing. "I thought I'd just take a guess. I mean, he kinda looks like Vegeta?"

"You guessed his name, too." Bulma continued.

"Yeah," He agreed. "What're the chances of that, huh? Maybe I'm psychic."

"Outrageous," Krillin exclaimed. "Who would've guessed? Bulma and Vegeta,"

Ichiro stared at baby Trunks with furrowed, angry eyes.

_Another brother_, he thought. _But he doesn't look very strong. Ha, I bet he won't even be able to become Super Saiyan, just another stupid half bred dud like Roki._

"And who are these two cuties?" Bulma asked in reference to Hiroki and Ichiro. Hiroki blushed at the compliment but Ichiro growled instead.

"This is Ichiro and Hiroki," Piccolo answered. "You remember, Hiroki is mine and Katsumi's son and Ichiro is…"

"Vegeta's," Bulma finished in a daze. She'd expected to meet Ichiro sooner or later, sooner since she had Trunks, but to meet Vegeta's first born face to face she began to wonder just how Vegeta would behave towards Trunks if Ichiro grew up to be the strong warrior he was destined to be and Trunks couldn't match up.

Still though, with a smile, Bulma said, "It's nice to meet you two. You are both very handsome, I hope Trunks grows but to be as handsome as you Ichiro."

"Yeah," Krillin added. "Especially considering who is father is." Everyone except Piccolo, Ichiro, and Hiroki laughed at the joke and continued to talk and play with Baby Trunks.

"Ichy," Hiroki said breaking the older brother's thoughts. "Is that baby your brother?"

"Of course he is, stupid. We have the same dad."

"Is he my brother too?" Hiroki said, ignoring his brother's insult.

"No dummy. He's just my brother because we have the same dad. You two have different moms and dads…but still, neither of you are full Saiyans like me."

"But…Ichy," Hiroki's solemn tone brought Ichiro's attention down to his brother. "Aren't you scared that your daddy won't like you as much as your brother?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, you've never seen your daddy 'fore, but he has. What if your daddy don't like you…or what if he likes the baby more?"

Inwardly, Ichiro cringed at the thought but replied to his brother, "You're stupid, Roki. My dad wouldn't like that half-bred more than me. I'm a full Saiyan and I'm older so that makes me more important and if my dad's a Prince then he'll like me _because_ I'm more important."

Hiroki rolled his eyes and walked away from Ichiro to his dad. While everyone waited patiently for the Androids to appear, Ichiro glared at baby Trunks with distaste. He hated the way Gohan and Goku ogled over the baby especially since they were his family.

Then, while everyone was still playing with the baby, Piccolo said, "Quiet you guys." And everyone shut up immediately. "Someone's coming."

"Hey," Gohan said. "You think it's them?"

Krillin answered, "I can't tell yet."

When Yajirobe showed up in a flying car, Ichiro started laughing.

"I hope he's going to fight with us. We can use his big fat butt as a shield." He said to Hiroki and the boy stared laughing as well.

"Hey, you came to help us fight the Androids?" Goku asked Yajirobe with excitement as he parked his car beside him.

"No way," Yajirobe yelled back. "I just came to drop off these Senzu beans…from Korrin."

"Beans?" Ichiro whispered again. "The fat man brings food, I should've guessed." Hiroki started laughing harder earning a glare from Piccolo.

When Yajirobe left, Tien said, "Don't you think it's a bit strange? It's already after 10 o'clock and there's been no sign of those Androids."

"Yeah," Gohan said. "I forgot all about the time."

"Obviously they found out they were going up against a couple of Saiyans and decided to run away." Ichiro stated cockily.

"Don't be so literal you guys," Bulma said looking at her watch. "It's only 10:17. I wouldn't jump the gun just yet."

"Excuse me but I think we would've sensed their power levels by now." Yamcha replied just as cocky as Ichiro. "Sorry to disappoint you Bulma, but those Androids just aren't coming."

Suddenly, in the air flying towards Korrin's tower, Yajirobe's flying car exploded. Everyone stared up at the sky and watched as the car fell in a burning flame.

"You guys," Piccolo screamed. "It's the Androids, up there! I see them."

As the smoke of the explosion began to disappear two small dots that everyone assumed to be the androids appeared and then flew down to the ground.

"They flew into the city," Tien announced.

Yamcha ran up to his side and asked, "But where'd they go?"

While everyone else was freaking out because they couldn't feel the Androids power levels, Ichiro was glaring over the edge into the city.

"I don't think they're all that strong," He muttered to his brother.

"Daddy sure thinks they are," Hiroki whispered back.

"That's because the Captain isn't a Saiyan. I bet me and you could take out those Androids all by ourselves."

"Really, Ichy? You'd let me fight with you?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"Well…cuz' I'm not a full Saiyan like you."

"Roki, you're my brother and whether you're a full Saiyan or not, just being related to me means you're strong enough to defeat anyone weaker than me, including the stupid Androids."

The two boys stopped talking to each other when Goku said, "Let's spread out you guys...remember, if you find the Androids, don't try to take them on by yourself. Wait for the others."

"This is our chance," Ichiro said to Hiroki. "We'll find the Androids and kill them by ourselves and then we'll be heroes."

The opportunity was too good to pass up for Hiroki considering that he had never fought next to his brother and he wanted more than anything to make the boy proud.

"Ok, Ichy."

"Let's go," Piccolo called out and then, everyone flew off and fanned out into the city, all going their separate ways to look for the Androids.

_A/N: Before anyone asks, I haven't forgotten about Ichiro's mysterious friend. He will show up again later and when he does he will be identified and everything will make sense, hopefully. :)_


	9. Androids Arrive

"Do you see 'em yet?" Ichiro asked Hiroki as he kicked a car over to its side.

"Hm-um," Hiroki replied. "I don't see nothing yet. Ichy… should we be breaking all this stuff? These people are lookin' at us funny and I don't like it."

"Really Roki, you don't like people lookin' at you funny? You should be used to it with those things sticking from your forehead and those giant ears." Ichiro laughed at his own joke and then flipped over another car. Hiroki found the joke far less amusing and pulled bashfully at his ears.

"My ears aren't that big," He contradicted. "And the things on my head are my antennas and they don't make me different; my daddy has 'em too."

"Yeah, but your dad's a Namekian. It's normal for him, but you're a Saiyan so that just makes you weird."

Hiroki pouted and responded, "Why would the Androids be under any of this stuff anyways?"

"I dunno," Ichiro answered honestly. "I just like breaking stuff."

Ichiro picked up the car he'd been kicking around but before he had a chance to throw it into the nearby building he saw Yamcha run by behind it in a rush.

"Hey look, Roki. It's that idiot Yamcha. I wonder where he's off to in such a hurry."

"I bet he's found the Androids. We should follow him."

Ichiro tossed the car carelessly to the side and said, "Yeah, c'mon."

The two boys chased excitedly after Yamcha until the man stopped in the middle of a road without an Android in sight.

"Ugh," Ichiro grunted in frustration. "It's nothing. This idiot didn't lead us to anything."

"But Ichy…those two bodies on the ground."

Ichiro glanced to Yamcha's feet and saw the lifeless body of two unfortunate victims of the Androids.

"Are they dead, Ichy?"

"I-I think so…yeah, yeah they're Roki. That means the Androids were here after all."

Just then two men floated down from the sky behind Yamcha but he didn't see them until after they landed.

"You two better be careful," Yamcha said to the eldest looking one. "There's a couple of Androids on the loose and they mean business."

It wasn't until after closer inspection of the two men did Yamcha see the symbol of the Red Ribbon Army on the elderly man's hat. He then realized who the two were.

"No, no you can't…"

"We are them." The one known as Android 20 answered calmly.

Yamcha then jumped away further from the Androids and called out, "I've found them!" But his cry for help was too late as the old man sped up to the Yamcha's front with his arm outreached and took him by the mouth, preventing him from screaming any further and at the same time he began to drain Yamcha's energy dry.

"Ha," Ichiro laughed at the scene. "That Yamcha guy is so lame. He let that old guy catch him and he barely even tried. Earthlings are so weak."

"Ichy, I think we should help him." Hiroki said in panic.

"Naw, it's just an old guy. Even a dumb Earthling like him should be able to handle an old man. It's the fat one I'm worried about. He could sit on us both with a butt that big." Ichiro laughed again by himself.

Hiroki waited in anticipation as he watched the Android hold Yamcha's body off the ground with one hand. Then a Big Rig came cruising quickly down the road and upon seeing the Androids and Yamcha standing in the mist of it, the driver swerved off to the side and just his luck, he ran into a gas station. The explosion was tremendous and Ichiro found himself having to cover Hiroki's body with his own in order to keep the debris from flying into the younger boy.

When the power of the blast began to die down, Ichiro and Hiroki turned around just in time to see Android 20 drive his free hand through Yamcha's body. The energy from Yamcha after that began to plunge quicker and quicker.

"Dammit," Ichiro growled. "That explosion's gonna lead everyone to us now."

Hiroki was in too much of a shock after the explosion and seeing Yamcha's dying body to complain about his brother's swearing. In the short while he has trained with his father and uncle, never had he seen anyone get hurt badly…until now. He watched with tears bridging his eyes as Yamcha's arms stopped fighting weakly against the Android's grip and fell limply to his side. The Android then pulled his hand from Yamcha's torso and blood splattered everywhere.

Fear coursed through Hiroki's body. He felt that if the Android was strong enough to kill a big adult like Yamcha, a little four year old kid like him wouldn't stand a chance. It wasn't until Tien dropped down from the sky, did the boy begin feeling safe again and when he saw his father land he instantly took off into a sprint towards the Namekian.

"Daddy," Hiroki cried as he tackled Piccolo's legs and buried his teary eyes into his father's legs. Piccolo put a sturdy hand on the boy's head in comfort but continued his attention on the Androids.

"Daddy…is he….is he…" Hiroki didn't have to finish the question for Piccolo or the others to know what he was trying to ask. Looking at the motionless body of their longtime ally and friend, they were wondering the same thing.

"Krillin, listen," Goku stated focusing on the Android that had just threw Yamcha's body to the way side. "There's still a chance to save him. Take him back to Bulma and give him one of the Senzu beans. Go now, hurry. As fast as you can."

"I'm on it," Krillin replied and slowly paced his way over to Yamcha while keeping his eye on the enemies.

Krillin picked up Yamcha's head and looked into the man's eyes but he could see no life. Even his body felt as if it were through, but still, Krillin picked Yamcha up with an arm over his shoulder and gave the Android fiends one last solid glare before flying off to find Bulma.

When Krillin and Yamcha were gone safely away, Piccolo said, "So these are the big bad Androids? Kinda funny looking if you ask me."

In a calm shock, #20 said, "Well now, I find it surprising you should know we are Androids. Of course, I find it even more surprising that all of you should've anticipated our arrival on this island. Tell me, how did you know we would come?"

Hiroki cringed as Android 20 looked over to him and his father. Piccolo felt the boy's tension and grew even angrier at the Androids

"If you're so tough, why don't you try to make us?" He growled back.

"Very well," The Android's tone was cocky and sure which had the Z-warriors nervous.

When the Androids started walking closer to them, Piccolo tried to push Hiroki away but the boy only gripped his pants tighter in fear. Ichiro could see the distress in Piccolo's eyes and ran to his brother, grabbed Hiroki by the arm, and then he pried the boy's hands away from Piccolo and took the younger brother a few steps away from the others to give them room to fight.

"There're way too many innocent people around here," Goku whispered to Piccolo. "We've got to lead these two out of the city."

"Yes," The Android replied much to Goku's surprise. "It is too crowded here. I agree. Many people could get in our way. I will see to it that they do not."

In that same instant, Android 20 began blasting sharp yellow beams from his eyes, aiming in no direction in particular, as he tried to exterminate the remaining inhabitance to the city. Everyone flinched at the incoming blasts and Hiroki found more tears coming from his eyes but he tried his hardest not to cry or sob; he didn't want his brother thinking any less of him than he already did.

The explosion the Android was bringing upon the city was immensely greater than that of which the truck had made earlier. In a fit of rage, Goku flew up to him and landed a punch on the side of the fiend's face with all his might but doing nothing more than knocking the hat off of the Android and throwing him slightly off balance; but in the end he did exactly what he'd set out to do and that was stop him from doing any more destruction to the city.

Looking around what was left of the town one couldn't imagine what was left to do of it. It was completely destroyed. There was little chance of it having any survivors left.

Above on the mountain, Bulma, Gohan, Yamcha, Krillin, and Yajirobe stared down in anger and awe at the burning city.

"Oh…my gosh." Bulma stated in amazement. "Did the Androids do that?"

"It's them alright," Yamcha confirmed, now fully healed thanks to Krillin and the Senzu beans.

In the mist of the burning city, Goku stared down the Android.

"You monster," He snarled.

Android 20 bent down to pick up his hat without worry and as he straightened it back up on his head, he said, "I cleared the area of innocence, according to your wishes."

"These guys are amazing?" Ichiro whispered to Hiroki. "He destroyed everything without even moving. I wonder if I can do that."

"Brother…he…he killed people." Hiroki mumbled.

"Yeah, so, it was nobody we knew."

Hiroki looked up to Ichiro's emotionless face in disbelief.

"Very well," The Android uttered. "You may lead us to another place of your choosing, Goku."

Everyone stood stunned.

"How did you know his name was Goku?" Tien asked.

"I know all of you. The Namek, Piccolo. Even you, the one named Tien. The boys are new though but I must admit I'm not impressed."

The sound of sirens brought everyone's attention to the barrage upcoming police vehicles.

In hopes of avoiding the loss of anymore lives, Goku powered up and said, "Let's get acquainted later. Follow me."

He then took off in flight and the others followed soon after.

"I think we should go home," Hiroki said to Ichiro as they flew behind his father and Tien.

"No way, and miss this fight?" Ichiro replied with more excitement than he needed to show.

"But I'm scared, Ichy. What if they're too strong?"

"If they're strong enough to beat Uncle Goku and the Captain then you're going to have to fight them eventually anyways," Ichiro barked. "So stop being a big baby about it and shut up."

"But Ichy…I'm scared. I wanna go home."

"Fine, then go home you stinkin' half bred. I should've known you could never be as brave as a real Saiyan."

Ichiro then sped up and left his brother flying by his lonesome away from the rest. Hiroki started to sniffle more out of fear and shame of being less than his brother wanted of him.

Seeing Ichiro flying above him, Piccolo noticed that Hiroki wasn't with him. When he looked back to see his son's teary face Piccolo flew up to Ichiro and said, "Take your brother back home."

"But Captain," Ichiro whined much like his brother did often. "I don't wanna. He's big enough to find his way back home if he wanted."

"Ichiro, this isn't the time for your defiance. Take Hiroki home now, that's an order."

Reluctantly, Ichiro stopped flying and watched as the adults continued to their fight. When Hiroki flew next to him, Ichiro grabbed the boy by his collar and held him inches away from his face.

"You stupid brat," He growled. "I always have to take care of you just because I'm the oldest. You never wanna do what I want but you always wanna be with me. I hate you."

Ichiro then released Hiroki and began flying back in the direction of the ruined city. Hiroki flew behind him quietly with silent sobs.

_A/N: I've recently received an anonymous review on this story from someone with very profound reasoning and I just want to take the time out to say to that person, if they have continued to read my fanfiction this far, that I appreciate what you have say. You're right, I should have gone into specific detail as to why Ichiro is so strong but I didn't and I apologize to you and any other readers that it may have upset or confused. _

_But on the account of Piccolo and his relationship with Ichiro, Hiroki, and Katsumi...in my opinion, he isn't the settling down type, but love made him fall for Katsumi and she, as a Saiyan, is used to being without her loved ones for an x amount of time because it's something Saiyans did as Planet Pirates so she sometimes insists on Piccolo leaving if only for the alone time. We must also remember that the original relationship between Piccolo and Gohan was a forced one for the sake of the planet, but he did grow an attachment to Gohan that never faded even during the GT Saga. Still, except for fighting, training, and occasional gatherings, Piccolo is seen alone training or meditating; he isn't around Gohan as much as some may think and that seperation time from the two long time friends is what I based the seperation time on my story from. If you finish reading my story though you will see that Piccolo is a very adequate father, both to his own son and Vegeta's. Now I may start getting hate reviews from Vegeta fans because he may get a bit OC, but not very mind you, but Piccolo is one of my favorite charters and I would never do anything to harm his reputation (like make him sparkle in the sun, emo, or make an original great lion-hearted figure into a stinking, lame, love-sick punk, hm...I'm sorry, I got off topic for a second there)._

_And please, next time leave the anonymous reviews to people who do not have much to say. With such a lengthy review as yours, "no-name", I'd much rather respond to you personally instead of taking up everyone elses time as well._

_Please and Thank you. R&R_

_P.S. Goku's a good dad, he just stays dead longer than anyone except Grandpa Gohan, lol. I made a funny._


	10. The Prince Arrives

"Hey woman," Ichiro called down to Bulma as he and Hiroki hovered above her and Yajirobe. "Where's everybody else?"

"Uh…they just left," Bulma replied. "You must've missed them on the way."

Ichiro grunted and pushed Hiroki in the direction of the other two.

"Stay here with them; I'm going back to the fight."

"But Ichy…daddy said you're 'posed to take me home." Hiroki whined.

"If I have to take you all the way home, Uncle Goku would've destroyed the Androids by himself and I wouldn't get to see none of it. If you really wanna go home so badly, take yourself." Ichiro then flew back off in the direction Piccolo and the others were going.

Hiroki landed next to Bulma who was leaning against her plane watching Yajirobe play with Baby Trunks.

"I had no idea you were so good with kids, Yajirobe." Bulma stated. "Usually he starts crying when other people hold him."

"So you like your Uncle Yajirobe," He said bouncing Trunks up and down, the baby laughing and smiling the whole time. It wasn't until Baby Trunks decided to lose his bladder on Yajirobe's face did Hiroki begin to laugh.

When Trunks started crying, Bulma rose away from the plane and said, "You gave him a sour face. Poor boy, he got his feelings hurt."

"Hey, I'm the one who got all wet." Yajirobe retorted.

Bulma took Trunks from Yajirobe saying to the baby, "There, there…it's okay. He didn't mean it." Then looking around, she realized something. "Oh no, we're out of diapers Trunks. I don't have anything dry to put you in. Oh wait, Yajirobe has something."

Yajirobe looked at the scarf he was cleaning his face with and swiftly tried to hide it but Bulma easily talked him into giving it to her.

"Bulma," Hiroki asked as Bulma began to change Trunks' diaper. "Can Trunks turn into a Super Saiyan?"

"No silly," She replied. "He's just a baby. He can't do much of anything yet."

"Oh…but will he be able to go Super Saiyan when he's older? Like my age?"

"Well…I don't know. Probably not, I mean it took years for Goku to become a Super Saiyan. Maybe being half Saiyan will make Trunks' transformation twice as long."

"Oh…Bulma…is it bad to be only half Saiyan?"

"No, of course not," As Bulma began to pick Trunks up she took a look at Hiroki's earnest face and saw just how serious the question was to the boy. "Why do you ask?"

"Because Ichiro says it is. He says that 'cause I'm half Namekian I'd never be as strong as him. I don't think he likes me very much 'cause of it."

"That's not true, Hiroki. There's nothing wrong with you being half Namekian, it's what makes you special; and I'm sure your brother likes you a lot more than you think he does. He's your older brother and sometimes they're jerks to their younger brothers…but that's just the way things are sometimes."

"Oh, ok…and Bulma…please don't tell my mommy and daddy I told you this. I never tell them when Ichy's mean to me. I don't wanna get him in trouble."

"Sure thing cutie," Bulma flashed Hiroki a dazzling smile and then started to walk to her plane. "Okay Trunks," She said opening the flying car's door. "Now let's go see daddy."

"What," Yajirobe nearly yelled. "No way,"

"Yes way, why not. Vegeta wouldn't let anything happen to his little boy. We'll be just fine."

"No we won't. We'll be…dead."

"Hey, c'mon man, where's your sense of adventure? Let's do it, please, c'mon, please. And besides, Trunks needs you. Don'tcha boy,"

Reluctantly, after some very firm convincing from Bulma, Yajirobe got in the plane, but Hiroki didn't.

"Hiroki…" Bulma said in an almost asking tone. "Aren't you coming?"

"I-I can't…I mean," The boy began to stutter as he often did when he didn't know what to say. "I'm 'posed to be at home…if daddy finds out Ichy didn't take me home like he was 'posed to, he'd get in trouble and then he'll be mad at me again. I don't like it when Ichy's mad at me."

"Don't worry, Hiroki. We won't be close enough to the fight for anyone to see us so Piccolo will never know you're not at home."

Hiroki hesitated a moment but eventually got in the plane behind Bulma.

"Alright guys," She said after passing Baby Trunks to Yajirobe. "Hang on. Here we go"

Ichiro flew as fast as he could in the direction the others were once flying in but he wasn't sure if he was going the right way as he was yet to see anyone.

Stopping, he looked as far as he could in every direction.

"Where is everyone?"

A sudden extremely high, and rising, power level turned his attention northeast.

"Whoa, who's that? It-it feels like a Saiyan…it's not Uncle Goku or Gohan…but it's almost like-like I know it…"

Ichiro's curiosity got the best of him and he quickly began to fly in the direction of the power with excitement. Much like his uncle, Ichiro was anxious to meet others stronger than him and defeat them but for the owner of this strange power, all he really wanted to do was find out who it was.

Vegeta stood firmly and confidently in front of Androids 19 and 20 and the rest of the shocked Z-Fighters as he continued to charge; his hair flickering from black to gold and his eyes changing from black to blue, lightening encircling his body and rocks flying from his power.

"You-know-who joined the Super Saiyan club," Gohan said, trying to stand firm against the force of Vegeta's power. "He is on our side, right?"

Ichiro hovered above the battle ground in shock, amazement, and a certain sense of pride as he looked down at the scene of his father, now a full Super Saiyan.

"It's…it's my dad." He said aloud. "I mean…it has to be him," He said aloud as if he was almost trying to convince himself. "Who else could it be? There are only a few real Saiyans left…and that's definitely not Uncle Goku…it has to be him."

Ichiro waited to see what his father was going to do with all the power he possessed, so far he only talked. Then when he heard the older looking Android say, "You may have become a Super Saiyan but your new found power is new match for us. Demonstrate 19," he watched as the fat Android shot two blasts from his eyes at Vegeta but his father didn't move.

"Fat Freak, my dad's a Super Saiyan. Your weak blasts won't hurt him."

What Ichiro wasn't expecting was Android 19 tunneling underground and blasting Vegeta again from his blindside. He managed to get a clear shot right at Vegeta's heart.

"Father," The boy called out to Vegeta as smoke surrounded him. Everyone, except Vegeta and 19, turned their attention up to Ichiro but he was focused only on watching the smoke clear. When it did dissipate, Vegeta stood proud and unharmed in the mist. Ichiro's tension quickly went at ease.

Android 19 then ran full speed at Vegeta and flew a fist into his chin. Vegeta's head flew back and everyone thought the Android actually had a solid hit on him but then he straightened back up with a smug smile on his face.

Android 19 then jumped into the air and came down with an assault against Vegeta's face but the Saiyan didn't block any of the punches thrown. With a final head-butt to finish off his attack, Android 19 felt confident that he was going to win in the currently one-sided fight and chuckled at his leading victory.

Vegeta stepped forward with a trail of blood coming from his mouth but the smirk of arrogance still remained.

"Just as I thought," The Saiyan Prince stated. "You're nothing."

Android 19 stopped laughing and his smile was wiped away.

"Silly robot, did you really think you have a chance against a Super Saiyan like me? Your brain must be malfunctioning; fresh out of the factory with no warranty and already broken, what a pity."

Vegeta took another step forward and the Android took a step back. Then, without warning, Vegeta lashed out and kicked 19 in the stomach. His foot went so far into the Android's abdomen, you could see its imprint coming from the machine's back.

"Alright dad," Ichiro cheered. He watched in excitement as his dad then hit the Android across the face with his elbow and kicked him in almost the same instant, sending the mechanical creature flying across the ground. After that, everyone stood in awe, even the other Android.

"Man," Tien said, "Vegeta,"

As Vegeta began to walk over to the failing Android, Ichiro flew down to the rest with glee.

"Wow," He said standing beside Piccolo. "Did you see that? He's kicking that Android's butt. He is so awesome."

Piccolo did not respond to the boy's enthusiasm, instead he continued to watch the fight.

"My, my, what do we have here?" Vegeta said standing over the senseless Android. "Oh yes, the ultimate tub of lard, bucket of bolts,"

Suddenly, Android 19 jumped to his feet and tried to grab the Saiyan Prince in hopes of stealing some of his energy, but Vegeta, being much too smart for that after he'd already seen the Android absorb Goku's energy blast, quickly jumped back on his hands and kicked the Android in the gut again, this time using both feet and sending the machine flying into the sky.

Then he quickly flew off after 19 and before the Android could blink his artificial eyes, Vegeta was hovering inches away from his face.

"So," Vegeta mocked. "Are you scared yet?"

Feeling what one could only assume as anger, if a machine could feel emotion, the Android quickly began to send a barrage of punches at Vegeta's head again but this time the Saiyan dodged every one of them with ease; then, with his signature smug grin, Vegeta ended the Android's futile barrage with one powerful punch to the jaw.

"Wow," Ichiro said facing Piccolo again. "Didja see him, Captain, didja? That's my dad, right? That's Vegeta?"

"Yeah kid," Piccolo answered as he continued to watch Vegeta's fight. "That's Vegeta."

Seeing the Saiyan go head to head with the Android without breaking a sweat had Piccolo and the remaining Z-Fighters on edge. They were all rooting for him to win but at the same time they knew that Vegeta's victory would only propose more hardship for them; especially since Goku was out of commission with his late-coming heart disease coming into effect.

"I think you have and oil leak," Vegeta continued to taunt the machine. "What a bad deal, such a fragile unit."

Android 19 shot blasts from his eyes at Vegeta again and Vegeta quickly moved out of the way and flew further into the air, then he came back down on 19's head with one solid blow and sent the Android flying to the ground towards the Z-Fighters.

"Let's get out of here?" Piccolo screamed once he saw the Android was heading straight for them but Ichiro's fascination of Vegeta's quick speed and power put him in an immovable stupor. Piccolo saw the dazed look in the boy's eyes and quickly ran, grabbed him, and flew them both out of the way seconds before the Android hit.

"What's your problem kid?" Piccolo barked as he forced Ichiro to look at him.

"I'm sorry, Captain…" Ichiro said finally back to reality. "I-I just wasn't thinking."

"Well if you plan to fight with us Ichiro, I want your head on the battle field, not in Fantasy Land, understood?"

"Yes, Captain."

"Good, because if something like that happens again I'm sending you back home."

"Yes sir."

The Namek and the boy then began to watch with everyone else as Vegeta flew down into the giant crater the Android caused when he hit the ground.

"Despicable," He spat as he stood over 19. "What a useless machine." At that same time though, the great Saiyan Prince let his guard down and, almost as if sensing it, Android 19 used the opportunity to attack and took hold of both of Vegeta's wrists.

"Oh yes," The Android snickered. "I have you know…and soon, I will have all of your energy."

Android 20 stood on the other side of the crater looking at the scene and chuckling.

"Oh no," Krillin screamed.

"Dad, no," Ichiro called and was about to run into the crater to help his father but Piccolo put a hand on his shoulder and stopped him.

"No, Ichiro. Vegeta can handle this one on his own."

"But Captain-"

"Trust me, Ichiro. You'll only be getting in his way."

Unlike the others, Piccolo noticed the sure-fire look on Vegeta's face; the look of a man who refused to lose, the determined look of a true warrior.

"Do not try to escape, yes." The Android said to Vegeta. "It is useless. Until I have your energy, I will never let you go."

"Never, huh," Vegeta replied. "Let's see."

The Saiyan Prince jumped into the air and landed with his feet on Android 19's face. He then proceeded to push against the Android's face trying to force 19 to release his wrists but the machine held a tight grip against him.

"Well so far I'm impressed." Vegeta noted. "You're very true to your word…but never can be a long time Android!"

The more he talked, the harder Vegeta pushed against 19's face.

"Something wrong," He continued. "You seem like you're under a lot of pressure. Still think you can hang on long enough to still my energy?"

"I…will…never…let…you…go," Android 19 struggled to say through the force Vegeta was using to push against his face.

"Yes, that's the spirit Android. Never say die!"

Before Android 19 could comprehend the strength that Vegeta was releasing, the Saiyan pushed against the machine once more but this time he managed to pull the Android's hands off while they were still attached to his own wrists.

"Yeah," Ichiro screamed with cheer. "That's it dad! Show that monster whose boss! No one can beat a Saiyan!"

Out of everyone on the scene, Vegeta and Ichiro seemed to be the only ones enjoying the outcome of events.

Vegeta twisted off one of Android 19's hands from his wrist and took a look at its palm. A red glass sphere sat in the middle of the hand.

"So these are the devices you Androids use to rob people of their energy." Vegeta then looked up to 19 and saw him quivering in 'fear'.

"What's the matter?" He taunted. "You're the one who started this game and now you don't want to play anymore? You were enjoying yourself before…when you were sucking the life out of Kakarot."

When Vegeta started to walk towards him, Android 19 began to back away.

"So I guess it's true after all. Androids do experience fear."

Backing into the wall, Android 19 soon realized that the only escape he had from Vegeta was up and so that's where he went. He climbed hurriedly out of the crater with no hands in a futile attempt to escape the Prince.

Vegeta flew straight up into the sky and glared down at the scurrying Android.

Android 20 sought to put an end to Vegeta's attack and screamed up to him, "Enough,"

"Don't be absurd," Vegeta yelled back. "It's enough because you're losing. You've come here to destroy us. You have to finish what you've started."

Vegeta powered up some more and took aim at 19 as he pointlessly continued to dash away. Gohan, Piccolo, Tien, Krillin, and 20 were afraid and amazed by the power Vegeta possessed but Ichiro was proud of his father's power.

Vegeta's power was beginning to feel familiar to him. He wasn't sure where he felt the power since he'd never met his father before that day but the power…the intensity and might of it…there was no doubt in his mind that he felt it before.

"Here it comes," Vegeta screamed. "A little going away present for you," And then, with a maniacal laugh, Vegeta sent a powerful Big Bang Attack after Android 19.

When the blast hit the Android, Ichiro flinched at the sheer greatness of the blow and for a second he contemplated grabbing on to Piccolo's leg for protection as he often did in the past few years but instantly talked himself out of it.

"You okay, kid?" Piccolo asked as the smoke cleared and everyone stared wide eyed at what remained of the once portly Android; all that lingered was his head.

"Y-yeah, Captain, I'm okay. It just…startled me. I've never seen someone…or something…d-die-…completely destroyed. It's…incredible, isn't it?"

Ichiro didn't really like the blast as much as he tried to pretend but he didn't want Piccolo to think him weak or afraid; and it was his father's power that he'd just witnessed, shouldn't he be proud and fawning over it's might like a good son would?

"I only wish there was a junk yard nearby so we can give him a proper burial." Vegeta continued to mock over the dead Android's remains and with a sneer he left fear in the face of the remaining Android and Z-Fighters.

Hiroki stared blankly at Baby Trunks in Yajirobe's arms. He could see the resemblance in Trunks and Ichiro but they also looked different. He couldn't wait to meet the boys' father to see what the Prince looked like.

Inwardly, Hiroki somewhat knew that the Prince may be as cold as Ichiro. After all, the smaller prince definitely didn't get his anger from Katsumi or Piccolo so Vegeta had to be the one, but still Hiroki hoped that the Prince wouldn't be as mean to him as Ichiro normally was. It was one thing to have your brother pick on you, call you names, and just hate you in general, but to have an adult think you're worth nothing brings upon a completely different feeling of no self-worth.

"Wow, goodness," Bulma exclaimed drawing Yajirobe and Hiroki's attention up to a giant mushroom cloud ahead of them. "Would you look at the size of that thing, my gosh,"

"What-what is it?" Hiroki asked.

"It looks like the aftermath of an explosion." Bulma confirmed.

"An explosion…but-but…this is the way my brother went. He-he…"

At hearing the slight whimper in his voice, Bulma looked over her shoulder and saw Hiroki's watery eyes.

Feeling her motherly instincts kick in, she said reassuringly, "Don't worry. Your brother's with Goku and Piccolo, I know they won't let anything bad happen to him."

"Do ya…do ya really think so?" The boy sniffled.

"Trust me kid, I don't think. I know."

Bulma's confident reassuring put a smile back on Hiroki's face and she smiled back at him before looking forward again.

"Now then fellas, we don't want to get caught in that smoke. We better go in low."

As Bulma began to fly lower, Yajirobe whined, "Bulma let's just get the heck outta here, please."

"You coward, we're already there."

"No, turn around, it's not too late." He said grabbing onto the plane handles.

"Let go you big oaf, we're going and that's final."

As the two adults began to rock to plane, Baby Trunks woke from his soundless slumber and began crying his head off.

"Now look at what you've done, you woke the baby." Bulma screamed. "Big mouth; it's that big, burly voice of yours."

"Say what," Yajirobe yelled back. "You're out of your mind." Trunks screaming harder at the sound of his voice only made Yajirobe face the fact that it was his fault and he instantly shut up giving Bulma time to straighten the plane and continue flying towards the battle zone.


	11. More Shocking News

Ichiro waited anxiously next to Piccolo as his father stood behind the currently still functioning Android 20. He wasn't quite sure if Vegeta had the guts to kill another being again, whether human or machine, but a certain part of him hoped that the Prince wouldn't.

"You are a bit stronger than I anticipated," The Android said turning around to Vegeta. "But it is nothing I cannot handle; your defeat is imminent."

Vegeta gave an evil chuckle at the machine's forecast and powered down from his Super Saiyan state.

"Yes, your friend managed to steal quite a bit of energy from me before I stopped him. Now it's your chance to beat me. A vicious attack now could be sufficient."

Ichiro didn't understand his father's taunting. The boy could feel that Vegeta's power had greatly decreased after the encounter with Android 19 so he was sure the other Android could feel the lowered power level as well. What he didn't understand was why Vegeta was egging on Android 20 to attack him while he was in such a weak state. But the confident smirk on Vegeta's mug was enough to make even Ichiro's logic subside.

"Let me ask you this," Vegeta said breaking the lingering awkward silence. "What makes you think you're going to do any better than him? You're an Android too. I bet your head rolls just as well as his does."

"Fool," 20 growled back in response. "I am far more superior to the Android 19 model. Stamping you out of existence is a trifle for a unit like me."

"You're bluffing friend, let's see what you've got."

Before anyone could predict his next move, Android 20 took off into the air and started to fly towards a mountainous area.

"Oh man," Krillin yelled. "There he goes. Wow, he's running."

"Hey baldy," Vegeta cut in and turned around to the others, thus gaining him the first glimpse of his son. He knew who the boy was for there was little difference between him as a boy and Ichiro but he didn't have time to gawk over him now. "Hurry, throw me one of those beans."

Krillin reached into his outer uniform and pulled out the small bag of Senzu beans Yajirobe brought them.

"Hey, wait a sec-" He started to debate but Vegeta cut him off.

"Listen you idiot, he's going to get away."

Krillin stood still a moment longer, contemplating the trust they could put in Vegeta before Piccolo finally stepped in and said, "Krillin, do it."

Then, with a lot less reluctance, the bald man answered, "Whatever you say."

He reached into the bag and pulled out what could only be described as the crumb of a Senzu bean.

"I'll give him a small one," Krillin said to himself with a laugh; then with a great chuck, he threw the small bean across the great chasm before them to Vegeta who caught it without effort.

Vegeta popped the bean in his mouth and the whole time he chewed it he stared Ichiro down.

The boy knew Vegeta was staring at him and he lavished in every moment of it.

Full of energy and ready to go another round, Vegeta powered back up into his Super Saiyan form.

"I appreciate the assistance but you're not needed here anymore." Vegeta stated smugly. "You should go home where it's safe. You'll only get in my way." Then the Prince flew off and away towards the Android, leaving the others to sulk in his speech.

"Well good riddance," Krillin called behind Vegeta in anger, then to the rest he continued, "Man, that guy is the biggest jerk."

"I have to agree with you." Piccolo stated. "But he's a genius when it comes to fighting. Vegeta was weakened by the other Android so he bluffed and acted as if he was eager to fight the next. That other Android could've defeated Vegeta if he would've called the bluff and attacked but Vegeta was too convincing. Mentally he's impossible to beat. He thinks of every conceivable advantage; and physically he's reached a new plateau. I've never seen a power quite like his before…its radical…just amazing."

"Wow, do you think Vegeta's even stronger than my dad now?" Gohan questioned.

"There's a good chance, yes. I think so."

Everyone exclaimed in surprise at the same time.

"I say we go find them," Tien opted after regaining his sense of courage, trying to ignore the little voice in his head that screamed 'if you get in Vegeta's way, he could kill you in an instant'. "Vegeta may be stronger than us, but that doesn't make him my boss."

"Yeah, mine neither," Said Krillin.

"We have just as much at stake," Gohan added. "We can't just take off right now. Ugh, there's no way."

"Agreed," Piccolo commented after a short pause. "He might need our help…but no jumping in unless I say. I need to get you guys back to Goku in one piece."

"Captain, no," Ichiro stated almost hysterically. "He-he said to go home…we should leave."

Everyone but Piccolo stood wide-mouthed at the boy's declaration.

"Ichy…Ichy, what's wrong? Are you scared?" Gohan asked sincerely.

"No," Ichiro barked back without a hiatus. "I'm not scared of nothing! I just…I just think…he told us to go home…we'll get in his way if we go."

As everyone else was still trying to figure out what was going through the boy's head, Piccolo immediately recognized his feelings through the boy's eyes. They were the same eyes Ichiro had looked at him with that fateful day three years ago, the day after Ichiro first fell asleep crying in the Namekian's arms. Piccolo new the eyes not as those of fear, but of an eagerness to please someone he cared about…eagerness to please Vegeta.

"Ichiro," Piccolo said bending down to the boy so that they were at eyelevel. "I know what you're trying to do and trust me…this isn't the way to do it. If you want to help Vegeta then we have to follow and make sure that Android doesn't get the best of him."

"But Captain…if we go, he'll get mad, I know he will…." Ichiro said looking away from Piccolo and down to his foot as he made circles in the sand with it. "And what if he doesn't want to see me anymore 'cause I disobeyed him."

Piccolo was at a loss for words. He didn't know Vegeta's character well enough outside of battle to know how the Prince would treat his own son but he knew Ichiro's character enough to know what the boy really needed to hear.

"Ichiro…remember that talk you and I had the day after you came to train with me three years ago?" Piccolo didn't wait for a response before continuing. "And do you remember when I promised you that no matter what happens or who leave you, I will always be right here, no matter what?"

A tear slipped from Ichiro's eyes and he hurriedly wiped it away but as his emotions began to overpower him, he threw his head into Piccolo's chest and let the continuing tears fall. The remaining Z Warriors just smiled at the sight of Piccolo holding the teary eyed boy.

When he finally got his emotions under control, Ichiro slowly pulled out of Piccolo's grasp and began drying his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Captain." He stated calmer.

"I've told you before, Ichiro, it's alright. You have nothing to be ashamed of." Piccolo replied, standing up and straightening out his uniform.

"Yes Captain." The boy answered as he straightened up his own clothing and refused to make eye contact with any of the snickering onlookers.

"And the rest of you,"

Everyone stopped smiling and started looking serious again when Piccolo barked the latter part and turned around to them.

"Vegeta's probably looking for the Android in the mountains as we speak but he's going to be hard to find since we can't sense his energy levels. So spread out, lay low, and find that tin can. If you spot him, call it out. Ichiro, Gohan, you two be careful."

"Right,"

"Right," Both boys said in unison then, after Piccolo's departure, everyone else followed into the mountains.

When they all made it to the mountains, everyone scattered and began searching rock after rock but while he was supposed to be looking for the Android, Ichiro stared blatantly up in the sky at his father floating above everyone and yelling obscene things down in an attempt to draw the Android out.

"Vegeta…" He whispered to himself. "Why do I care more about the Captain…than I do about you? You're my father…I'm supposed to be close to you…but…but Captain…he's always been there for me and you haven't. You looked right at me…but you didn't even recognize me as your son…you didn't even care…but the Captain cares, he's always cared, since the day I first met him…on that very day he held me. If I am good enough for him then why am I not good enough for you? No…no…it's not me, it's you. It's just like my Friend said. You don't care about anyone but yourself…but is that what's made you strong…is that what makes you Prince? I'm your son…your first born…am I supposed to be the same…should I follow in your footsteps and become the strongest in the universe, because I'll do it…to make you proud of me, dad, I'll do anything."

A sudden burst of energy sent from Vegeta above to the ground below shocked Ichiro out of his soliloquy.

"No don't, we're down here too." Krillin cried out seconds before the blast was thrown but much too late for Vegeta to stop it, as if he would have tried.

Ichiro stared in awe as the forceful blast made its way down to them but he couldn't move. The power of the blast was strong enough to destroy the entire area within a 50 mile radius but still, the shock and fear was too much for him to move out of the way.

Luckily for the Z Warriors, Android 20 moved his way in front of the blast with his hands facing upwards and a devilish smile on his face. When the blast hit him, it began to be sucked into his palms and he absorbed the entire blast before all of their eyes; leaving Vegeta feeling quite imprudent.

"Thanks for the charge, you fool," The Android yelled.

"Darn it," Vegeta exclaimed. "He tricked me."

Vegeta flew down at high speed but Android 20 was gone again before the Prince made it to the ground. He jumped from rock to rock in search of the mechanical being but he couldn't find him. Stopping on top of a tall rock, Vegeta looked down and continued his search for the Android with his eyes.

"I just had to go and give him all of that energy. Darn, how could I? A mistake like that is inexcusable."

Unknown to him, right above the rock Vegeta stood on was and even bigger rock and hanging upside down under that rock, glaring down at Vegeta, was Android 20.

The Android chuckled and said to himself, "His frustration is apparent. He is no longer the cool confident fighter he was before. Ha, perhaps the great Vegeta can be beaten after all."

Quickly moving from under the rock to the top of it, Android 20 took a look around and found all of the remaining Z fighters with little effort and without being detected by any of them.

"I will steal the energy from these pathetic fools one by one; then Vegeta is mine." He said laughing manically.

Ichiro began to search anxiously for the Android after he witnessed him absorb Vegeta's entire energy wave but his search was as unfruitful as Vegeta's. He was about to attempt to blast the machine out before he felt the sudden drop of a very strong power level.

"Oh no," He said frightfully to himself. "That's the Captain's energy I'm feeling…he's in trouble."

As quick as he could and without a second thought, Ichiro began to fly in the direction of the depleting power level.

The boy made it to Piccolo just in time to see Gohan knock the block of the Android that had the Namek in a hold that he couldn't get out of as he sucked his life force away.

"Yay Gohan," Ichiro cheered in satisfaction.

Ichiro's yell drew Vegeta's, Tien's, and Krillin's attention over to the scene.

"Thanks Gohan, you saved my life." Piccolo said between his huffs of breath. Android 20 stood up in irritation and began to fly towards Piccolo and Gohan but Ichiro flew in front of him and blocked his path.

"Oh, no you don't," the boy stated.

"Insufferable brat," Android 20 growled out. Before he was able to make a move on Ichiro though, he was surrounded by the rest of the Z Warriors.

"So, the whole gang is here," The Android said looking into everyone's angry mugs. "No matter, I have gathered enough energy to destroy all of you."

Vegeta gave a cocky smile at the Android's proclamation and replied with a simple, "Get over yourself," wiping the Android's false bravado away instantly.

"Krillin, Piccolo needs a Senzu bean quick." Gohan yelled.

Krillin reached into his outer uniform, pulled out a nice-sized Senzu bean, and threw it up to Piccolo.

While Piccolo ate the bean, Vegeta continued to belittle Android 20.

"Well, shall we start where we left off? If I recall, we were about to fight when you ran away."

Android 20 didn't respond to the Saiyan's heckling but his irritation was evident.

When he finished his Senzu bean, Piccolo flew down behind the Android. Then he threw off his weighted turban and cape and said, "Stay out of this one Vegeta, I owe him. He's mine. If he manages to get by me, then he's all yours. How does that grab you?"

Vegeta smirked and cocked his head, saying, "I don't care if you want to fight him. Heck, I don't care if you get yourself killed, but I do care if he manages to still more of your energy and makes himself even stronger, so just keep that in mind while you're having your little fun, got it?"

"Yeah, I got it. I'll make sure that doesn't happen again."

Ichiro noticed the smile and chuckle coming from the Android as he turned towards Piccolo preparing to attack and the boy became uneasy.

"Captain…be-be careful, okay." He called out.

Piccolo looked back to the boy and gave a small smile before he turned back around towards the Android. In a speed that no one could follow but Vegeta, Piccolo moved from his spot to in front of Android 20 in half the time it takes to blink an eye. Then he kneed the creature in the face and sent him flying pass Vegeta into the mountain behind him.

Vegeta gave a brisk laugh and Krillin and Tien stood in shock at the Namek's new speed but Gohan and Ichiro cheered at the sight, Ichiro being a little brasher than Gohan at the moment.

"Yeah Captain! Kick that stinkin' Android's butt!" Ichiro shouted.

Android 20 became irritated at the boy's jeering, pulled himself from the rubble of the mountain and began to fly back towards Piccolo. He sped up as he got closer to him but before the Android could throw a punch at him, Piccolo had disappeared. He looked back at Vegeta who gave a curt nod upwards but when the Android looked up, Piccolo was coming down with an elbow to the top of his head, sending Android 20 flying once again into the mountains.

"Yeah Captain, that's it! Hit him again! Blast him before he gets up!"

Again, Android 20 futilely charged Piccolo and acquired a knee to his stomach and a chop to the back of his neck that sent him flying back into a mountain, this time bringing the whole mountain down with him.

"Captain…you're so awesome!" Ichiro screamed.

"He's the best," Gohan replied.

"Wow, Piccolo has really improved," Krillin said. "What a guy, I bet he's as strong as a Super Saiyan."

Vegeta listened to all of their decrees and scoffed, "Yeah, right,"

Android 20 dug his way from the mountain rubble and glared over at Piccolo before shouting, "You-will-die!"

_Meanwhile, back on Bulma's plane_

"Oh man, c'mon. We're gonna miss all the action." Bulma carped.

"Miss all the action, big deal." Yajirobe commented, still holding the now sleep Trunks in his arms. Hiroki was beginning to nod off in the back as well. "You're crazy. Look, I've been on the front lines, got it, and it isn't pretty. This isn't a TV show we're talking about here, it's the real thing."

"Don't start playing the hero around me," Bulma yelled back, waking Hiroki up completely. "I know you. If there's a fight, you hide in the bushes."

The sudden figure of a man flying pass them ended the two adults' quarrel and drew all of their attentions forward.

"Whoa, who was that?" Hiroki asked.

"It's that guy," Bulma claimed. "That's him, cool, he's back."

"What guy?" The boy continued to ask.

"It's the guy from the future who warned us about the Androids."

"Wow really," In his excitement to try to get a better look at the guy, Hiroki leaned forward over the front seat and accidently bumped Yajirobe's arm, waking Baby Trunks and starting him to wail again.

"Now look what you've done kid," Yajirobe yelled. "You woke the baby. Now he's trying to scream my ears off again."

"I-I'm sorry," Hiroki replied timidly. "I didn't mean to. It was an accident."

"You'd better be careful Yajirobe." Bulma stated. "I don't think Piccolo would like it if he finds out you yelled at his son."

With the threat of Piccolo's rage and the sound of the still crying infant and his arms, Yajirobe became more nervous than ever. "Man, just hurry up please." He begged.

"Now you're talking Yajirobe," Bulma commented. "That's the spirit, with the turbo we can make it there in half the amount of time."

"No wait, I didn't mean it," Before Yajirobe could finish protesting, Bulma had already punched the gas and they were gone.

Android 20 continued in his futile attempt to fight Piccolo. Every punch he threw was blocked and every time Piccolo got a lick in on him, Android 20 was thrown into more mountains causing more destruction to him and the surrounding area.

After being thrown into the mountains again, Android 20 sought to use the dust caused by the falling rubble to his advantage and attack Piccolo using the dust as a cover.

No one saw the Android coming until he reached out to Piccolo, aiming for his head. The dust then covered them both and all everyone heard were the sounds of Piccolo and the Android making contact.

"He grabbed him," Gohan yelled out.

"No…Captain," Ichiro called in fear.

When the smoke cleared, everyone was granted sight of the situation.

"No, wait a second," Gohan clarified. "Piccolo grabbed the grabber."

Piccolo floated steadily with Android 20's wrist in his firm grip.

"You just can't get enough can you?" Piccolo taunted.

Still struggling against the Namek's grip, Android 20 replied, "You…are going to die. Do you hear me? Mark my words."

"You know, I used to be like you. One day you'll learn…that the more you hurt others, the harder your life becomes. It's simple; your desire to kill is killing you."

And on that note, Piccolo raised the man higher and then slashed off Android's 20's arm from the elbow up with the flick of his wrist.

"It's a darn shame," The Namek declared. "You could've put this hand to good use. What a waste of technology." Then he crushed what remained of Android's 20's arm that was in his hand and dropped it down to the wreckage below.

"Alright," Gohan exulted. "History has changed. We're going to make it through this without losing anyone. Yes!"

"But I don't get it," Ichiro stated calmly. "These Androids don't seem so strong to me."

Piccolo then struck Android 20 across the face and he went flying towards the mountain again but this time he caught his balance before he hit and bounced off the first rock onto another.

"What do you mean, Ichiro?" Gohan asked. "They were strong enough to defeat us all in the other future."

Against his better judgment, Piccolo took the chance of throwing an energy wave at the Android and, luckily, hitting him dead-on and knocking the evil being into another pile of rocks.

"Yeah…but…it just doesn't seem right. The Captain is beating this guy without breaking a sweat. I thought they'd be stronger…more resilient." Ichiro continued.

"You're just over thinking it kid," Krillin added in. "Obviously Piccolo's stronger than this guy because he had an extra 3 years to train. We didn't have that advantage before that kid from the future came and told us about the Androids and now that we do…well, here's the outcome; a future where we win."

Ichiro stopped questioning the others reasoning but for some reason this weak Android fighting Piccolo just didn't sit right with him.

Android 20 struggled to crawl out of the pile of rocks with his one hand. Glaring up at Piccolo, he proclaimed, "I do not understand. My data indicates that their abilities could not have improved this much."

"Your data would've been accurate if we hadn't been warned about your arrival three years before you got here." Piccolo explained. "In other words, we knew you were coming so we got all of our ducks in a row."

"Ducks," Android 20 called out. "That makes no sense. What do you mean?"

"I mean we've been preparing for you my friend."

"Yeah, thank goodness for that," Krillin said. "Dying is such a bomber."

"I'll bet." said Gohan.

"Yeah I've been down that road," Tien added. "But this time I wouldn't mind growing old and doing it the natural way."

Vegeta was getting increasingly annoyed by all of the chit chat and said, "How about the Coup de Grace Piccolo…or do I have to step in and handle it?"

"No, this is my job." The Namek answered. "I know that if the tables were turned, this guy wouldn't hesitate, believe me. No problem,"

Before any more blows were dealt though, everyone became sidetracked by the signature of a strong energy heading straight for them. Ichiro thought he recognized the energy signal and yet it still felt foreign to him.

"Over there," Krillin called out.

"Yeah, but who," Gohan asked.

When Future Trunks came into sight he stopped a few feet away from Vegeta.

"Trunks is back," Piccolo said in surprise.

At hearing the boy's name, Vegeta and Ichiro filled with shock and bewilderment.

_Trunks, how bizarre, Vegeta thought. He has the same name as my son. Wait a second, a Super Saiyan from the future…of course, it has to be…he's my son, unbelievable. _

At the same instant, Ichiro was thinking about this new Trunks as well.

_Trunks…this guy is my brother? But how…Trunks is just a baby…is he-is he from the future? He has to be…and he's my father's son too…but he's older. That means dad will probably like him more._

Ichiro's thoughts seemed only to fuel him to anger.

Trunks paid no attention to the two as they stared directly at him; he was too focused on the strange android fretting before him.

"Yeah," The teen said. "Even though I've never seen him before, I can tell he's one of Dr. Gero's creations."

"Say what," Vegeta exclaimed. "What do you mean you haven't seen him before? Isn't he one of the Androids you warned us about?"

"No, this one's…different."

"What," Piccolo then said in disbelief. "How can he be different?"

"I'm…not sure."

"Man, that's not good," Krillin said. "Not good at all."

"Yeah," Tien added. "No doubt,"

_Once again, Trunks is the bearer of a startling revelation from the future. But what does it mean? How could it be possible that the horrible Androids Trunks has been battling in the future are completely different from the Androids of today? Find out, on the next exciting episode of Dragon Ball Z._


	12. Cain and Able

Everyone circled Trunks in surprise of his new report.

"What-what did he say," Krillin asked but already knowing the answer. "Those weren't the Androids."

"No. Nonsense," Vegeta proclaimed. "If that's not the Android you warned us about, then who is it?"

Trunks simply stared down at Android 20 unsure of how to answer his impatient father, forcing Krillin to come to the rescue.

"Hey Vegeta, cut the kid a little slack, would ya. So a few of the things he told us changed, maybe this did too. We found two Androids, just like he said we would. Does it really matter that they don't look the same?"

Accepting the cue ball's explanation, Vegeta stopped badgering Trunks for the moment. It wasn't until Bulma's plane came into sight that everyone became excited again.

"Hey Gohan, look," Krillin commanded. "There's Bulma and Yajirobe."

Everyone turned around to the plane and Bulma flew down lower to them, waving from inside.

"And Hiroki too," Piccolo growled glancing over to the red faced Ichiro.

Trunks was instantly frightened at the sight of his mother being so close to the battle zone.

"What are you doing, don't come down here." He screamed but Bulma, being as stubborn as she was, did not listen. Android 20 saw the plane then as the perfect decoy.

"Perfect," He said to himself and then, yelling out loud, he said. "Enjoy this short lived victory while you can, for soon I will unleash Androids 17 and 18 send them to destroy you all!"

"17," Piccolo muttered.

"And 18," Vegeta inserted.

Then, with only his one arm, Android 20 sent a barrage of blasts in every direction; the force of the blasts impact being so strong that it threw Bulma's plane off course and created the perfect distraction for his escape.

When the smoke cleared the Android was gone and Trunks was resting on the ground with the infant in one arm and his mother in the other, saving them both just in the nick of time.

"Uh, I'm still alive," Bulma announce but in the same instant she began to look around frantically for her baby. When she looked back and saw the infant in Future Trunks' arms, she took the baby and said, "Thank you…you saved Trunks,"

The older boy, at first, blushed at his mother's words but then at hearing his father yell, "Impossible…the Android…he vanished," his eyebrows furrowed once more. Gohan and Krillin were the first of the others to land on the mountain and check on Bulma and Trunks' welfare. Hiroki had jumped from the plane before it crashed and was found by his brother and they both went back to Piccolo.

"Blasted," Vegeta continued to look around for Android 20. "Where'd he go?"

Trunks' anger towards his father peaked at his constant search for the Android and he flew up to the Saiyan Prince in anger.

"Hey," He said irritated. "Why didn't you try to save them, Vegeta?"

"Who," The Prince answered back without a care.

"Who…Bulma and your son,"

"Oh, them, I have more important things to worry about than that foolish woman and her blasted child."

For a long while Vegeta and Trunks just stared each other down until Vegeta broke the staring match by flying inches away from Trunks' face and yelling, "Now, out of my way." And then he shot off in search for the Android again.

Trunks didn't know what to make of his father's reaction. He expected his first encounter with Vegeta to be a tad cold but not by that much. He was brought out of his thoughts minutes later though by Krillin as he yelled, "Hey, Bulma says the Android is Dr. Gero."

In search for an explanation, everyone, including Hiroki and Ichiro, flew down to the side of the mountain Bulma, Krillin, and Gohan were waiting on.

"Dr. Gero," Vegeta exclaimed as he landed. "How can you possibly know a thing like that?"

"I know what I saw Vegeta," The woman yelled back. "It was a picture of that old guy in one of my dad's science magazines. And underneath it, in big bold letters, it said DOC-TOR GE-RO!"

Vegeta cringed at the woman's voice and it was so amazing to see her go from biting off his head to cooing the crying Baby Trunks back to sleep with a simple turn of her neck.

"Well it was an easy mistake Vegeta," She continued. "With all of the modifications Dr. Gero made to himself, it's hard to tell he was ever human. It's really amazing what he's done. Too bad I read he's such a jerk."

Ignoring Bulma's yammering, Vegeta turned his anger back to Trunks, yelling, "You told us a pack of lies, curse you, boy. You said Dr. Gero was destroyed by the Androids he created. You didn't tell us he'd turn himself into one."

"The time line as I know it must have shifted when I traveled here from the future. Oh man, I was afraid that this might happen. But-but it was a calculated risk that I had to take."

"Dr. Gero mentioned two more Androids," Piccolo noted. "They could be the ones you warned us about the last time you were here. But this time, I think it would be a good idea for you to tell us what they look like. We don't want to make the same mistake twice."

Trunks took a moment to think before saying, "The Androids I know were created by Dr. Gero for sure, but unlike the clumsy Androids you met today, these two are sleek and graceful. Android 18 is designed to look like a beautiful young girl. Android 17 is a young boy who wears a red scarf and has long dark hair. But they both have the same cruel, lifeless eyes. Yes it's their eyes that will haunt me the most."

"Man," Krillin said. "These things sound pretty mean."

"Well, that's one way of putting it. These Androids are ruthless, they seek only to kill and destroy."

"Well you just sound like a wimp when you describe 'em like that," Ichiro mumbled and no one but Hiroki heard him. The latter snickered at Ichiro's comment and earned himself another disapproving look from his father.

Returning to the matter at hand, Piccolo asked, "Do they absorb energy like the first two?"

Trunks looked sincerely shocked by this news but quickly calmed back down before saying, "No, these two don't need to. Their energy…it lasts…forever."

"What," Vegeta yelled. "That's preposterous. They have to run out of energy sometime."

No reply from Trunks was all the answer anyone needed. The creatures Dr. Gero were about to unleash on them would prove to be their greatest adversaries.

"This guy sure left out a lot of important stuff we shoulda knew about." Ichiro whispered to Hiroki and his brother nodded in agreement.

Looking around, Trunks then came to another realization.

"Hey, how come Goku isn't here right now?" He asked.

Krillin answered, "Well, he came down with that weird heart virus. He went home to get the antidote that you gave him. I thought you knew."

"Of course not," Ichiro continued to make fun of Trunks with Hiroki. "This guy doesn't know anything. Why are we even still listening to him?" Hiroki laughed silently at Ichiro's ranting and tried not to draw them to his father's attention again.

"I can't believe history has slipped this much." Trunks said.

"And why can't you?"

This time it wasn't Ichiro who made the snide comment. The sudden input of a strange, unknown voice startled all of the Z-Fighters. Everyone looked around frantically for the owner of the voice but no one could see him. At that moment, only Ichiro knew who the proprietor was but he was in no mood to give a name.

Then, in almost an instant, a man wearing black Saiyan armor and a black scarf covering the lower half of his face popped up behind Trunks. Trunks stiffened at the sensation of the familiar life force behind him.

"You were just as useless in our time, why'd you think it'd change here?"

Forcing himself to overcome his fear, Trunks swiftly moved away from the figure to Vegeta's side.

"What are you doing here?" Trunks barked once they were a safe distance away from each other.

The mysterious man gave an evil chuckle strangely similar to one of Vegeta's and answered, "What do you think I'm doing here. I came to watch all you fools parish at the hands of Androids 17 and 18. I wasn't present the first time but I'll be damned if I miss a once in a life time encore performance."

"But…how-how…how-"

"How did I get here? Funny you should ask. That sweet mother of yours actually volunteered to make a duplicate of your time machine for me…after some intense 'imploring' though, of course. And lucky me, it only took her a year to build it. I guess after the first time you break through the laws of the space time continuum, every other time is a piece of cake. She also made me this uniform. You should've seen the tears in her eyes when she saw me in it. I guess I reminded her too much of Vegeta; humans, sentimental creatures the lot of them."

"You monster," Trunks growled but dared not to step closer to the other man. "You better not have touched her-"

"Or what," The guy took a step forward and it took every ounce of courage in Trunks' body not to take one back. "You gonna hit me with one of those pathetic little Super Saiyan blasts of yours…like you tried to do the first time I met you as Super Saiyan. You remember what happened then, don't you?"

The others were trying to follow the conversation but it was hard to do since no one knew what the two, apparently futuristic, guys were talking about.

"Hey, Trunks, who is this guy?" Krillin asked.

Bulma perked at the sound of her son's name being called but everyone else was more focused on the man who was intent on seeing them all dead than her.

"He's…he's,"

"I'm his brother." The guy announced, snatching his scarf from around his face to reveal what was unmistakably a more muscular and adult Ichiro Vegeta's. Looking over to Vegeta, he said, "Why hello father. Long time no see…oh, that's right, we've never met before today."

Everything except his height and hair was equivalent to Vegeta's. His hair line still had the Vegeta Family widow's peak but it was much shorter and silkier than Vegeta's and of course, like almost everyone else, this guy was taller than Vegeta, though not by much. His height was even with Future Trunks'.

Mouths went wide and tongues were caught at the disclosure, especially Young Ichiro's. He'd spent three years with this man and yet he only knew that he was a Saiyan, nothing more. To find out that this mysterious Saiyan, this 'trustworthy' Friend was actually him from the future in disguise was too much.

"But don't bother calling me Ichiro. For this special occasion, you all can call me Cain. I feel it is more befitting, all things considered."

Coming to a realization almost immediately, Trunks looked back to the Young Ichiro standing beside Hiroki as if he was seeing the boy who had been there all along for the first time. Both of the boys were dressed in Piccolo's training gear but other than that, and his softer features, Ichiro looked exactly like the man that stood before them.

"No…no-no-no," Trunks began to repeat frantically. Then, turning back to Piccolo, he said, "Piccolo, please tell me you didn't let Ichiro train with you guys."

Piccolo was at a loss for words and so 'Cain' took it upon himself answered for him.

"Actually brother, I trained 'me' myself." He said and ended with a laugh. "I came back to the past on the exact date you did. I saw you talking to Goku and I only assumed you were telling him about me and the Androids, trying to get us decommissioned before our reign of terror began. . So I found the younger me, trained him under my own heartless eyes and put him on the path to being the strongest in the Universe.

"What? But…Piccolo…why,"

Piccolo clutched his fists and replied, "Goku and I sensed him with Ichiro the first day they started training together. We went to the area of the power immediately and that's when I saw Ichiro training, enthusiastically. We didn't know who this guy was training him or why he was doing it but...Ichiro thought he was getting away with it…and I thought it as a way to train him without breaking my promise to Katsumi at the same time. I supervised the first few training sections myself and Ichiro actually looked to be getting stronger so I had Kami put a block on their power levels so that no one would be able to sense their strength if either of them did just so happen to power up…so that they wouldn't be discovered by anyone else. We had no idea that he was from the future, and we definitely didn't know he was Ichiro. I just…he wanted to train so badly. Darn it…I should've kept watch over them better but I was too busy doing my own training that I-that I…just let them slip through the cracks."

Ichiro began to feel as if Piccolo's current discomfort was his fault. If he weren't such a spoiled child then Piccolo wouldn't feel the need to give him everything he wanted and he never would've met his Friend, who also just happened to be him almost 20 years into the future, who was apparently evil.

"Wait…so you're a bad guy, right." Krillin asked. "So…why aren't you attacking us right now?"

Cain gave a hearty laugh and said, "Wow brother, you spared no little detail. Now you've got these people thinking I'm some sort of lunatic who preys on the weak and helpless and kills them for game."

"Because that is who you are," Trunks barked.

"Yeah, but you didn't have to tell them that." Cain said laughing again. "I thought I'd come back here, gain everyone's trust and then destroy them one by one while their backs were turned. But now you've gone and ruined the surprise. Like I said Trunks, you're just useless."

"W-wait," Bulma interrupted Cain's belittlement of his brother with Baby Trunks in her arms playing with the collar of her jacket. "So you're saying that you…are Ichiro…in the future…and you're also _his_ brother. So that makes you…"

"Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner," Cain called out with joy. "That's right young lady. This pathetic excuse for a warrior is Trunks, that half bred mongrel you're holding in your arms as we speak, 17 years into the future. Now let me tell you what you've won. You get to spend rest of your pathetic life in loyal servitude to yours truly."

"Oh, no she won't," Trunks bellowed going Super Saiyan while holding up his hand and forming a strong blast in it.

"What do you think you're doing Trunks?" Cain asked, his smile being wiped away. "The only thing that pitiful blast is going to do is annoy the heck outta me and I'm going to have to take my anger out on your ass."

Trunks gritted his teeth at that true reality. His attacks never worked on his brother. He would only manage to get himself beaten to a pulp and then he'd mysteriously wake up in a hospital bed or pieced back together in his own bed with Bulma waiting patiently beside him. So taking evasive maneuvers, Trunks turned his hand over to the Younger Ichiro who was still shock at the happenings going on.

"Maybe I can't beat you, but I can beat him." Trunks acclaimed.

"Really," Cain asked with a cocky smirk. "Is that what you think?"

Before Cain could order Ichiro to go Super Saiyan and give everyone another shock for the afternoon, Piccolo stepped between Trunks' and Ichiro saying, "I can't let you do that, Trunks."

"Piccolo move out of the way. You don't know what they're capable of. You've never felt the pain my mother and I have suffered through since you all have been dead. He cares for no one…he loves no one. Please…let me end this now before you all have to go through the same thing; before the future repeats itself!"

"No," Piccolo answered calmly. "I won't. Your Ichiro may be evil but this one's done nothing wrong and I won't let him be punished for something that _could_ happen but hasn't."

"Piccolo, he killed Hiroki and Gohan!"

The air stilled and for what felt like hours no words were passed by anyone. Trunks was the one to break the silence again.

"Hiroki was only six, Piccolo, that's just two years from now. He killed him just for the heck of it, for no reason at all. He's evil, just pure evil. And Gohan…he helps the Androids kill Gohan. He lured him into a trap and laughed as the Androids made a game of who was going to kill him first."

All eyes focused on Cain. No one knew what to say but disgust rested in the pits of their stomachs. Even Vegeta found it hard to be proud of such a cold ruthless son who would even dare to kill a member of his own family for no apparent reason.

Cain's face cringed for only a moment at Trunks' words but he managed to put his crooked smile back on his face before saying, "Why're you all looking at me like that for? It's not like any of you wouldn't have done the same. I mean, Hiroki is so annoying. Always crying and whining, wanting to be like me but refusing to go through any of the training I did to get to where I am. In retrospect, I did him a favor. He was only half Saiyan anyways; he was never going to become anything more with that insignificant Namekian blood coursing through his body. I just terminated his life before he had to face that hardship on his own. And that half-bred Saiyan, Gohan, he was an aggravating burden. I didn't care very much for him but he was becoming a nuisance for my partners, so I got rid of him, permanently."

Hiroki and Ichiro stared fearfully into each other's eyes. Hiroki couldn't believe what he was hearing. He knew his brother disliked him for not being a full Saiyan but he never would've guessed that Ichiro's hatred would go as far as to kill him in the future. Ichiro was taking the news hard as well. He never wanted to hurt his brother and killing Hiroki was a taboo that that never even once crossed his mind. Sure he wished the boy just wasn't around sometimes, but he'd never wish death on Hiroki or Gohan. They were both his brothers if you asked Ichiro and he wouldn't want to change either of them for any full blooded Saiyans in the entire universe.

For a spilt second, when Trunks announced that Ichiro killed Hiroki and Gohan in the future, Piccolo actually contemplated letting him blast Ichiro; a part of him actually felt pained enough to want to do blast the boy himself. But gritting his teeth and ultimately coming to his senses, he said, "No…I don't care what's _supposed_ to happen and I don't care what he did, I won't let you kill him, Trunks. You'll have to go through me first."

"But…Piccolo…you don't understand-"

"I think he understands very well, little brother," Cain said. "It's that useless emotion you people call love. It's that pathetic feature that makes you all mortals. Me, I gave up on it a long time ago and my lack of it has transgressed me into a God. Now bow before me."

Then, in the same instant, Cain vanished and popped back up behind Trunks, taking his sword and then quickly moving behind Little Ichiro. He grabbed the boy by his forearm and knocked Hiroki away from them to the ground.

"Hiroki," Piccolo screamed but Hiroki quickly hopped back to his feet. Just as Piccolo was about to attack Cain for striking Hiroki, Cain stretched Trunks' sword out to Hiroki and placed the blade's edge against the boy's throat.

"Ah, ah, ah, Namek," He warned. "You come any closer to me and I'll kill him."

Heading the man's warning, Piccolo didn't take another. His heart went out to Hiroki though as he watched the boy's eyes tear up.

"Are you really that weak, Cain," Piccolo taunted halfheartedly. "That you have to threaten the safety of a little boy to keep me from tearing you to shreds? I thought you were a God."

With a small laugh, Cain said, "You're all such sentimental creatures…and that is what makes **you** weak. Do you see this, Ichiro? I told you that caring for others would hinder your goal of becoming the strongest in the universe."

Then, for no apparent reason, Cain threw the sword on the ground and said, "Just outside North City is a cave…that's where Dr. Gero's lab is. You all should hurry there if you intend to stop him from awaking my old pals, Androids 17 and 18. Ichiro and I will meet you there shortly. I wouldn't miss your deaths for all the money in the world."

"Wait, where are you taking Ichiro?" Piccolo asked fearing for the boy's safety.

"We're just going somewhere to talk. Don't worry Namek, he's safe with me. If I let him die, then I will cease to exist, and we can't have that now can we? And if I were you, I'd stop worrying about what we're doing. It's the Androids that are currently your biggest threat. The more time you all waste here, the further ahead Dr. Gero is getting and the sooner he is to releasing your demise."

Cain then put his index finger over his temple and stunned everyone but Trunks with his rendition of Goku's Instant Transmission.

"Trunks…where-where is his taking Ichiro?" Piccolo asked after about a minute of silence.

"I-I don't know…but we should head to Dr. Gero's lab. He said they'd meet us there and we still have to make it there before Gero."

"But Gero's probably long gone by now." Krillin stated.

"Maybe not," Vegeta finally said. He'd made no comments since Cain arrived, mostly because he was shocked and appalled. The part of him that would have praised his son for his cruelty had diminished greatly after hearing what Cain had done to his own brother. But he was also very ready to fight Android 17 and 18 so when the subject arrived, his tongue was set free from its binding.

"No one saw him fly away, did they? That Android is probably trying to escape on foot; which means he probably hasn't gone very far."

"If that's the case, then we might just have a chance to find this lab and destroy the Androids before Dr. Gero even gets there." Piccolo assumed.

"I would never do anything so cowardly. Only one course of action could ever satisfy me. I will face these Androids face to face and I'll break them with my bare hands."

Just before Vegeta was about to fly away, Trunks ran in front of him with his arms up, stopping the Prince in his steps.

"No, you must never underestimate the power of these Androids. If you really want to destroy them, we have to do this Piccolo's way." The teen barked.

Vegeta looked as if he was ready to snap Trunks neck but instead he just flew away before he did something he regretted. Refusing to give up, Trunks flew after his father and blocked him once again.

"Listen, don't go," Trunks insisted. "You won't be able to handle the Androids by yourself. We have to wait for Goku."

Vegeta clenched his fists and said, "Listen, I will only say this once. I do not have to wait for Kakarot. I am a Super Saiyan now and I am a lot stronger than that pathetic fool could ever dream of becoming; now out of my way."

Trunks stood by and watched as his father flew away in the direction of North City.

"Man, he's such a jerk." Tien said.

"I must admit, now that Vegeta's become a Super Saiyan, he may actually be stronger than Goku. Perhaps he does have a chance at beating the Androids single handedly." Piccolo said with his mind still strongly on Ichiro.

"No, I'm afraid he doesn't have a chance. And I know that…because in my world, these two Androids have already killed Vegeta. Well I won't let it happen again. I won't let my father die." Then Trunks flew intently after Vegeta.

"I think it's time we start searching for Dr. Gero's laboratory you guys." Piccolo said as soon as Trunks left. "We don't have long if we want to get to those other two Androids before he does."

Tien nodded.

"I'm in," Krillin said.

"Right," Gohan added.

"But daddy," Hiroki cried before they were able to leave. It was then that Piccolo finally saw that his son was crying, sobbing because of the traumatic events past. "What about Ichy? We gotta find Ichy…'fore that guy hurts him."

Piccolo bent down and pulled the sobbing boy's head on to his shoulder.

"I'll find him, son." He whispered. "I promise…but for now I need you to go home with Bulma." Then looking up, he continued. "Gohan, Bulma's plane is totaled. I think it's best if you take her and Hiroki home. We should be able to handle the Androids without you, but come back soon…I may need your help with-with…that Cain guy."

"Okay, but…be careful." Gohan replied.

"No daddy," Hiroki continued to cry and hold onto Piccolo's shoulder tighter. "I don't…I don't want you to go."

"Roki, I have to go. I have to find Ichiro." Piccolo sometimes found himself using the boy's nickname as often as Ichiro did, especially when he was crying.

"Then...take…me…with you…daddy. Please." The boy's sobs began to make his entire body shudder and Piccolo rubbed the back of his jet black hair in hopes of calming him but to no avail.

"I can't take you Roki. This guy is really strong and really dangerous. I can't let anything happen to you…your mom would kill me."

Hiroki didn't think Piccolo's side joke was very funny. He wanted his brother back more than anything and he didn't want his dad to leave him alone while he was hurting so much but he was also too afraid of Cain to want to go anywhere near the lunatic again.

When he kept crying, Piccolo picked the boy up in one arm, turned away from the rest, and whispered, "Roki, if you go home with Gohan, I promise to play with you all day tomorrow. Whatever you want to do, I'll do."

Hiroki's sobs quickly became quieting sniffles.

"Really…you-you promise?" He asked.

"Yes son, I promise," Piccolo said putting the boy on the ground and giving him a slight nudge towards the other two. "Now go with Gohan. Tell your mom what's going on…but don't tell her about Ichiro…either of them."

"Yes daddy. But…but I want you…and Ichy…home tonight…to be with me and mommy."

Piccolo laughed briskly and said, "You sound just like your mother. Go home; don't worry about me or Ichy. I'll see you tonight. Krillin, Tien, let's go. We're really going to have to move fast."

And just like that, the three men were gone and only Gohan was left hovering in the air with Bulma in his arms and Baby Trunks in her arms.

"C'mon Hiroki," Bulma said. "Let's go home."

Hiroki, who watched his father flying until he was out of sight, turned to them and said, "Gohan, I'm hungry."

"I bet. It's been almost two weeks since I've last seen you eat anything."

Hiroki flew into the air and Gohan followed close behind him.

"I can't help it," Hiroki said. "I can only eat when I'm…anxious. At least that's what mommy says. She also says it's 'cause I got daddy's genes in me…Ichy says it's cause I'm not Saiyan enough."

"Well, whatever the reason is, I'm sure mom appreciates it. But you've got nothing to be anxious over Hiroki. Piccolo's going to find Ichiro before that guy does anything to him."

"But…that guy is Ichy…at least, that's what he said. He's Ichy from the future…and in the future…I make him mad. Really, really, really mad,"

Gohan and Bulma looked at each other before Bulma gave a little nod forward. Gohan flew up beside Hiroki so that he and Bulma were at eye level.

"Hiroki, what that guy said about you and Ichiro in the future, just because things may've turned out that way in their time, it doesn't mean that it will be the same now. Piccolo's going to-"

"Daddy's going to find Ichy and beat up the bad guy. I know." Hiroki said with an attitude. Then he flew faster ahead and left them behind, fretting about the safety of his brother, worrying about his own future in two years' time, and hoping that Ichiro didn't hate him as much as the man from the future hated him and Gohan.


	13. Blast From the Past

"What are you doing?" Ichiro yelled when Cain threw him on the ground. The two were taken to a cave on the side of a remote mountain surrounded by nothing but other large mountains thanks to Cain. Ichiro wasn't quite sure how he got there since he'd never traveled by Instant Transmission but he definitely didn't want to be anywhere near Cain at that moment. "Take me back to the Captain, right now. What do you think you're doing? I don't like you anymore, you lied to me. You never said you were me from the future and you-you never told me what you did to Hiroki and Gohan."

"Shut up, brat," Cain replied coldly. Ichiro was surprised. Cain had always been nice and kind to him. The icy, uncaring face he wore now was foreign to the young Saiyan.

Ichiro quieted for only a moment as Cain walked from over him to the left side of the cave, far from Ichiro, and sat down.

"What do you want with me?" Ichiro asked finding his voice again.

"I want you to shut up, haven't I made that clear enough already?" Cain continued in his icy tone.

"Why are you acting like this?" Ichiro asked genuinely. "I thought we were friends."

"You're going to learn sooner or later kid that no one's your friend. You can trust only yourself; live for only you and everything will fare better for you. For your sake, let's hope you learn that lesson sooner rather than later."

"Is that why you killed Hiroki? 'Cause you don't love no one else but yourself?" The boy questioned.

Cain immediately became riled. With his fist balled and his nails digging into the palm of his hands, he barked, "I didn't kill Hiroki, you did. It was you with your petty emotions, your feelings of love and want! Saiyans must be made of tougher stuff. I have evolved past the need for love or the kindness of another. I have become the ultimate Saiyan warrior and if you ever plan to be half as strong as I then you must learn what it means to hate and be hated. Love…will get you nowhere."

Ichiro's eyes became a bit teary as the man snarled at him but he dared not cry in his presence. He thought he knew Cain, he thought that the Saiyan he met in the forest all those years ago would be a friend he would never forget like Piccolo was to Gohan. Now though, he just wished he'd never met him.

"But…why do I…why do I kill…k-kill…my brother? Why? It's not fair. He's my brother…why would I kill him…I love him." Ichiro couldn't help it as the flood gates were opened and tears and sobs broke through his body.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me," Cain moaned. "Stop crying before I give you something to cry about. I've told you love is a laughable emotion and that we have no use for. You are a Saiyan, boy. Saiyans love no one but themselves. Remember that."

"That's not true. My mom's a Saiyan and-"

"Your mom," Cain stood almost instantly, as if the mentioning of Katsumi was a trigger for him. Ichiro shrunk back in fear when the man jumped to his feet but then remembered the training he'd learned and was prepared to fight Cain should he be ready to attack.

"Your mother is the key reason why I am who I am now, boy. She turned her back on me. She called me a monster because my power surpassed everyone else's. She refused my love because I am a warrior. I had to learn the true coldness of a Saiyan's heart on my own but I'm trying to help you realize it before you have to suffer-…I mean…experience the loneliness I did for years after. All Saiyans are selfish. They have only one goal and that is to be the strongest in the universe. We are a proud warrior race, Ichiro; love is not an emotion we need in combat. It will only be a hindrance and could ultimately cause you your life."

As his anger began to pale, Cain calmed down and sat back in his spot against the cave wall. Ichiro thought good and hard on Cain's rant. What he said did seem to be true. After all, his father didn't bother to see him in the seven years of his life before that day, and even then it was because Ichiro just so happened to be at the fight with the Androids, but he was having a hard time believing his mother was that selfish. Sure she didn't want him to train and at first she was completely against it, but she eventually realized he was strong and could become an even stronger warrior under the right master.

He just couldn't imagine her not loving him, no matter what he did. She'd always been there before whenever he needed her. Why would she just stop loving him because he got a little bit stronger?

"So mom…mom didn't love Hiroki either?" Ichiro asked just above a whisper.

Cain went silent. No cold or heartless remark passed through his hateful lips as he sat in reserve seemingly considering his answer.

The day he killed his brother was a cold one. He'd done it out of rage, anger because of his mother. He didn't even take the time out to grieve over the boy's death; he just spit on Hiroki's lifeless corpse and flew off. In all the years past, he only remembered Hiroki when someone else brought him up in the conversation.

"Did she love him?" Cain repeated almost as if he was asking the question to himself. "Of course she did. He is her favorite, after all; the son born to her by her first true love. After the Namek died, I was just a side note in her greater love for Hiroki."

Cain could still vividly remember that last cruel fateful day he saw his mother.

_Two years in a different Future_

"_Ichiro, sweet heart." Katsumi fell to her knees and pulled Ichiro into her embrace. "Oh, Ichiro, my sweet baby, my wonderful, wonderful little Ichiro; I've missed you so much. Are you okay, where have you been, are you hurt? Please tell me you're not helping those Androids terrorize the planet." She begged with tears in her eyes as she released her oldest son and stood up to examine his entire body. The two were standing alone in the forest surrounding Don's estate. Katsumi had come to hunt for food in the forest when she'd bumped into the son she hadn't seen in two years. _

_She cried for two days straight the day Ichiro told her he was leaving to train with the blood thirsty Androids to become stronger. She never thought she'd see the boy again, at least not alive. But there he was now, standing before her just a strong and healthy as ever, stronger actually._

_Ichiro looked his mother dead in the eyes and with confidence he said, "I'm fine momma, really. But I have to help the Androids momma. It's part of my training. I'm getting stronger and stronger the more I train. I'm already stronger than both of the Androids. See,"_

_Ichiro began to power up. His power level began to grow so tremendously it knocked his mother off her feet. She watched in amazement as the boy went Super Saiyan but continued to charge. Just as she thought he couldn't get any stronger, his power reached its peak and standing before her was Ichiro, Super Saiyan 2._

"_I-Ichiro," She stuttered out speechless. _

"_See momma, I'm stronger than both the Androids like this, but I still need more training. I want to get as strong as I possibly can."_

"_No, sweetheart," Katsumi said apprehensively standing up to the glowing boy as sparks began to circle his body. "You are strong enough already. If you can beat those Androids now, then do it, please, before they kill any more innocent people."_

"_No momma, I can't. They're only trying to have fun. Besides, it's part of the deal. I let them kill as many people as they want, but the remaining Saiyans, that's you and Hiroki, stay unharmed. I'm doing this for you momma."_

"_You're not doing this for me, Ichiro or you wouldn't be doing this at all. I don't want to see any more people die, no matter what race they are, Earthling or Saiyan. Your father was killed by those monsters. Your Grandfather died trying to protect West City from those Android's invasion. All I want is for the Androids to be destroyed. I can't stand to see them kill any more of my loved ones, Ichiro. You have the power son, why…why won't you use it."_

"_Because they're my friends and if you give 'em a chance, I bet they could make you and Hiroki stronger too. And when they kill the Earthlings, it isn't all that bad. It's like a game, I even play it sometimes too, and Hiroki would like it. You just kill as many people as you can before the time runs out. Men are 10 points, Women are 20, Old people are 5, because they're so slow and it's easy hit 'em when they're trying to run, and big children are 25, and small children are 30, because they're harder to find on account of all the adults always trying to hide 'em, but we always find them eventually."_

_Katsumi's heart sank. This was her son, calling the murders of his father his friends and he was even confessing to killing innocent people just for the fun of it. _

"_Ichiro, I will never let Hiroki join up with those demons. I should've stopped you when I had the chance but you were too stubborn, just like Vegeta. Well I won't let that happen with Hiroki. I won't let him become the monster that's engulfed the kindhearted little boy you once were. Leave,"_

_Ichiro was stunned still at his mother's command. She'd never turned him away before and he was certain she'd be so happy to see him after two years that she'd want him to stay by her side forever._

"_Leave now Ichiro and don't come back until the little boy I still love with all my heart returns."_

_Katsumi left Ichiro standing in the middle of the forest alone but he didn't move. He stayed in the forest, in that same spot for hours, with his heart broken. Later that night he snuck over to the mansion. He found his mother's window and he watched her lying in bed. He could tell she was crying because he could see the hitches in her breath as the sheets moved up and down. He watched for almost 20 minutes before there was a knock at her door. It was little Hiroki holding a blue blanket in his arms._

"_Mommy," He uttered entering the room. Katsumi sat up and tried to quickly dry her eyes before Hiroki saw but she was much too late._

"_Mommy, why are you crying?"_

"_Oh…Hiroki, it's nothing sweetie, go back to bed." She lied. Her mind was still stuck on Ichiro. She'd lost her son to the evil and violence she never wanted him to know in the first place and now there was no telling when or if she'd ever get the old Ichiro back. She hated having to leave him in the forest the way she did, dejecting him, but she wanted to let him know that as long as he was fighting on the side of evil, she wouldn't approve of him. _

"_But I can't go to sleep if you crying. Please not be sad mommy, please. Do something hurt mommy? I can get medicine."_

"_What hurts in me can't be fixed with medicine, dearest. Only love can heal a broken heart."_

"_I got loves mommy. I got lots of love. I can fix your hurt heart." Hiroki's earnestness was too much to resist. _

_Katsumi wiped the last straying tear from her eye and looked back at the boy with a genuine smile. Then with welcoming arms, she ushered Hiroki into her bed for a hug. Hiroki took the offer without hesitation. When he jumped in the bed with her, he threw his body into her abdomen and hugged her tight. _

_It was at that moment that Ichiro became filled with jealousy and hatred from his younger brother and it was at that moment that he vowed to end Hiroki at the next chance he got. He left the mansion after that but too soon to hear what was said next._

"_Is the pain going away now mommy? Is I'm fixing your hurted heart?" Hiroki asked._

"_Yes sweetie, the pain is…slowly starting to go away, but I'm afraid it'll take more than that to fix my heart again. You see…it's been broken into too many pieces too many times. I've lost too many people."_

"_Where'd you lose 'em mommy? I'll help you find 'em again."_

_Katsumi couldn't help but smile at the boy's innocence, an innocence that she wished her eldest still had._

"_No sweet heart, I don't mean like that. I mean…I mean they just aren't with me any more…with us."_

"_Oh, you mean like daddy."_

"_Yes sweetie, just like your daddy."_

"_And Ichy too mommy, he's gone too."_

"_Well…your daddy and Ichiro are both gone…but they're gone in different ways."_

"_I know mommy. Daddy's gone to the Other World to a place with all the good people are like Uncle Goku but Ichy's still here in our world. And I'm gonna find him for you mommy. I'm gonna find him and we'll give you lots of love together. We'll give you so much love that you'll never worry about your heart hurting no more. I promise."_

_Katsumi smiled and pulled Hiroki back into her embrace, wondering if the boy's innocence and love was really all it would take to get Ichiro back on the straight and narrow._

_Tragically though, the very next day, May 13 at 4:19 pm, Hiroki was killed in cold blood by his own brother, Cain._

"Yeah, she loved him." Cain repeated coming down from memory lane and in a whisper he added, "So much,"

"Then why-why would you…would I…kill him. Don't I still love him in the future too?" Ichiro continued to ask.

"In the beginning, yes, but it only took one cursed day for you to come to your senses. It's what I've been telling you, kid. If you really care about your brother and your mother, then you've got to stop loving them now, before that love, or lack of it, moves you to do something…something that you can never take back."

Cain's voice strained a bit as he spoke and Ichiro noticed it but Cain tried to pass it by as if it didn't happen. Ichiro knew what it meant because he did the same thing around Piccolo when he didn't want him to know he was about to cry.

Standing up, he walked carefully over to Cain's side and sat beside him. Cain's initial instinct was to go on the defense but he suppressed that urge long enough to decode Ichiro's plan which was simply to sit beside the angry man and give him some form a comfort although Ichiro knew Cain didn't deserve it.

"Why didn't the Captain stop you?" The boy asked.

Cain looked away from him and said, "Piccolo was dead long before Hiroki was killed. Besides, it really didn't matter, I never met him but I know that a Namek's power is nowhere near superior to mine. If he were there, Piccolo would've died right alongside his son that day."

"You-you never met the Captain," Ichiro confirmed in alarm. "Well…no wonder you hate so much."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Cain bit but Ichiro's demeanor didn't change. He was focused on thinking how different his life might have been if it weren't for Piccolo.

"While you were training me and pressing me to be bad and hateful, whenever I came home and did something bad or mean to Hiroki, Captain would help me see why I should love and protect my little brother…because, like it or not, me and Hiroki are brothers and…and he looks up to me. I never really appreciated that until now. I've always been so mean to Hiroki; I thought he was always trying to get me in trouble but…but he really just wanted me to like him."

The tears began to fall then and Ichiro's words were getting caught in his throat but he persevered.

"Whenever I'd begin to miss my mom, the Captain would…he would take me to her and for that day, that entire day, we'd all be together as a family. And when I was scared but didn't tell him, he always found out somehow and he'd tell me that… it's okay to be scared sometimes, because we all get scared and that's what-what we got loved ones for, to help us through the fear. No matter how much you tried to change me, the Captain was always there to make sure I stayed…to make sure I stayed the boy my mommy loves. Captain's a good dad...but you never got a chance to see that. You never got a chance to see what it's like to have a real father...some one who loves you as much as your mom did but he just shows it a little bit different. You missed out on that...and I feel sorry for you."

Ichiro's tears fell freely as he spoke and he didn't try to hide them. To him, life without Piccolo was as worse as a life where his mother didn't love him anymore.

The young boy's speech touched Cain in parts of his soul he didn't know he still possessed. His nails dug deeper and deeper into his skin as he tried to push the emotions back but even more slowly they continued to fight their way to the forefront.

"Do you…regret killing Hiroki?" Ichiro asked.

Without hesitation and filled with bitter anger, Cain shouted, "No, I regret nothing! I'm the strongest in the universe! I am a Saiyan ascended past that wretched Super Saiyan form! People everywhere fear me, no one dares to disagree or revolt against me. I am a God!"

"But you're alone," Ichiro stated frankly. "You're the strongest in the world…but you got no one. You're all alone. How can you live your life, without having anyone to protect…to love…no one to hold…no one to hold you? How do you live like that?"

"I am a Saiyan-"

"So am I…so is my mom and my Uncle Goku. We're all Saiyans but we…we still love. Our Saiyan instinct makes us warriors but…love makes us strong."

Cain laughed sarcastically and then he got real serious before he said, "If you mother loves you so much, why did she abandon you…for making a mistake…without even trying to help you correct your mistake. Why did she stop loving you boy? Huh! Why?"

Ichiro flinched as the man rose his voice but quickly calmed back down and shook his head no, replying, "She didn't…she never stopped loving me. She stopped loving you."

Cain's eyes widened and his nails finally succeeded in digging into his palms and obtaining blood. He didn't notice the blood though as he pushed himself off the ground and walked unsteadily across the cave to the other side.

"My mom loves me," Ichiro sustained. "I know she does and no matter what I do from here on out, I know she'll never stop loving me, because I will never become you. I don't like it when people die and I don't want to like it. I'm not a monster, you are."

Cain's anger raged and he slammed his bloody fist into the cave wall and then he turned heatedly around to Ichiro.

"Shut up," He barked. "I'm not a monster and no matter how hard you want to change the future, you **will** become me. You will be the strongest even if I have to beat it into you."

It was then, just as Cain was about to pounce, that Android 20 appeared at the entrance of the cave. He was surprised to see them there but Cain was expecting his arrival, though he was taken aback a bit as his outburst threw him off.

"Ah, Gero," Cain growled. "You sure have perfect timing."

"Who-who are you?" Dr. Gero asked trying to maneuver around the two in order to get to his lab entrance. It was then that Ichiro first noticed the giant metal doors at the back of the cave. "What are you doing here?"

"You don't know me Doctor, but I know you. Don't worry; I'm not going to try to stop you. I want you to awaken the others; this place is boring without them."

"You-you know about my Androids?"

"Yes, but I must warn you, if I have to stand here and explain to you why I know about Androids 17 and 18, Piccolo and the others will have found us and destroyed you before you're able to release them, so stop badgering me and get to work."

Dr. Gero gritted his teeth at Cain's order but he didn't waste any more time before walking over to the doors. Ichiro watched with intent at every step the Doctor took.

"Oh great," Cain announced drawing the others attention. "Cue ball's here."

Dr. Gero and Ichiro turned to the outside of the cave and floating out in the open was Krillin with a stupid look on his face.

"He is too late," Dr. Gero stated. "There is nothing he or his friends can do to stop me now."

Dr. Gero then advanced to the doors and pressed in several numbers on the key pad before there was a buzzing noise and the doors proceeded to open. Cain lifted Ichiro off the ground by his collar and practically dragged the boy through the doors behind Dr. Gero.

"Oh no," Krillin groaned. "I better warn the others."

Krillin began to concentrate as hard as he could to send a signal out to Piccolo, Tien, Vegeta, and Trunks to alert them to his whereabouts.

When the big metal doors closed, Ichiro, Cain, and Dr. Gero were in pitch darkness. Ichiro couldn't see his own hand in front of his face and in fear of being in a confined space with two pure evil people, he began to shiver.

"Hey Doc," Cain uttered. "Think you can get some lights on in here?"

Doctor Gero was at first surprised at finding out that the two had followed him into the cave but he answered back anyways, "Hold your horses, your end will come soon enough."

Cain knew that Dr. Gero thought the Androids were going to kill him and Ichiro as well as the others but since he already knew the future's outcome, he also knew it was he who would have the last laugh.

The Doctor reached over to the wall by habit and abstracted a remote that rested in its casing. As soon as he picked up the remote all of the lights in the cave began popping on one by one. Ichiro looked curiously around the lab and was taken in by all of the buttons and lights, but what caught his attention the most were the three big chambers lined up against the wall that resembled coffins. Across the front of them were the numbers 17, 18, and 19. The one that said 19 was open but the other two were still fastened. On top of a table in the middle of the lab was another casing just like the others but Ichiro couldn't make out the number on it while it was lying down. Unconsciously, he began to move closer to the chamber but Cain placed a heavy hand on his shoulder, stopping him without reason.

Dr. Gero walked over to the chamber with 17 on it and stood there as if he was unsure of what to do.

"I had hoped to avoid activating them so soon," He said. "But it seems the time to put my Androids to the test has come. I no longer have a choice." Then, stepping back, he pointed the remote at the chamber and pressed a button. Immediately, the chamber door began to open, and just as Trunks had described, a boy with long black hair and an orange scarf around his neck awoken and stepped out of his prison.

"Ah yes," Dr. Gero greeted. "Android 17,"

The Android turned towards the doctor and for a moment his eyes focused intently on the remote in the man's hand. Dr. Gero didn't seem to notice the Android's gaze but Ichiro and Cain did.

With an innocent smile, Android 17 stated calmly, "Dr. Gero, how are you today?"

Ignoring the question, Dr. Gero replied, "Good, good, you remember me."

"Of course, you gave me life doctor." Android 17 continued in his same calm, mundane tone.

Dr. Gero's face lit with glee at seeing the Android 'behaving' properly.

"And now for 18," He said opening her chamber door by pressing a button on the side.

17 waited patiently as the chamber opened slowly to reveal Android 18. When the beautiful young girl moved her eyes, the first person she saw was 17 and he inconspicuously drew her attention over to Dr. Gero's hand in which their shut off remote still remained.

"Hello doctor." Android 18 greeted with the same false smile 17 gave but her voice was a bit more cheerful than the former. "How have you been?"

"Good, so you remember me too 18."

"How could I forget?" Again, Dr. Gero neglected to see the danger that Ichiro and Cain focused on, like the spite in 18's question.

"I see that you have chosen to become an Android." Android 18 stated.

"Yes," Dr. Gero answered. "Now I have eternal life like you. But we have pressing matters at hand. In the past the two of you have displayed an unacceptable tendency to disobey my orders. I blame myself for this and the way I programmed you. I have since modified your programing however…and I will no longer tolerate insubordination."

Waiting for some sort of response, bur receiving nothing but the two Androids' attention, Dr. Gero walked passed them a bit and folded his arms behind his back before continuing, "Now then, listen closely. Several of Goku's friends are presently outside our door; two of the fools are over there. You are to destroy them immediately."

"Yes," Android 18 answered.

"We understand," 17 added.

As if on cue, the exit doors began to rumble and shake as some outside force processed to attack them.

"Here they are now," Dr. Gero declared with pleasure. "The fools still do not realize what awaits them. But they will, oh-ho-ho-ho, they will. Now go out there and finish them."

Dr. Gero was in such a stupor over his expectation of the Z-fighters destruction that he let his guard down, giving Android 17 the perfect opportunity to snatch the shutoff controller from his hand.

After having the remote stolen from his possession, Dr. Gero's sense of joy quickly faded.

"Huh, Android 17, what are you doing?" Dr. Gero exclaimed.

"This is the controller you used to deactivate us last time, isn't it Dr. Gero?" 17 asked holding the remote far from Android 20's reach. "I think I'd better hold on to it. What? You disagree? Then let's try another idea."

Then everyone watched as Android 17 crushed the controller effortlessly with one hand.

"What-what have you done?" Dr. Gero tried to growl intimidatingly but everyone present could see the fear in his inhuman eyes. "You dare to defy me. I created you."

His innocent façade gone, 17 glared at Dr. Gero with a malicious smirk. "You're not going to put us to sleep again, old man."

"This is nonsense 17. I order you to go out there and exterminate those intruders at once." The doctor commanded.

Just outside, Ichiro and Cain heard yelling coming from two voices and then a blue flash outlined the door. Someone from outside had blasted the door but Cain and the two rouge Androids didn't make a move of shock as Dr. Gero and Ichiro did. The impact of the blast against the door was strong enough for Ichiro to think he needed to seek protection behind Cain but when the smoke cleared, nothing but the fallen door was damaged.

When he came back from behind Cain, Ichiro was ecstatic to see Piccolo but Cain moved the boy back behind him before the Namek noticed them past the still dissipating smoke. Then he took two slow deliberate steps back and from the angle they were in, Piccolo would have to come inside of the lab to see them and Cain was almost certain that wouldn't happen.

"Well, well, what have we here that has you all so nervous?" Vegeta mocked. "A boy with long hair and a scarf around his neck and a beautiful young girl; I take it these are the scary Androids we've heard so much about."

"That's them," Trunks replied.

_Our heroes have finally come face to face with the Androids of Trunks' predictions, but can they really be as terrible as the young Saiyan claims? Find out on the next exciting episode of Dragon Ball Z._


	14. 16,17&18

"They're Androids?" Krillin asked baffled staring Androids 17 and 18 down. "They look just like humans to me."

Trunks tensed and said, "Don't be fooled by the way they look. They're both deadly…and they're stronger than all of us."

Dr. Gero grunted at the teen's proclamation. He knew the strength of his own creations better than anyone and that was one of the reasons why he hated losing control of them.

"Well, Goku's friends are very determined to stop us, but they will not. We will destroy them just as they destroyed Android 19." The doctor said, still vainly trying to assert control over the two Androids.

"Android 19," 17 said almost as if asking a question. "So you built him after all."

"Yes,"

"I see, but he was of a different design than 18 or myself. He was an energy absorbing model, was he not?"

"Yes he was."

"How very interesting," 18 then said. "And you've chosen that same design for yourself? You thought that an energy absorbing model like 19 would be easier to control? And now he's been destroyed."

Dr. Gero looked about ready to bite off some heads but he knew he was no match for Androids 17 and 18. If he had the power to control them without his remote, with simple brute force alone, he wouldn't need them. He would be able to defeat Goku and the others on his own.

"That is enough questions for now," He yelled. "I order you to destroy these intruders."

"Be quiet old man," 17 replied offhandedly. "We will deal with them when we are ready."

"What did you say," The doctor barked but his anger had no effect on the artificial humans except for entertainment.

Dr. Gero was stunned at Android 17's brazen attitude. He knew then that the Androids had reached the militant point they were at the last time he had to deactivate them and without his shut-off remote there was no hope of him containing them again.

"I really wish you had not smashed the controller." Dr. Gero continued to growl.

Android 18 chuckled at the man's anger and stated, "Yes, that's too bad, isn't it?" Walking over to the chamber on the table she stepped on the already smashed controller and crumpled it into more pieces. Then, looking into the small window on the door of the chamber Android 18 examined the motionless body in side.

"Planning to use it for spare parts?" She asked in regards to the bulky looking Android. "He's kina lacking in the looks department, isn't he? I'd like to see what other modifications you've made to him doctor. "

"You stay away from there. Do not open that chamber." Dr. Gero yelled as if he was in any position to give orders at the moment. "I order you to stay away from Android 16."

All of the Z-Fighters, including Trunks and Cain, were shocked at the discovery of the new Android.

"Go on," 17 insisted. "I think it is time to wake up our sleeping friend."

"Right," 18 agreed with a devious smile.

"No," Dr. Gero continued to plead with her but Android 18 wouldn't listen. "Do not listen to him. I have not completed his programing yet."

"Something's not right in there," Krillin said from outside of the cave.

"You've got that right." Tien coincided.

"Guys now would be a good time to attack." Krillin continued. "Before they get their act together,"

"Step aside," Vegeta replied smugly. "I don't need your help to defeat these three."

Inside the lab, Ichiro stood silently behind Cain trying to figure out what was going on as he had gotten lost starting at the mention of the new Android.

"Wh-what are they talking about?" The boy whispered.

"Shut up," Cain replied curtly.

"But-"

"I said shut up. One more word from you and you'll be picking your face up off the ground."

Ichiro quieted immediately but that didn't stop his curiosity from running.

"The 16 is just a prototype," Dr. Gero contested. "If you activate it, it may malfunction."

17 smirked at 18 and said, "Let's find out."

18 turned back around to the chamber and just as she began to look for the unlock button on Android 16's chamber, she felt the grip of Dr. Gero's hand around her arm. Immediately she paused and stood up straight.

"No 18," He said.

Android 18, now fully p. from being touched by the pathetic old man, looked back at Dr. Gero's eyes and said, "I think it's time to send you to the scrap heap," before she elbowed him in the face and knocked him onto his back on the floor.

"Now where was I?" She said as she circled the chamber and stopped around on the other side. "If 16 is just a prototype, I wonder why you kept him for so long. You destroyed all the other Androids up to 15, didn't you?"

"I was planning to repair him someday." Dr. Gero responded but then realized that he was actually attempting to explain himself to his own creation. "Listen, I made you, and I'm telling you if you activate 16 you will regret it!"

"We will regret it?" 17 asked sarcastically. "I doubt that old man." He then proceeded to scan Android 16's body through the case. "According to this data, I am much stronger than this model is."

"It…makes…no…difference," Dr. Gero snarled in anger, forgetting he'd granted Androids 17 and 18 the ability to search power levels in any being, living or artificial.

17 snubbed the doctor's warning and said, "18, go ahead and activate him, now."

"I am your creator; you will do as I tell you to do!" Gero felt as if he was screaming his head off to a brick wall as 17 and 18 continued to disobey him. "Stop meddling with Android 16 now…or I will force you to stop."

"Your controller is broken." 17 pointed out.

"Then I will make another!"

18 disregarded the old man's yelling and pressed a button on the side of the chamber that said push and it opened a small compartment on the side that contained a red button.

At hearing a button being pushed from behind him, Dr. Gero turned around and screamed, "For the last time, do not release him!"

At the same time as he finished screaming, Dr. Gero was stopped in his tracks by a sudden sharp pain shooting through his chest. Looking down, he was greeted with the sight of Android 17's hand coming in his back and out through the right side of his chest.

Ichiro flinched at the sight but he didn't look away. The Z-Fighters were just as shocked as Dr. Gero to see the happenings but they knew that it was only a matter of time before the rouge Droids betrayed their master. Trunks had already predicted that much

"What have you done," Dr. Gero spat out. "How dare you."

Android 17 pulled his hand from the doctor's chest cavity and took a step back to examine his handy work.

Dr. Gero turned around slowly saying, "Don't you know, I gave you life…and I can take it away." Just as he was about to strike Android 17, the android roundhouse kicked the doctor and sent his head flying off his shoulders and it landed in the doorway.

The Z-Warriors were all engrossed in the scene as Dr. Gero's head rolled over and stopped inches from Krillin's feet.

"That does it, now I'm mad." The doctor's head said to everyone's surprise. Annoyed, Android 17 jumped straight into the air and came back down on one foot, crushing Dr. Gero's head.

"Did you see that?" Krillin said, now hiding behind Tien. "He squashed him like a bug."

Android 17 smiled at the hearing the fear in Krillin's voice and backed for the human to come to him.

"Uh, Vegeta, I think he wants to talk to you." Krillin claimed yet knowing it was him the Android wanted.

"You, with the shiny head," 17 stated. "Come here."

Krillin looked around in fear before replying, "You talking to me?"

The android nodded sending shock and fear through Krillin.

"No, not me," He screamed.

"Don't be a coward." Vegeta insisted. "Go on, fight him."

"All by myself…c'mon guys. We're in this together. I'd like to keep my head on my shoulders."

"Don't worry about it." Tien assured. "I've got you covered Krillin.

Just as Krillin gathered the courage to fight the android, 17 stood up straight and simply walked away. Krillin let out a sigh of relief at the prospect of living to fight another day.

"It looks like he took pity on you, loser." Vegeta mocked. "That's too bad. You were so pathetic now he knows you're scared. Next time he may not show you any mercy at all."

Krillin became somewhat upset at Vegeta's callous remark but the Androids didn't seem to care about them anymore at all.

"Open the chamber," Android 17 said to 18.

"If they set that Android free it'll be the end of all of us! No!" Trunks screamed as he went Super Saiyan.

Piccolo and Vegeta were surprised by his transformation and weren't expecting the huge, powerful blast he sent into the cave and hit both Androids dead on.

"Trunks, no," Piccolo shouted but it was too late.

"Get down," Krillin yelled and took cover as the blast made instant ruble of the lab.

Ichiro instinctively wrapped his arms around Cain's waist and buried his head into the man's abdomen for protection against the blast as it made contact with the Androids. Cain was caught off guard by the boy's embrace as he hadn't felt the gentle touch of another in over 20 years.

The Z-Fighters managed to get out of the blast range before the entire mountain was destroyed but as far as they knew, everything inside of the lab had been destroyed.

"Hey Trunks," Krillin screamed floating in the air with everyone one else. "How about a little more warning the next time you do that."

Vegeta grunted and said, "Bad move, why'd you go and do that for?"

"What's wrong?" Trunks asked.

"Well look, down there." Vegeta nodded down to where the lab once as and in its place were the Androids, Cain, and Ichiro. Piccolo's heart wretched at seeing Cain's hand resting on Ichiro's shoulder. He wanted to rip Cain's arm off and it took every fiber of self-control in his body to keep him from attacking.

Trunks balled his fists in anger and said, "I don't understand. There's no way anyone could survive that. That was my most intense blast."

"Now that's too bad," Vegeta continued to insult the boy. "By doing that you just showed them how weak you are. Never send a boy to do a man's job."

Android 18 succeeded in preserving Android 16's chamber and held it above her head with one hand, almost as if she was trying to mock Trunks' power. Android 17 looked over to Cain and Ichiro as if seeing them for the first time.

"Who are you again?" He asked.

"We're just a couple of admiring spectators." Cain answered. "I know of your work…your power…I know you can kill these fools without trying and I want to see it in person. To be honest…I guess you could say I'm your biggest fan."

"And how do you know that we won't kill you along with them?" 17 asked with a cocky smile. "You are just as dispensable as they are after all."

Piccolo heard the statement and was preparing to attack the Androids if necessary but Cain calmly moved Ichiro behind him and smirked before saying, "You couldn't kill me if you tried friend. My power makes me invincible so fighting me is futile…it'll be entering a mule in a horse race. Just because I admire the merciless way you kill, doesn't mean I'm impressed by your power."

Android 17 scanned Cain's body and examined the amount of strength he had. From what he saw, 17 was sure he could beat Cain but he decided not to fight him. He thought the Saiyan's arrogant attitude would be entertaining to keep around, especially considering that he was apparently on their side.

"Don't make me wait all day 18." Android 17 said returning to the situation at hand. "Are you going to open it up or not?"

Android 18 gave a slight flick of the wrist and threw the chamber on the ground and then everyone waited anxiously as she pressed Android 16's release button.

"Let's meet our new friend." She said but as the case began to open too slowly for her taste, Android 18 kicked the lid off revealing the sight of a big brutish looking man in lime green armor with a red Mohawk.

"Oh no, they did it." Krillin exclaimed. "Great, now we'll have to fight another one."

Android 16's eyes opened with a glowing red tint at first but then turned light blue. When the big Android stood up out of the chamber, Ichiro began to shiver in fear. Android 16 towered over him like a giant. Piccolo was tall but at least Ichiro knew he was a good guy, but this new android was supposedly bad so the boy feared that he would turn around and crush him like a bug just for the heck of it.

"Uh, guys, he's uh…big," Krillin started freaking out. "He's very big and he's ugly too."

"Well good morning," Android 17 said greeting their newly awakened Android ally. "It must feel good to get out of that coffin. How long have you been cooped up in that container anyways?"

No answer.

"Come one, speak." 17 urged. "Did Dr. Gero no give you a voice box?"

No answer still.

"He tried to tell us it was dangerous to activate you." Android 17 continued with the one sided conversation.

"Why would the doctor say such a thing?" 18 inputted. Do you know?"

Still, Android 16 said nothing.

"Do you have something to say?" 18 asked somewhat annoyed.

"Hello, anyone home?" 17 taunted. "The strong silent type, huh?"

Finally giving up on getting the big giant to say a response, Android 17 said, "C'mon, let's go."

"Where to?" 18 asked.

"To complete our mission. 16, Dr. Gero programmed you with a mission to destroy Goku, isnt' that right?"

"That's right," 16 finally stated.

"Well I'll be, so the big guy can speak after all.

"Dr. Gero must have programmed him to react only to commands that relate only to his main objective." 18 said.

"I didn't think the doctor was that smart, but let's see if16 can carry out his objective. Find Goku and destroy him." 17 ordered, then, looking back over to Cain he said, "I suppose you two are coming along as well? You are like our groupies after all."

With a brazen grin, Cain replied, "You know, it's that arrogant sarcasm of yours that gets me every time."

Then, without another remark, the androids flew into the sky and Cain followed right behind them, dragging Ichiro along beside him. Ichiro looked solemnly back to Piccolo as they flew away but the Namek knew he stood no chance against all three androids and Cain if they were all as strong as Trunks said they were. Still, he was about to take the chance of being beaten to a pulp for Ichiro before Trunks flew and front of him and silently shook his head no.

"Hey, they're leaving." Krillin announced the obvious. "Good riddance…we're safe."

"But, where do you think they're going?" Tien asked. "Should we follow them?"

Piccolo answered, "If they went that direction, they're not going to South City, that's the other way."

"I've got it," Krillin screamed. "They've gone after Goku. Yeah, Dr. Gero's goal was to get back at Goku for destroying his Red Ribbon army."

"Yeah, but do you think those Androids will still follow Dr. Gero's orders now?" Tien questioned.

"I don't care where they went." Vegeta barked. His anger was silently boiling since the moment the Androids left. He hated the fact that they left them behind to go on whatever venture they were headed to as if it meant nothing to fight him. "I'm going to track them down myself. They're cowards. They left because they were afraid of me. And they should be…"

Vegeta charged up as high as he could and turned into a Super Saiyan full of anger.

Trunks, anticipating his father's endeavors, quickly flew in front of Vegeta and held his arms out, blocking his path.

"No stop," The teen screamed. "Stay here. Don't go after them."

"You expect me to wait for Kakarot?" Vegeta asked smugly.

"Kakarot," Trunks replied a bit confused. "Oh, you mean Goku. That's right. We need him for this battle. We're only strong enough if we all stay together."

Vegeta laughed sarcastically and said, "Sure, let's wait for Kakarot…I mean, wouldn't it be easier if we all joined up with the Androids instead? He's history. Now get out of my way before you get hurt…and let me finish them off, by myself without Kakarot!"

"You can't. If you face the Androids alone, you'll be destroyed for sure. You must listen to me, stay here."

In a fit of rage and annoyance, Vegeta punched Trunks in his stomach full force. The future teen toppled over in pain as the Prince of Saiyans snarled, "Now stay out of my way," before flying off full speed in the direction the Androids had gone into.

"Trunks," Krillin said flying over to the teen. "Are you okay?"

"Please stop him," Trunks struggled to say through the pain. "We have to wait until Goku gets better or we're all doomed. We must wait. Go after him."

"But Vegeta's long gone; we'll never catch up to him now. Darn it, I sure we Goku were here."

"Goku," Trunks mumbled as an afterthought. Then straightening back up, he said, "We have to go after him."

Piccolo didn't need any prodding. He wanted to find the Androids but not for the reason everyone else did. He just wanted to get Ichiro back safe and sound. Saving Vegeta's hide from a well-deserved beating was second on his things to do list.

"There's no time to waste." The Namek yelled and flew after Vegeta and the others quickly followed behind him.

Meanwhile…

Yajirobe was busy washing Baby Trunks' new 'diaper' in a lake while Hiroki, Bulma and the half-naked baby waited by a blazing fire that Gohan tended to in the middle of the forest.

"My scarf a diaper for that kid," Yajirobe grumbled to himself. "That's just great, what could be worse."

"Yajirobe, hurry up with the diaper, would ya." Bulma yelled.

"Just a minute," He yelled back.

"Do you want poor little Trunks here to catch a cold?"

"Hey don't worry; we know he grows up to be big and strong."

"That's true..." Bulma agreed and then she held Trunks over her head and said, "That's right, you're going to grow up to be a big boy."

Then Gohan came back from the forest with an armful of fire wood. Dropping the wood in a pile by the fire he said, "Bulma, I'm ready to go home whenever you are."

"Oh, sure, I guess you wanna get home and see your dad. Let's go. C'mon Hiroki,"

"Wait guys," Hiroki said. "I-I think I should go back. My daddy might need my help."

"Hiroki, I promised Piccolo that I'd take you home." Gohan replied.

"I know but…I just can't stop thinkin' 'bout them. What if Ichy's in trouble? What if he needs my help? How do we know that daddy's strong enough to fight the Androids by himself?"

"But he's not by himself. Krillin, Tien, Vegeta and Trunks are with him and Vegeta and Trunks are Super Saiyans now. Between the two of them and Piccolo, I know they'll be able to hold their own against the Androids, and as soon as my dad gets better, the four of them will put those Androids in the recycling bin."

"But…what about Ichy? That guy…"

"Piccolo will save Ichiro, Hiroki. I know he will. We just gotta keep our faith…because that's all we have right now."

Hiroki stared at the ground, still worrying about Ichiro, when Bulma put her hand on his shoulder in comfort.

"It's okay kid. Piccolo really strong and if I know Goku, as soon as he is back to full strength, he's going to join the fight against those Androids and he's not going to stop until he wins."

"Yeah…I-I know." Hiroki replied unconcerned. "C'mon, let's go."


	15. Lesson Learned

_Back at the Son home_

The birds chirped and the animals continued their graceful life while Chi-Chi worked hard in the kitchen cooking and Yamcha stayed by Goku's bed side.

Chi-Chi worked around the kitchen as if she were cooking for an army, singing sweet melodies to herself as she did so.

"If I know my Goku," She stated to herself. "The first thing he's going to say when he wakes up is, 'Chi-Chi I'm starving.' So I'm going to whip up something special…because he's going to pull through any minute now. I just know he will."

In the same moment, Katsumi cam strolling through the door, sweaty and exhausted, wearing a training outfit that was almost identical to Vegeta's except hers was a lighter shade of blue. Her usually long flowing black hair was pulled back in a loose pony tail and there were bags under her eyes.

"Katsumi," Chi-Chi shouted. She ran over to her sister-in-law and helped the woman ease into a nearby chair, and then she hurried to get her a cold glass of water.

"Have you been out training this entire time?"

"Yes," Katsumi replied rejecting Chi-Chi's offer of water. "I know but…but I can't just sit still here. I worry Chi-Chi…and I know you do to. That's why you've cooked enough food to feed Goku, Gohan, and Ichiro for a week."

Chi-Chi blushed at the comment as she took a look around the kitchen and noticed just how much she'd cooked.

"I suppose you're right," She agreed and then pushed the glass of water back towards Katsumi's hands. "But you shouldn't be putting your body under so much stress…especially in your condition. It's bad for the baby."

"Please, Chi-Chi," Katsumi laughed. "I'm a Saiyan. Women in our race would battle well into their second Trimester. Saiyan miscarriages were rare even for the weakest warrior. I appreciate your concern, really I do, but I can't just sit around and do nothing when my brother is facing possible heart failure and my husband and two sons are out fighting a couple of Androids that have already taken over the world in the future! I can't just be useless!"

Katsumi felt her emotions beginning to rise and instantly calmed herself back down. Then a scream came from the back and she recognized it as Goku's painful agonizing scream and a tear fell from her eye.

"I just…I just feel like I should be doing more. I'm a Saiyan too. I may not be a Super Saiyan but a warrior's blood courses through my veins the same as it does Ichiro and Hiroki. I should be out there protecting my sons…protecting the world. Earth is my home now too. I should fight…I should help them…I should-"

"You should calm down before you work yourself up again." Chi-Chi said calmly. She then stood up and began cooking again before she said, "Don't you think the rest of us feel the same way? Always having to wait and pray to Kami that everything turns out well and everyone comes home in one piece and breathing…not being able to do anything but sit back and watch. Trust me Katsumi; you're not the only one who's hurting. That's my husband you hear in there screaming and my son's out there with his life on the line as well and I would like nothing more than to have Gohan at home with me right now, studying, but there's a time in every mother's life when she has to ask herself when exactly is the time to loosen the reigns? When is my little boy no longer as helpless as I think he is? In this family…the time to ask that question comes sooner than most…but I suppose it's just that Saiyan blood in them."

Katsumi stood up, wiped the tears from her eyes, and looked at Chi-Chi in shock.

"I'm sorry," She said. "I…I wasn't thinking. That was stupid of me. I-"

"It is okay, Katsumi, really. All I want is for you to sit down, rest, and take care of yourself. If not for you, do it for the baby. Saiyan or not, all this stress can't be good for it. And if you won't take my advice, I'll be forced to tie you down in the bed beside Goku."

Katsumi laughed and said, "I think we both know that won't work but I get your point. I promise I'll try not to worry any more. I'm going to go take a bath and then I'll come back in here to help you finish your cooking for the year."

A sudden scream from Goku, that was worse than the previous, startled both women and they ran into Goku's room just in time to see Yamcha giving him another dose of medicine.

"Goku," Chi-Chi said falling to her knees beside him. Goku's left hand was clutching his heart and the pain was evident in his face. "He's in pain."

"Don't worry Chi-Chi, Goku will pull through," Yamcha assured. "He's the toughest guy I know and no disease can slow him down. He'll be back on his feet in no time."

"I hope you're right." She said with a weepy voice.

Goku calmed back down as the medicine began to work its magic and Chi-Chi was relieved at its sight.

"I think the medicine is working, he looks better now," Said Yamcha.

"You think so?" Chi-Chi asked growing a smile.

Yamcha gave a curt nod and continued, "Piccolo said Goku's disease could be contagious so I'm going to take some of this medicine. I think you two better take some too."

"Well…okay, but you buy your own."

"Oh c'mon," Yamcha said with an awkward laugh. "You know I'm good for it. And I can pay you back next week."

Katsumi smiled as the mood lightened and her spirits were lifted with the sounds of Yamcha laughing. Looking down at Goku, she thought, _Goku…brother…they need you out there. We need you here. Please get better. _

_I know we've lost a lot of years between us…and I know that through your entire childhood, all the way up until you were an adult with a child of your own, you never knew about me…but believe me brother, since the day they sent you away, I've thought about you none stop. And the day that our planet was destroyed and our father died on it I've only wanted you to be with us even more, with me and Raditz, so when I had Ichiro and I needed a place to hide out, I came to Earth in search of you but it was a fruitless search for the first few months as I was spending most of my time trying to lay low, trying not to raise my power level and bring any undue attention to Earth so that Frieza may never find it._

_Then the day that we did finally meet when Raditz came to Earth and you stated with your pride that you were not Kakarot, but Goku, and you were from Earth and you were willing to protect this planet with your life…that day I realized that leaving you on Earth was the best idea Raditz ever had. You didn't see me because I was still in hiding but I heard everything you said through Raditz scouter. _

_Since the destruction of Planet Vegeta, I thought I'd never have the pride to call another planet my home again or even attempt to protect it or it's inhabitance from destruction. I used to think that love…and want…and the desire to care for someone other than yourself made you weak. I once thought that a soft hearted warrior deserved a painful death, but after coming to this planet and feeling those wants and realizing that they were not just wants but a need, that's when I began to understand your position Goku. That is when I decided that I didn't just want to be a Saiyan, but an Earth Saiyan and this puny planet that wouldn't show up on most radar became my home. _

_Please Goku, you helped me become who I am today. If it weren't for your pride and courage, I wouldn't have Junior, I wouldn't have my Hiroki, I would have raised Ichiro to be hateful and vile, to seek revenge on Frieza for causing me most of the pain in my life, and I would have been angry for the rest of my life. Please…wake up Goku…please…don't die on us._

Android 17 began his descent on a road on the side of a mountain and everyone else followed behind him. Once on the ground, Android 16 noticed a bird's nest on a branch coming from the side of the mountain. He instantly became distracted by the peace of their chirping. Ichiro, unable to take his eyes off the big Android since he was set free, noticed 16 staring at the birds and wondered what the machine could be thinking, if he was even capable of thinking that is.

"Is something wrong?" Android 18 asked.

"No, don't blow a circuit," He replied. "I just wanted to enjoy the scenery from down here."

"So we walk?" She asked with an attitude.

"No, we drive. We're going to take the next automobile that passes by us. So how does that sound?"

Android 18 smiled and cocked her head, replying, "It sounds to me like you're being foolish, 17, why should we waste our time driving a car?"

"Because we've never done it before," He answered bluntly. "We're planning on taking a little car ride, 16, you wanna go too?"

"What, did you just say Goku?" The big bot countered.

"I guess I'll take that as a yes," 17 responded.

"It seems that Goku is the only thing he has on his mind." 18 said.

"So I guess you two are tagging along as well?" 17 said more as a statement than a question.

"Actually, I since I'm starting to feel as if our presence is unwanted, I think we'll go off on our own for now. Don't worry; you'll see us again, in fact, I positive that you'll be begging me for my help pretty soon. Besides, you've got more important things to worry about."

"Like what?" 18 asked.

"Like the Saiyan who's been following you since we left Gero's lab."

Just then footsteps were heard landing on the road behind them and the Androids turned around to see Vegeta standing in his Super Saiyan form.

"So, there you are." The Prince stated. "I didn't think you'd be this easy to find. Run out of gas?"

17 ignored Vegeta's insult and said candidly, "There's something different about you. What happened?"

"I'm showing my true self. I'm the most powerful being on this planet and you're not welcome here."

"You're quite brave for someone all alone." 18 declared.

"Don't worry," Vegeta uttered. "I came prepared. I'm going to put you back in the crate you crawled out of."

17 and 18 looked at each other and started snickering.

Annoyed, Vegeta responded, "You're laughing, why is that? This is not a joke."

"Tell me," 17 asked. "Are all of you Saiyans so full of yourselves? Is Goku like you? Is this the way you try to hide you incompetence? We Androids will always be superior to your kind."

"You take that back!" Vegeta yelled with all the rage of a spoiled immature child. "You'll regret saying that! You're nothing but a machine made of tin! You're just a bunch of toys made by a crazy old man! And don't forget that tin toys can be broken."

"He talks too much." 18 stated casually.

"What was that?" He yelled back.

"16, let's see what you can do. Destroy him."

"I refuse."

Android 16's refusal took 17 and 18 off guard and even Cain and Ichiro were a bit shocked and curious to know why the Android said no.

"So the big guy's not so dumb, huh? Now, who's it going to be?" Vegeta insisted.

17 continued to ignore Vegeta's prodding and turned to 18 saying, "He refuses? Who does he think he is?"

"Never mind him," 18 answered. "I'll handle this." Taking a few steps forward towards Vegeta, she taunted, "Ready, little man?"

"So its ladies first, is it?" Vegeta asked. "That's fine with me. Now don't expect me to go easy on you. I fight to win."

"This should be interesting," 17 said to himself as the two faced off waiting for one of them to make a move.

Android 18 was the first to attack. She flew up to Vegeta aiming to land a punch to the side of his head but he quickly blocked it. Then she tried to go straight for his face but he blocked her punch again. The two went head to head, punching and blocking, for a few seconds more before Android 18 threw a punch that landed her entire fist in the side of the mountain. Vegeta quickly grabbed her arm and flung her into the mountain.

"For your sake, I hope you can do better than that." Android 18 yelled down. I may have to increase my strength to full power, she thought.

In anger, Vegeta flew up to her and swung but she vanished. He looked up to see her reappear above his head. Before she should focus on him, he flew up and tried to knee her in the stomach but she blocked it. Expecting that, Vegeta countered with a punch that made absolute contact with her face, sending her flying backwards.

"Look at that." Android 17 announced with a smile. "Dr. Gero's information was wrong. Vegeta is much stronger than we originally thought…but could he win? I doubt it."

When 18 stopped flying backwards, she found herself in another stand off against Vegeta.

"For someone made of metal you move pretty fast." Vegeta mocked with his arrogant smile. "If you give up now, I promise I'll turn you into something practical, like a toaster, or a washing machine."

He is really starting annoy me. I'll have to give him an attitude adjustment.

Suddenly, Android 18 flew off in the direction away from Vegeta. Surprised, but not willing to let her out of the fight unscathed, Vegeta flew after her.

"Look at Vegeta," 17 declared. "He's following 18, following her right into a trap."

"Yes, and I'm sure she'll crush him." Cain acknowledged undaunted.

"Is that supposed to be sarcasm?"

Cain smirked and answered, "No, it's not. Believe it or not, I have no doubt that you and 18 could wipe out Vegeta or any of the others with barely any effort. I've witnessed your power afore hand."

"Really, please explain." 17 replied, truly interested.

"I'm from the future," Cain stated and grabbed both 16's and 17's attention. "In my time, you and 18 are the second strongest beings in the universe and Vegeta and the others are already dead."

"Second strongest beings," Android 17 asked suddenly skeptical. "Let me guess, Android 16 is supposedly the strongest?"

"No, actually, he doesn't even exist in my time which is really a mystery to me. I am the strongest being of the future."

17 gave a loud and exaggerated laugh before saying, "Really, you, the strongest in the universe. Please, it's too funny. I think I'm about to blow a circuit."

Cain simply smiled at Android 17's show and waited patiently for him to finish before saying, "If you don't believe me, I'll be more than happy to oblige you with a little demonstration. You and me, right now, all out. And when I beat you, you have to humbly admit defeat and I will hear no more from your disrespectful tongue."

17 gave another quick laugh but then became serious. "You really think you can beat me? Ha, you must have a death wish. Fine, if you win, I'll admit that you are the strongest in the universe but if I win, you and that little brat you're carrying around are dead, clear?"

"Crystal,"

Cain pushed Ichiro away and glared 17 down. Neither of the two got in a fighting stance but both wore fierce scowls on their faces. Then 17 lashed out first without warning. He swung and aimed for Cain's face but it was blocked. Then he tried to aim for his stomach with the other fist but Cain blocked it as well.

"Why don't you stop toying with me and fight for real." Cain growled a bit annoyed as he pushed 17 away from him.

With a self-confident smile, Android 17 answered, "I was trying to test you. If that's the limit of your speed, you might as well give up now."

"Don't worry about me. My life is your prize, remember? Either go all out or don't bother fighting me at all."

"Fine, but remember, you asked for it."

Android 17 instantly started off his attack with a Ki blast and as the smoke rose, he came in on Cain with a barrage of punches and kicks that Cain didn't bother to block. He was hit with as many licks as 17 wanted to give before he stopped, stepped back and hit him with a series of blasts, finishing off with a mildly powerful Photon Flash. Then he took a waited for the smoke to disappear to admire his handy work. Unexpectedly, Cain suffered no damage.

"Hey, what gives?" 17 asked in surprise. "My data indicates that, that would've certainly defeated Goku…you can't be that much stronger than him."

"Oh, but I am," Cain replied arrogantly. "Now it's my turn."

Gathering all of his energy, Cain charged until he was a Super Saiyan and then he continued to go a little more until he was pushing Super Saiyan 2 but he didn't ascend.

"You-you're a Saiyan?" 17 asked in surprise.

"Oh yeah, didn't I mention that. Must have slipped my mind, oh well; now you'll get to see what it's like to fight a real Super Saiyan. Vegeta is weak and hot tempered. I'm a true master at this level. Allow me to demonstrate."

Cain suddenly charged 17 but the Android was on guard, for a frontal attack, he wasn't expecting Cain to vanish and come up behind him for a rear assault. Cain released a series of blasts to 17's back but they were just strong enough to knock him down, not doing any real damage.

Quickly getting back to his feet, Android 17 flew up to Cain out of anger of being humiliated and with a cocky smile Cain easily dodged every one of 17's punches and kicks. After allowing 17 to vent his anger for all of 10 seconds, Cain waited for him to punch two more times and grabbed both of 17's fists and head butted the Android hard enough to knock a normal person out cold but it only sent Android 17 flying back down to the ground.

"You should stop why you're still in one piece, Android." Cain scorned. "I like you. We can both see that this is a one sided fight. I'm beating you and I'm only using half my full power. You had to go all out just to get to where you are."

"No," Android 17 growled as he picked himself up out of the dirt. "I will not lose…I will not lose to you!"

17 shot Cain with the most effective Power Blitz attack he had and Cain floated with a disappointed scowl on his face as he watched his once graceful mentor crack under pressure. He didn't move as the blast came at him and when the smoke dispersed he was seen with no sustainable injury yet again.

"You're entirely too weak." Cain stated with a click of his tongue as he descended down to the others.

Ichiro watched in amazement at the entire fight, if it could even be called a fight. Cain was winning against the Android without even trying. The boy could only imagine how Vegeta was faring against Android 18. He was, after all, a Super Saiyan as well. Was he winning against her too?

"What-what are you?" 17 fearfully sputtered out when Cain was inches away from him.

"Very disappointed, is what I am." Cain said walking past the frightened Android as if continuing the fight with him wasn't worth his time. "I expected you to be much more sensible than to keep fighting after witnessing my power Android. Maybe it's my fault. Maybe I shouldn't overestimate the intelligence of my opponent every time. Oh well, what's done is done. Now I suggest you wipe that stupid look off your face; 18 and Vegeta are returning and we wouldn't want her to know how pathetic you are."

As if on cue, Vegeta and Android 18 landed back on the road, Vegeta showing signs of exhaustion but the Android looking completely charged.

"Did you enjoy the ride?" 18 taunted Vegeta, then, catching a quick look at 17, said, "Hey 17, what happened to you?"

"Uh…eh…" 17 fought repress his anger and Cain looked at him with a smile and shook his head no before 17 answered, "Nothing…I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You're clothes are ruined." 18 persisted.

"I said I'm fine, dammit! Stop badgering me!" He yelled, giving Cain the satisfaction.

"Geez, well I'm sorry," 18 said confused and a bit annoyed. "Someone's a little testy today."

"Why don't you stop worrying about me, and kill that Saiyan!" 17 barked.

As Vegeta and Android 18 stared each other down, a big rig came rolling around the road on the blindside of the mountain. The driver slammed on brakes just in time to avoid hitting Android 18.

"Hey, are you guys' crazy? Get out the middle of the road!" The driver yelled out the window.

Vegeta, breath now returned, held up his hand and pointed the palm out facing Android 18.

"Your warranty ran out with me a long time ago." The Prince sneered. "Any last words before I blast you?"

"Hm, take your best shot."

Then, without missing a beat, Vegeta shot a full power Big Bang Attack at 18 and everyone watched as parts of the big rig went flying. There was no doubt by anyone that Android 18 had moved before the blast hit her. Even Ichiro thought the speed behind the attack was too slow; he could've dodged that even without going Super Saiyan.

"That was just so poor," 18 mocked as she landed back on the road. "You aim was off by ten degrees. What's the matter? Did you have something in your eye?"

Vegeta grunted and turned to face 18 with a forced smile.

"You can be very quick when you want to be, Android. But you speed won't save you from me for long."

"Don't worry Vegeta. I don't plan on running from you anymore. Face it, I'm a lot stronger than you'll ever be."

"I doubt it." Vegeta said smugly. "You're so weak I won't even have to break a sweat."

"For your information, I've been taking it easy on you. I know how fragile you flesh and blood types can be."

"Oh really, well don't do me any favors because I guarantee you I won't be showing you any mercy."

"Hm…well okay,"

Just then, Cain began to feel a couple of strong power levels heading in their direction. He knew two of them were Piccolo and Trunks and he hated it.

"Damn, looks like show time is over." He growled under his breath. Then, grabbing Ichiro by the collar he hovered a bit over the road and said to Android 17, "We'll meet again, friend, and when we do, I'm sure it'll be on better ground." Then he speeded away going in the opposite direction the Z-Warriors were coming from.


	16. Kill Them All

"Let me go," Ichiro continued his struggle against Cain as the man dragged the boy behind him by his collar as he flew. "Where are you taking me?"

"You know kid; your whining is really starting to annoy me. One more word from you and I'll cut your tongue out." Cain bit.

Ichiro opened his mouth as if he was about to test the older Saiyan but then he remembered how easily Cain defeated Android 17 and hastily shut his mouth back up for a moment.

The two flew for only a few more moments in silence before Ichiro could no longer suppress the urge to speak.

"Where are we going?" The boy mumbled. "I'm hungry."

Just as Cain contemplated punching Ichiro's lights out, a twisted thought entered his mind as he looked down to see South City and all of the carefree people living in it.

"You're hungry, huh?" He said coming to an immediate halt. "Then let's go get you something to eat."

Cain began to slowly lower himself down in the mist of the city. When his feet touched the pavement of the side walk, he released Ichiro and glanced around looking for the nearest restaurant. When he spotted one across from them, he took hold of Ichiro's arm and dragged the boy across the street and pushed him into the restaurant doors first.

There were very few people eating inside and when they entered they were immediately greeted by a little old lady.

"Well Hiya," The woman said with a big smile. "What can I do for you two handsome young men?"

"Give us a table and bring out every ounce of food you have back there." Cain ordered.

The lady's eyes widened as she couldn't believe her ears but Cain didn't wait for her to come back to her senses before he took his own seat.

"Sit," He told Ichiro as the lady hurried to the back to deliver the good news to the cook.

Ichiro sat down and said with astonishment, "Everything…you ordered everything. I don't think even I can eat everything here. I mean, it's a restaurant, they probably have an endless supply of food back there."

"Yes, well, I'm sure a weakling like you wouldn't be able to eat more than his mommy gave him and that's alright, I'll just eat the rest myself."

Ichiro narrowed his eyes at Cain's implying that he was weak.

"I can eat anything you can eat." He assured.

"Oh yeah," Cain said when he saw the elderly woman coming back with two platters of food. "Let's just see how much that big Saiyan stomach of yours can hold."

As soon as their plates were set out, the two Saiyans went face first into them. In less than ten minutes the two cleared all the food out of the kitchen.

"See, told you I could eat it all." Ichiro stated proudly rubbing his full belly.

"I see, now then, back to business. I want you to kill everyone in this city, starting with that bothersome old woman that keeps coming back and asking how everything was."

Ichiro was startled at Cain's unexpected order but said without missing a beat, "No. I told you, I won't kill. I won't and you can't make me."

"Oh yeah, I'll take that bet. Try this on for size, either you kill everyone one in this city or I'll kill everyone you love, starting with your kid brother."

Ichiro waited with his mouth open in shock as the old lady came over to their table with a smile on her face.

"Wow, you two boys sure can eat." She said. "That'll be 1100 Zeni."

"Ichiro," Cain started smugly. "Pay the woman wouldja."

No…I can't, Ichiro's thoughts came a mile a minute through his head. I can't kill her…I can't kill anyone. I'm not a monster. I'm not, I'm not, I'm not…

"Ichiro," Cain barked in anger scarring Ichiro. Before he knew it, without thinking about it, Ichiro blasted the entire restaurant and destroyed everything and everyone in it, leaving only him and Cain sitting in the debris and ruin.

With a crocked smile Cain said, "That's more like it, progress. I love the sound of destruction in the morning. Now then, destroy the city and I'll take you back home to your mother."

"Do you promise?" Ichiro asked without thinking of the terms of agreement.

"Yes, of course." Cain laughed and stood up from his surprisingly still intact chair. "I never lie. Now do it or I'll kill that bratty little brother of yours."

Cain flew up in the sky and hovered above the city and watched as the people near the restaurant they were in ran around in fear. He enjoyed seeing the panic in their eyes and couldn't wait to see the destroyed city after Ichiro was finished with it.

The young Saiyan flew up to Cain and stared down to the city with tears in his eyes, and then, without a moment's hesitation, he charged up a blast in the center of his right hand and screamed, "Red Fox Dawn." A giant red blast covered the entire city and for a second it only looked like a shining red light and then, all at once, everything began exploding.

"Yes!" Cain screamed. "Death, destruction, I love it!"

The tears finally broke through Ichiro's defenses and crept slowly down his face. Turning to Cain he said, "Now-now take me to my mother. I'm ready to go home."

"Oh yeah, about that…I lied."

"No! You promised…you can't-you can't break a promise, you can't." Ichiro yelled in frustration and disbelief, the tears coming down his face wildly.

"I can and I did, now let's go. I want to see you destroy another city like that…it was pretty cool for a kid. And after that we'll play a game and see how many Earthlings we can kill a piece. If you win, I'll buy you dinner. If I win…well, we'll cross that bridge when it comes."

Cain started to fly away with excitement at the thought of killing more humans and he didn't notice when Ichiro didn't follow him.

"No, I-I won't, I won't kill any more people...I-I can't."

Cain stopped and turned back to Ichiro with a scowl of pure hatred.

"I'm tired of you telling me what you can't do, brat. Say no to me again and I'll kill…damn, I can't kill you. But I can beat you to an inch of your life and I will if you disobey me again, got it?"

"Please," the boy begged. "Please don't make me do it no more. I don't like to kill people."

Cain ignored the boy's pleas and answered, "I'm angry and I'm bored. If I can't kill any earthlings, I'll have to take my frustrations out on you. So let's go brat."


	17. Last Ditch Effort

"Hey, there it is," Gohan exclaimed. He was now carrying only Bulma and Baby Trunks and Hiroki took over hauling Yajirobe to give Gohan a break. "Home at last. Oh boy, whatta view,"

Hiroki's eyes brightened at the sight of their home. He couldn't wait to see his mother again.

"Gohan, listen," Bulma stated loudly over the rushing wind in her face. "Can we go to my house first?"

"Uh…but I wanna go see my dad Bulma. He's not feeling well, remember?"

"I know but I promise I won't take long, okay. It feels like we've been gone forever and I really need some more supplies and P.U., little Trunks needs his diaper changed. Being a mother really isn't easy you know. I have to get Trunks some fresh diapers and then I have to feed him. It's a lot of work."

"Gohan, I vote that we all go to Bulma's house." Yajirobe whined. "I want some food."

As if on cue, Baby Trunks began to speak his baby language as if he was agreeing with Yajirobe's proposal.

"Well you guys win, it's three against one." Gohan gave in.

"No," Hiroki yelled and stopped unexpectedly, almost dropping Yajirobe. "I wanna go home now."

"Hiroki, we'll come back as soon as we come from Bulma's house." Gohan said calmly.

"I don't wanna come back. We already here, I wanna stay and see my mom."

"No way," Yajirobe barked. "We're going to Bulma's house. Your mom will be here when we get back."

"Then find your own way back, fatso." Suddenly, Hiroki released Yajirobe and flew off in the direction of the Son home.

"Hiroki," Gohan screamed as he took a nose dive down towards the ground and caught Yajirobe on his back before the big man hit the ground.

Hiroki didn't look back or even care for that matter about what happened to Yajirobe. He knew that Gohan wouldn't let the man splattered all over the ground so he flew as quickly as he could to see his mother.

"That little brat," Yajirobe shouted, face red with anger. "He almost killed me."

"Oh, shut it Yajirobe," Bulma commanded. "You provoked him with your big mouth. You should just be glad that Gohan saved you when he did."

Gohan watched for a few seconds as his younger cousin flew away and then said, "Let's go you guys, I want to hurry back home as soon as possible."

"Thanks a lot Gohan. My mom will be really glad to see you." Bulma said as they flew past the Son home and Gohan watched as Hiroki landed in front of the house and ran for the front door.

Hiroki knocked on the house door with enough strength to nearly break it down. Yamcha, Chi-Chi, and Katsumi jumped up from their seats in Goku's room in fear.

"Don't tell me the Androids have already found us," Yamcha hoped aloud.

Katsumi searched for the power level and became ecstatic when she recognized it.

"It's Hiroki!" She screamed and ran for the front door. When she threw the door open Hiroki plunged head first into her stomach and immediately wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Mommy," The boy cried with tears flushing his entire face and wetting the bottom half of her gi.

"Roki sweetie, what's wrong?" Katsumi asked rubbing the back of her son's head as she guided him into the house. Chi-Chi and Yamcha had made in to the front by then expecting to hear an update of the Android situation and were just as surprised as Katsumi to see the boy crying his eyes out.

"Ichy, mommy," Hiroki continued to cry, Piccolo's words echoing in the back of his head. _Don't tell her about Ichiro_. That was easier said than done.

"What's wrong with Ichy?" Katsumi asked in a panic when the boy didn't finish his sentence.

When Hiroki still didn't answer her, Katsumi picked him up and cradled him in her arms as she carried him back into Goku's room followed by Chi-Chi and Yamcha. Sitting back down in her chair, Katsumi rested Hiroki in her lap and at the same time forcing him to look her in the eyes.

"Hiroki, what happened to Ichiro? Is he alright? Is he hurt? Where's Junior?" Katsumi hit the boy with a barrage of questions but the only one Hiroki felt he could answer was where his father was.

"Daddy's lookin' for the new An'roids. The ones we fought at first…was the wrong ones…and now daddy's gone to find the ones from the future."

"What do you mean they were the wrong ones?" Yamcha asked fearfully.

"They not the ones Trunks was talking 'bout. The old man was Dr. G-G…Garo."

"You mean Dr. Gero?"

"Yeah, him; the real An'roids gonna be stronger than him and the fat one that Ichy's daddy beat up but daddy's gonna go stop him from waking them up."

"Wait a second Hiroki," Katsumi said. "What do you mean Junior's going to stop him from waking the Androids up? And where is Ichiro? Why didn't he come here with you?"

"And where is my Gohan?" Chi-Chi chirped in.

"I think you better start from the beginning, sweetheart." Katsumi asserted.

While Hiroki ended his sniffling long enough to explain everything he knew from the time Yamcha left until Piccolo sent him home with Gohan and Bulma, he did his best to leave out the part where Cain showed up and kidnapped Ichiro.

Hearing Hiroki give his explanation, some of the adults' questions were answered but trying to understand the complicated explanation from an excited four year old was like translating a story from another language in some parts.

"Whoa," Yamcha uttered. "An even stronger set of Androids…unbelievable. And I nearly met my end at the hand of Dr. Gero, how can I possibly stand a chance against even stronger Androids? Oh Goku…we need you more than ever."

Just then Goku started to groan again and Chi-Chi went to check on him while Katsumi continued to question Hiroki.

"Okay, Roki, you've told us about the Androids, you've told us about Dr. Gero, and you've told us where Junior's gone, but you still haven't told us where Ichiro is."

"I-I can't mommy. I aint 'posed to."

"And why not?"

"Daddy said so. He said I can tell you everything 'cept what happened to Ichy."

"What has happened to Ichy?" Katsumi felt her heart skip a beat. She had to know what happened to her son but Hiroki shook his head no and tears breached his eyes as he thought about disappointing his mother.

"Hiroki, I know you don't want to disobey your daddy but mommy really needs to know what happened to your brother. Please, just tell me if he's okay."

Nodding yes, Hiroki said, "He said he couldn't hurt Ichy 'cuz-"

Hiroki realized he had already said too much and he put his hand over his mouth before he revealed Cain's identity.

"Who is 'he' sweetie? What do you mean he can't hurt Ichy? Please tell me what you know, Roki, please."

Hiroki couldn't bear to see the tears that welded in his mother's eyes and caved under the pressure of her begging.

"Ichiro came from the future mommy."

Katsumi, Chi-Chi, and Yamcha were all confused at the announcement but figured it was best to let Hiroki finish his explanation before questioning him.

"He came from the future with a time machine just like the other guy mommy and he's mean. He took Ichiro and now daddy has to go find him. That's why he sent me home, because the new Ichiro is scary and strong too."

"Wait sweetheart," Katsumi stopped him. "So…the Ichiro that came from the future kidnapped our Ichiro? And he's strong? How strong?"

"The other man from the future says he's really strong mommy, stronger than even the Androids, but he's bad mommy. I don't know why but he's bad. He-he k-k-killed me in the future."

Everyone grew silent. It seemed as if even Goku's pain stopped at the sudden revelation.

"He-he killed you?" Chi-Chi asked. The news was so painful to Katsumi that for the moment should could barely breathe let alone speak.

"Yes…he killed me cuz he don't like me and the other guy from the future said that he kills Gohan cuz the An'roids wanted him to. Cuz the An'roids is his friends."

It was Chi-Chi's turn to be heartbroken then.

"If he's that strong," Yamcha said shaking his head. "Then how can we even stand a chance against him? I mean, the Androids were bad enough, but now another evil Saiyan."

"Mommy," Hiroki said grabbing Katsumi's attention again. When she looked into the boy's eyes, there were tears resting in them waiting to be released. "Why doesn't Ichiro like me mommy? I try to be a good little brother, I do. But he still hates me."

"He doesn't hate you, Hiroki." Katsumi said sternly, letting go of all of her fears to reassure her son. "Your brother loves you. I don't know why the man from the future turned out bad or why he did what he did. But I do know that Ichiro loves you and would never hurt you."

"I'm scared mommy. What if he hurts Ichy?"

"Your father won't let that happen, Hiroki. If I know Junior he's probably looking for Ichiro right now."

Kami and Piccolo stared each other deep in the eyes. Mr. Popo stood behind Kami with a look of anxiety on his face.

"This isn't a social call, it's business." Piccolo admonished before any other words were said. "I think you know that."

"Yes, I know," Kami agreed solemnly. "Of course I do. The bond we share is of the mind as well as the body, remember. I know exactly what's on your mind, Piccolo."

"Hmph, good, that saves me some time."

"What an unexpected honor this is. I never thought that you and I would be united again." Kami's expression held more delight than Piccolo would care to accept.

"Stop smiling," he barked. "I'm not doing this because I want to, it's because I need our combined powers, that's all. To be perfectly honest, I'm not sure how I'm going to tolerate being so close to you. Your mere presence sickens me. Trust me, I'd preferred it if I never had to look at you again."

Kami began to tense and quake in anger at Piccolo's attitude but then he began to reminisce on Piccolo's past battles. The battles he once fought and won as he continued to become stronger and stronger, pushing himself to the strength that which could easily equal a Saiyan's. It was then that he made his decision.

"Perhaps my time as guardian of Earth has come to an end." Kami announced.

"No Kami," Mr. Popo begged from the background; fear of losing his longtime friend coursed through his mind like a bad dream. "You are still needed. The people of Earth still need you to watch over them."

"You are too kind, Mr. Popo, but I must act for the good of the Earth. This is about the continuing struggle of power between the forces of good and evil. And the danger that looms over us now poses a greater threat than anything we have faced in the past. Even Vegeta, with all of his strength, was no match for these Androids. Super Saiyan or not, he was tossed aside like a rag doll. These Androids will be tough to beat. Even if Goku recovers from his illness, he will provide little resistance against these powerful new foes. In our combined form, Piccolo may be the only one strong enough to win this fight."

"Then we agree." Piccolo states plainly. "The force that threatens Earth is bigger than both of us…but at least with our powers united we still stand a chance. And no matter how slim that chance is, we must take it."

"Hold on," Kami halted Piccolo's speech. "I haven't agreed to anything yet. Time may still be on our side. Listen, I would like to let things play out further before I make my decision."

"You want to see how things play out!" Piccolo began to yell. "Have you lost your mind?"

"Silence," The guardian shushed Piccolo like an errant child. "Sometimes things aren't always what they appear to be, Piccolo. And I am not entire convinced that the aim of these Androids is to destroy the Earth."

"Is this a joke?" Piccolo asked incredulously. "You just watched everything that happened down below and you're still going to let it continue. Don't you remember what Trunks said? The future will be destroyed by these Androids."

"Yes but Trunks made a mistake. He told you that the Androids you encountered today are not the ones that he fought in the future."

Piccolo gave his best annoyed chuckle and replied, "Yeah, right. And these Androids are a real great bunch of guys once you get to know them."

"I'm serious. I know you may not agree with me but all I'm saying is that I still need more time to make up my mind."

"And what about Ichiro," Piccolo scoffed becoming incessant. "Am I supposed to let Cain keep him?"

Kami's eyes darkened and he turned away from Piccolo. Noting the older Namek's response to his question, Piccolo's sensed Kami was holding something back from him.

"What happened?" Piccolo asked bluntly.

Kami looked back to Piccolo with uncertainty in his eyes. Piccolo became incensed as Earth's Guardian continued to withhold the information from him.

"Old man…" He growled. "Tell me. What's happened to Ichiro?"

No answer.

"Is he alright?"

Still no answer.

"Dammit, tell me!"

Kami cringed, not at Piccolo's raised voice, but of the seriousness of the news he felt entitled to release to the other Namek.

"Ichiro…" Kami started unsure of how to land the blow lightly. "He has been out…destroying cities with Cain. They've killed over 100,000 humans so far…and that's just been in the last hour."

Piccolo froze, stunned silent. He couldn't believe his ears. He couldn't believe that Ichiro would do something so heinous. He knew the boy better than anyone else did. He knew Ichiro's fears, likes and dislikes as if they were his own and he knew exactly how reluctant Ichiro was to hurt an individual unprovoked. It didn't make sense. He just couldn't believe it.

Seeing the worry etched across Piccolo's face, Kami continued, "He's not completely evil yet Piccolo, but Cain is trying to steer him that way."

"Then I've got to stop them before-"

"You can't," Kami cut off Piccolo's dialog, stopping him before he was able to fly off the side of the lookout. "Cain is far too strong for you, Piccolo. Even combined with me you still don't stand a chance. I-I can't explain it…but his power level…it's far greater than any I've sensed in all my time as guardian of Earth."

Piccolo stood stunned.

"Then…what do we do? I can't-I won't leave Ichiro with him any longer. He's a lot more innocent then he comes off as."

"I…I disagree, Piccolo. Ichiro isn't putting up much of a fight to prevent Cain from killing people and he agrees to partake in the destruction himself with very little argument at all. The boy may prove to be more on the side of evil than you think."

Piccolo gave a throaty growl at the older Namek's declaration and replied, "Ichiro is not evil. I know him; I know everything about him from the inside out. He's not a killer."

Kami shook his head in defeat and said, "If that is what you choose to believe, friend but the fact still remains that Cain is currently unbeatable and you will only be running to your own grave if you take him on in his current state. I say we wait, see what happens. Maybe I can find a weakness in him that will give us an advantage when we merge."

Piccolo grunted and turned away from Kami and Mr. Popo before saying, "Fine have it your way. You're scared, I know. If you need time then take it." Then, sitting down on the edge of the look out with his legs crossed and his arms folded, Piccolo said, "But I'll be waiting right here. You can wait as long as you want, but remember, the clock is ticking."

Kami gazed at Piccolo in astonishment at how he could become so calm so quickly after just being so worked up. _I wonder what he's thinking_. Kami asked himself.

Quickly looking into the other Namek's head, Kami tried to see what Piccolo was thinking.

_Deep within the Namek's head, Kami saw the image of a little boy with a big smile, Ichiro, playing happily in a lake with Gohan and Goku. The boy looked so happy, so carefree. Piccolo was nowhere to be seen in the vision and Kami realized that it was Piccolo's eyes he was looking through. 'This must be a memory of Piccolo's of Ichiro playing in one of their break days during their three year training.'_

_And then there was another vision, this time it was dark out and looking down, Kami saw Ichiro, five years old, sitting in Piccolo's lap and looking wide eyed up at the Namek._

"_Please, please, please, Captain," The boy begged with the biggest, wish-filled eyes one could imagine. "Just…just one more night, please, and then I promise I'll sleep by myself."_

_Piccolo growled but the sorrowful look on the boy's face moved his heart to answering, "Just one more night, kid, but tomorrow you're sleeping over there, under that tree, by yourself."_

_With a smile of victory on his face, Ichiro nuzzled into Piccolo's side and closed his eyes. The feeling was foreign to Piccolo but he eventually became accustomed to the boy's small arms wrapped tightly halfway around his body. Unknowingly, Piccolo began to rub the top of Ichiro's dark hair soothingly until the boy was fast asleep._

_Suddenly Kami felt as if his psyche was being forced out of Piccolo's mind and back to reality._

"STAY OUT OF MY HEAD!" Piccolo yelled in absolute fury.

Kami nodded slightly and replied, "Yes, of course, my apologies." Kami realized that there was nothing he could say to convince Piccolo that the boy he knew over the past three years may not be the boy Ichiro is…and then realized that there was a possibility that Piccolo was right. Maybe Ichiro hasn't changed. Maybe the boy is just too afraid of Cain to try to stop him and only obeys the evil man because of said fear.

"I must take a closer look at Cain and Ichiro's relationship." Kami mumbled to himself.


	18. Deal or No Deal

_Okay, so I've changed to present tense because I think it's more exciting to read in. Comment and let me know what you think. Past or Present? I also skipped the part where Kami and Piccolo combine because that part of the story is 'supposedly' told from Ichiro and Cain's P.O.V. and since they aren't there to see it, I didn't go into grave detail about it._

Ichiro waits patiently, sitting against the giant desert plateau, making circles with his fingers in the sand while Cain naps. His mind drifts off into the memories of his mother. It seems like an eternity since he last saw her, and yet, it's been less than 24 hours.

He begins to imagine how hurt Katsumi will be if she finds out what he did. It is only a matter of time. Sooner or later Ichiro knows he is going to have to face Katsumi…and Piccolo.

Piccolo's reaction is the hardest to determine. The Namek seems to believe that Ichiro is good. He doesn't believe that the boy has what it takes to hurt and kill the way Cain said he did, and yet, here he sits with the blood of thousands on his hands.

Cain begins to stir, forcing Ichiro back to reality as he scowls at the man in disgust.

The look on the older Saiyan's face is one of confusion and surprise as he stares off into the sky.

"Do you feel that?" He asks but Ichiro says nothing. "There's a strong power level coming from somewhere. I don't know where exactly but I can feel it."

Still nothing from Ichiro.

_It's huge_. Cain thinks to himself. _It feels…it feels like…the Namek. No…no, it couldn't be. Piccolo could never be that strong. He's just a stinking Namekian. Well, whoever it is, their power level is no comparison to mine so I have nothing to worry about._

Turning his attention over the Ichiro, Cain notices the look of hate in the boy's eyes, coupled with dark circles and bags.

"You've been up this whole time?" Cain asks as he stands up.

Ichiro nods yes turning his sight away from the other Saiyan.

"Destroying cities is tiring, isn't it? You shouldn't test your limits. You might pass out from exhaust when we get to the next city."

Ichiro groans in reply. He's had enough of killing people. Enough of being a monster.

He's tried sleeping but every time he shuts his eyes all he can see are their frightened faces…their terrified screams. He can't fathom how Cain can close his eyes and not see the terror that haunts him. Or maybe he does. Maybe Cain sees everything Ichiro does and just relishes in others pain.

Cain glares at Ichiro's response and begins to stretch his muscles out.

"You're not still sore over killing those people are you?" Cain questions. "C'mon, they're only humans. Our ancestors destroyed hundreds of plants full of millions, maybe billions, of unworthy creatures."

"But I'm not like our ancestors!" Ichiro screams.

Cain's brows furrow.

"Really, aren't you? Wasn't it just three years ago that you were aching to become a Super Saiyan so bad that you swore you'd do anything? You had the will to be stronger like a true Saiyan, but strong will isn't everything. A Saiyan needs his pride. You, you have none, which is quite sad really. Your feelings for these worthless creatures over power your loyalty to me…and I don't like that kid. I don't like it one bit."

Walking closer to Ichiro, Cain continues to glare.

"You haven't changed your mind on me, have you kid?" Cain's voice is low and monotone. "Do you want to leave? Join back up with that putrid Namekian and the rest of the reject Saiyan posse? Huh? Maybe even try to beg your mommy to forgive you for the horrors you've committed?"

"I want to go back home." Ichiro whines.

"You have no home!"

Cain's risen voice seems to set every other noise to silence. Not even the wind on the great plain can be heard. Ichiro's heart skips a beat from fear of the boom but he tries not to let it show on his face. He fails.

"Don't you understand it kid? I'm all you got. _You_ are all you've got. A Saiyan doesn't need his family; he doesn't need his mother, and sure in hell doesn't need a stinkin' Namekian to report to. I don't know how many times I'm going to have to explain it to you kid but I'm damn tired of wasting my breath. Maybe it's time I beat the logic into you."

Ichiro glances up just in time to react to Cain's fist hurdling towards his head. The boy moves his head to the side and watches as the entire plateau behind him crumbles behind the might of the punch.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Ichiro asks in shock as Cain pulls his fist back to his side.

Cain's face hides nothing. The anger and hate that resides in his soul is on full display at the moment.

"I'm teaching you a lesson in loyalty, brat. I feel as if your faithfulness is wavering and I'm going to handle it like a true Saiyan. And if I have to beat you to an inch of your life every day to earn your devotion, then so be it."

Without further warning Cain reaches his arm out and Ichiro has only a split second to think before he sees the flashing of a yellow energy beam shoot from Cain's hand. The blast disintegrates the mound of rubble behind Ichiro and sends the boy streaking almost a mile away.

Cain still isn't satisfied.

Flying to the boy and hovering over Ichiro's body he yells, "Get up brat! I know you can take more than that. I have no intentions of killing you,"

Cain picks Ichiro up by his throat and chokes him as he looks him in the eyes.

"But before I leave this time-stream, you better believe I will break you."

Without thinking, almost as if second nature, Ichiro raises his hands together in front of him and blasts Cain with all he's got. The blast does hardly any damage but it is enough to send Cain flying backwards a few feet and release Ichiro from his strangling grip.

Ichiro falls to his knees and coughs hysterically as his breath begins to enter back into his body. Glancing up from the ground he is greeted with the foot of a very pissed Cain.

The kick is just hard enough to knock Ichiro over onto his back and bring forth a little blood trickling from his nose. But of course Cain is in no mood to let it end there.

"Damn brat," Cain barks as he proceeds to stomp Ichiro's chest and abdomen. "You know, you're really starting to tick…me…off."

Each of his words is punctuated with a hard stomp to the boy's stomach.

As the last stomp is about to come down, Ichiro notices the power that comes with it and rolls over just in time to avoid impact with the foot. He then gathers up all of his strength to go Super Saiyan and head-butt's Cain in the stomach.

Normally, Ichiro's attacks have little effect on Cain but because the boy is now a Super Saiyan and Cain is still in his normal state, the pain of the head butt knocks the wind from Cain and sends him falling to his knees as he clutches his stomach in pain.

Ichiro watches as the man proceeds to cough up blood and wonders if he should attack again but his pondering thoughts last too long and gives Cain enough time to recover.

"I swear to Kami," Cain growls standing up. "I'm going to kill you brat."

In the blink of an eye Cain becomes a Super Saiyan. Before Ichiro can prepare for it, Cain knee's the boy in the chin and sends him flying up into the air. As the boy flies through the air, Cain appears behind him and kicks him down to the ground creating a large crater in his wake.

Cain aims his head downward and then flies as fast as he can down to Ichiro. With the force of gravity behind him and the power and strength of a Super Saiyan, the head-butt Cain lands in Ichiro's abdomen is enough to crush his ribs, sternum, and send ounces of blood out of his mouth. Ichiro's Super Saiyan state dissipates and his previous strength is replaced with intense pain.

Standing up, Cain glares in absolute disgust at the child that lies in so much pain before him but his anger had yet dissolved. Walking down to the boy's legs, Cain places a heavy foot on Ichiro's right thigh and watches as the boy's eyes widen in horror.

Seemingly unmoved by the look of fear in the boy's face, Cain pushes down on his leg and crushes the boy's thigh bones in one try. A heart wrenching shriek of pain fills the air and Cain moves on the other leg.

"The next time you attack me," Cain rests his foot on Ichiro's leg. "I'll break every bone in your body."

And with that he crushes Ichiro's left leg and before the pain is able to register to the boy's brain he passes out, thankfully.

It is then that Cain's anger finally leaves and he is able to think clearly. Powering down from his Super Saiyan state Cain examines the specimen of a broken child in front of him.

"Great, I've broken ya, now I gotta fix ya. Mother always did say I could never play well with my toys."

Cain slings Ichiro's limp, bloody, body over his shoulder and flies off in the direction of Korin's tower.

"What are you doing here?" A little white cat holding a staff asks as Cain's feet hit the floor of Korin's tower.

"A talking cat," Cain states trying to hide his shock. "How amusing. You must be the pet. I'm looking for Korin."

"You arrogant idiot, I am Korin!"

This time Cain can't suppress his shock and amusement and nearly busts a gut laughing at the sight.

"You-you're Korin? You're a cat…a talking cat…this is too rich."

Korin growls and mutters a few obscene names under his breath before saying, "Even if you don't know who I am, I know who you are. I don't know what you've come here for but you've over stayed your welcome. Leave."

Cain manages to somehow gain control over his laughter to reply, "Ha, ha no…no, I don't think so, cat. I've come for the Senzu beans and I'm not leaving without them."

"I'm in no mood to help the likes of you. I've seen what you did to the people of Earth. Between you and that new fellow, they stood no chance."

"I wasn't asking you, Korin. Go back there, with your little scratching post and your little litter box or whatever, and get me Senzu beans now, or else."

Just then Cain feels a strong presence behind him. A power that he's never felt before.

"He said no," says the proprietor of the strong power level.

Cain turns around with a scowl and looks face to face with Son Goku, protector of Earth.

"And who are you?" Cain asks with a smirk. "Wait, let me guess. This has all been a bad joke and you're the real Korin."

"No," Goku says curtly. He stands ready to attack but doesn't move. "I am Goku,"

Cain's smirk disappears.

"And I bet I can guess who you are. You're Cain, right? I've heard a lot about you, and quite frankly, I don't really like what I've heard. What have you done to Ichiro?"

"Goku…" Cain says in a slow monotone, ignoring Goku's question. "That's right, I remember now. I've only seen you once, and that was at a distance so you must excuse me for not recognizing you right away. We've never been properly introduced. This is somewhat of a sour first impression. I've been waiting all these years to meet you face to face and this is how it. I'm a mess. I've got this kid's blood all over me, this is just terrible. You see, I'm so mad right now because…well…I'm probably your biggest fan, Son Goku."

Goku's eyes widen in surprise at the statement but he doesn't let down his guard.

"You're my biggest fan? Could've fooled me; never would've picked my biggest fan to be such destructive murderer."

"Oh, but it's true. I've only ever heard stories about you, but my entire life I've always dreamed of meeting the famed Son Goku, strongest in the universe. Too bad you're dead in my time. Oh well, you're here now,"

Cain lifts Ichiro from his shoulder and tosses the boy carelessly on the ground. Hitting the ground, Ichiro reflexively chokes up more blood. Goku looks on in astonishment as he finally gets a good look at the boy. Blood covers his face and his legs are bending in ways they shouldn't. His breathing is shallow and ragged. It is amazing that the kid has survived as long as he has with the injuries he's sustained.

"What-what have you done to him?" Goku manages to ask trying to reign in his anger and mask his shock.

"Who…oh, the kid? Don't worry about him, he'll live. Spar with me, Son. I want to see how my power matches up against the strongest in the universe."

"Spar with you? Are you insane? You terrorize the people of Earth, bring my nephew back just barely hanging onto life, and now you expect me to fight you? If I fight you right now, it wouldn't be with the intentions of sparring."

"Either way," Cain replies with a malicious grin. "As long as I can have the privilege of fighting the strongest in the universe, I don't care how it's done. In my time I'm the strongest there is. I have no one to test my strength against. The Androids are my closest rivals in power but I'm afraid that if I go all out with them I'd destroy one of 'em. They're only good as a pair, y'know. But you, you're Son Goku. I could fight you all day and you'd survive, right?"

The way Cain describes his power, Goku is almost tempted to take him up on his offer but then common sense kicks in.

If Cain can defeat the Androids there is no way Goku is going to be able to stand a chance against him at his current level.

"So what do you say?" Cain asks. "One fight, I just want to see how strong you really are."

"No," Goku answers. "I don't have time to waste playing. In case you didn't know, there's another being on this planet terrorizing the people, besides you and the Androids, and between you and him, I have my hands full trying to protect the Earth."

Cain furrows his eyebrows. He doesn't like rejection very much.

"Who is this new threat? You people keep mentioning him but I have no idea who you're talking about."

"His name is Cell. He's another creation of Dr. Gero."

"Cell…I don't recall an Android by the name of Cell."

"That's because as soon as he was finished evolving in your time, he came here to absorb Androids 17and 18 because they have already been destroyed by Trunks in the future."

"Trunks, destroy 17 and 18? Oh that's rich. That kid couldn't fight his way out of a wet paper bag. If I didn't order 17 and 18 to spare his impudent life, he would've been killed long ago with the rest of your wretched friends."

Goku grunts. His anger begins to peek again.

"I don't understand. Why are you like this? What made you evil? What could've possibly happened in your life that changed you from…from…from Ichiro to Cain?"

"I grew up, that's what happened. I realized that heroes were for fairytales and only the strongest deserve to survive. I'm a Saiyan, Son. I became the warrior I was destined to be."

"Talking like that, I could almost mistake you for Vegeta."

"Well, he is my father. I'm destined to be the strongest by lineage."

"Yeah, you're Vegeta's kid alright." Goku becomes noticeably relaxed. "But since you respect me so much, how about we make a deal?"

Cain raises an eyebrow and says, "What sort of deal?"

"You stop destroying cities and killing people until we can defeat Cell, and then once he's gone, I'll spar with you."

Cain roars with laughter.

"Are you serious, Son? You expect me to stop having fun until you can defeat this 'Cell' guy, just for one sparring match with you? I don't think it's worth it. You know what…I have a better idea. I'll stop killing these people for one week. If you don't kill Cell by then, you still have to fight me, and not just once either. I want a life time contract with you. I'm willing to stay in this time for as long as I have to, to fight you as many times as I want."

Before Goku can answer, the two feel an extremely strong power level coming from Earth.

"Hmm…I wonder who that could be." Cain asks, suddenly feeling anxious about the owner.

"It's-it's Piccolo…and Kami…together." Goku answers, astonished by the Namekians' power level combined.

"Ha, the Namek, really? Who is he fighting?"

"I don't feel another power level…it must be the Androids."

Just then Gohan flies down to the two in haste.

"Dad,"

"I know son."

"We have to help him."

"No Gohan. This is Piccolo's fight. We have to wait for Vegeta and Trunks to come out of the Room of Spirit and Time so we can finish our training. If we go, we'll only be getting in the way."

A frustrated grunt from Cain brings Goku and Gohan's attention to the angry Saiyan.

"What do you mean you'll only be getting in the way?" Cain questions. "Are you telling me that you aren't stronger than Androids 17 and 18, Son Goku?"

Goku stands still trying to read Cain's intentions. Gohan glances between Cain and Ichiro lying motionless and bloody on the ground.

"That's right," Goku finally speaks. "As of right now, I don't think I'm stronger than the Androids. That's why I'm going to train-"

"That's why you don't want to fight me now!" Cain bellows. "You know I'm stronger than them and if you can't beat them then you won't stand a chance against me. How pathetic. And here I thought you were the best there was, the strongest in the Universe, and it turns out you're not even the strongest on Earth. Now I can't even see a reason for anyone on this worthless planet to live anymore."

"No," Goku says fearfully. "You asked for a week, Cain. Give me that week and I promise you, you will have a fight with the strongest warrior you've ever been matched against."

"A week. Do you really think you'll be that much stronger in a week, Son?"

"Yes, I know I will. At Kami's lookout is a room, The Room of Spirit and Time. There, a person can get a year's worth of training in a day. Gohan and I plan to train there and at the end of the week, after we defeat Cell and the Androids, you'll get your fight. I promise you."

A smug smile comes across Cain's face that sets Goku unease.

"Alright, Son, one week. But since we're now negotiating on my terms, I withdraw my agreement to stop killing Earthlings. If you really want to end their suffering, become stronger faster, destroy Cell quicker, and meet me sooner."

"You can't do that. We had a deal."

"I can and I will. This is my deal now, Son. And those are my terms."

"Then what's in it for us?"

"For you…hmm, good question. Let's see now,"

Cain rubs his chin and looks up to the ceiling as if he is really concentrating and then says, "Ah, I got it. At the end of the week, whether you live or die against me, Son, I'll go back to my time and the rest of those living here will go on living in peace. Deal,"

Goku is shocked by Cain's proclamation but he has no choice. That is probably as good as he is going to get from Cain.

"Deal," Goku agrees.

"Good,"

Cain starts walking towards the edge of the floor, staring out into the sky.

"Oh yeah, that kid. He's busted up pretty badly…and quite frankly, he's becoming a bit of a nuisance to me. I'd rather be out on my own anyways. You can keep him…for now. I'll be back for him later. When he's healed,"

Cain flies off and Goku and Gohan are left staring at Ichiro's battered body.


	19. Katsumi Fights

_A/N: Okay, so I skipped a lot but I had to because the story was dragging along too much but I will try to explain as much as I can as I go. Though you DBZ fans already know this part pretty much, right?_

Ichiro begins feeling his energy coming back to him suddenly. He opens his eyes and jolts forward in fear.

"Stay back," He screams.

"Hey, hey, calm down." Goku says soothingly. "You're safe now. The other guy is gone." Ichiro looks around in surprise. He's at Kami's lookout, with Goku, Gohan, and Mr. Popo. "Uh…uncle…Goku," The boy drones.

"Yeah kid, it's me." Goku says with his normal Goku joy. "How are you feeling?"

"Uh…" Ichiro laces the man with a big smile. "Better than I did before, that's for sure." The boy's smile quickly fades. "But…where did Cain go?"

"You mean that jerk who did this to you?" Gohan asks obviously angry. "He left after dropping you off at Korin's tower. You were really banged up so we gave you a Senzu bean to restore your energy."

"Oh…uncle Goku, I'm…I'm sorry. He…we…I…"

"Don't," Goku stops the boy before he can explain any further. "I already know. It wasn't your fault. Cain will pay, though. I'll make sure of that."

"But…it wasn't just him. I killed people too. I helped him."

"He forced you to do it, Ichiro. You had no choice."

Ichiro's mind flashes back to the time he spent with Cain. Destroying cities. Taking lives. It all seemed like a dream from so long ago. But it was only that morning.

"Captain…" The boy mumbles. "He's gonna be mad, isn't he? And mom…she didn't even want me to fight in the first place. Now I see why. I can only kill people."

"Don't say that," Goku urges. "You're nothing like Cain, Ichiro. You're one of us. Katsumi will understand, besides, we can wish all those people back. You can do more with your power than destroy and if Piccolo were here I'm sure he'd say the same thing."

"Where-where is he?" Ichiro glances around the lookout and sees only Gohan and Mr. Popo in addition to Goku. The look in Gohan's eyes after he asks that questions frightens the boy. "Uncle Goku. Where's Captain?"

Goku's head down casts. "Ichiro…Piccolo was…killed by a monster named Cell."

Ichiro's eyes weld with tears. "N-no," He stammers. "No, he can't be…he can't be dead…" Goku catches the boy as he falls sobbing into his arms. "He can't be dead."

Suddenly, all three Saiyans feel a familiar power-level coming from the battle zone where the Androids were holding off Cell.

"Dad," Gohan exclaims. "It's Tien…Tien just jumped in, didn't he?"

"We had a plan! He's not even supposed to be there, what's the deal!" Ichiro could feel Goku tense with anger and fear for his old friend.

_Back on Earth_

Tien fires continuous Tri-Beam attacks at Cell. He knows that his blasts will do nothing to damage the creature – especially since Cell absorbed Android 17 and is at his second form, now even stronger – but the Hero felt he had to do what he could to ensure Android 18 and 16 got as far away from Cell before he stopped.

"What are you to doing? Get out of here!" Tien yells at the Androids as they linger behind.

18 hauls 16 over her shoulder and the two fly off away from the battle ground. Every time Cell tried to fly back up, Tien hit him with another Tri-Beam. He continued the onslaught even though his body was failing because he knew that if Cell absorbed Android 18 and reached his last form – his perfect form – it would be all over for Earth.

Kami's Lookout

"He's putting out too much energy. Darn it, what's he doing. He knows he can't sustain and effort like that. We're going to lose him." Goku continued to shout. "No, Tien, get out of there."

"Tien will not be able to last much longer." Mr. Popo announces. "His life force is slipping away. He must stop or the next energy blast he fires could be his last."

"No," Goku strains to keep his frustration in check. "I won't let that happen. All we need is some more time."

Meanwhile at Kami's Island, Yamcha and Hiroki stare into the sky, seemingly aimless.

"Is something wrong, you two?" Master Roshi asks.

"Yeah," Yamcha answers. "I'm worried about Tien."

"I'm worried about him too Yamcha," A small voice from behind them says. The three turn to see Chiaotzu standing against the house. "He's in trouble. Please, do something. Please, save Tien."

"I'm sorry, Chiaotzu, Tien is on his no his own right now. We can't save him, even though we want to."

The men all looked down in shame. It is a sad moment when a man is too weak so save a friend.

"What are you talking about?" Everyone then turns to the window and sees Chi-Chi and Katsumi hanging out the side of it with their battle scowls on. "Shame on you, you can't give up. You know Goku would never do a thing like that. When he and Gohan finish their training they're going to bash that monster good."

"Yeah, right," Yamcha agrees. "I guess it's not over yet. I just hope Tien can hang on."

"He's all alone," Chiaotzu says.

"What's wrong with you all?" Katsumi reprimands. "That's your friend out there and you're just standing around moaning and groaning about it. You should be out there fighting that Cell creature too."

Yamcha fought every common sense in his body before saying, "Right, Chiaotzu, let's go."

"Yes, I'm ready." Chiaotzu answers without hesitation.

"Wait a minute you two," Master Roshi steps in. "I'm well aware that Tien means a lot to both of you but if you get involved now you will only become two more of Cell's victims."

"But…uh,"

"No, listen to me. Do you think I like standing around here doing nothing? Chi-Chi is correct. We need Goku's help. You must stay here."

The two warriors become down trodden but helplessly obey.

"You pathetic old man," Katsumi says. "You have no back bone. You would've never survived as a Saiyan." Everyone is surprised by her sudden outburst and rage. It's so unlike the usually kind, calm tempered woman to become so enraged. She starts sounding strangely like Vegeta. "If you all care about this Tien fellow then you should be out there risking you lives to save him. Wouldn't he do the same for you? Hell, he's doing the same right now. You'd all be shunned as spineless cowards."

"Kat," Chi-Chi takes the other woman's hand. No words are exchanged. The look in her sister-in-law's eyes tells Katsumi that she has yet again allowed her hormones to get the better of her. As she turns to leave back into the house, she senses her son's power level rise.

"Hiroki," She says turning back to the fellows outside.

"I am too a Saiyan." The boy states with pride.

"No, Hiroki," Katsumi quickly says. "I didn't mean you. Come inside, sweetheart, please."

"No, I am a Saiyan." Hiroki begins to hover off the Island. Katsumi jumps out of the window just as the boy says, "And I'ma prove it to everyone."

"No!" The fear-shocked mother screams as the boy flies off.

"Katsumi, wait," Chi-Chi calls out before the female Saiyan is able to fly after the boy. "Think about the baby."

"I am. I have to protect my son, Chi-Chi," Is all Katsumi says before flying off after Hiroki.

"The…baby," Master Roshi and Yamcha say together. Chi-Chi is too worried about her sister-in-law to care about their new found knowledge.

Tien blasts Cell until he has nothing left. He tires out and his body hurtles to the ground, powerless. He lays barely conscious as Cell flies back into the sky in anger.

"Curses, 18 has managed to escape my sight. All because of that insolent meddler," Cell growls outraged. He flies down to the ground and stands inches away from Tien. "You puny man. Now you know how pointless it is to try and stop the inevitable." He then kicks the warrior's body and sends him flying through the air, a high rock breaking his fall as he continues to struggle to stay alive.

Cell hovers in the sky and glares down at Tien.

"I can't believe such a weakling held me back. It's almost too embarrassing to take. Hn, I'll squash him." The monster turns and moves for a Vegeta signature, a Big Bang Attack but before the blast is even prepared he stops it. "Huh…it's Goku." He exclaims.

Sure enough, Goku stands in front of Tien on the ground, scowling up at Cell.

"Why don't you back off and leave my friend alone."

"Hm, so, you're Goku," Cell says seeming genuinely interested.

"And I take it you're cell."

"Well, Goku, it's so nice to meet you."

"Yeah I bet. So you can add another head over your mantle, right?" Goku's scowl deepens when Cell laughs at that remark. "I'd really like to teach you a lesson but I need one more day before I'm strong enough to go up against you. Ugh, I'll make you pay, Cell. Your days of terrorizing the Earth will be finished for good."

Cell simply chuckles harder. "Here I always wondered what it would be like to face the legendary Goku and all you have to say is 'see you tomorrow'? Ha, ha, how disappointing. From all I've heard, I never would've pegged you as a coward."

"You know," Both Goku and Cell turn to see another person floating in the sky some distance away from Cell. It was Cain. "That's the exact same thing I said. But what I want to know, Goku, is why you're giving this guy a day and me a week to fight you?"

"Uh…you…you're that kid from the future." Cell says but is ignored bluntly, although Cain does vaguely wonder how Cell knows him.

"Answer me Goku. Why does he get to fight you first? Am I not worth your time?"

"No, Cain, that's not it at all. I wanted to get rid of this guy before I fought you, so that there wouldn't be anything to interrupt us." Goku answers.

"This guy? Is he all that's standing between the two of us fighting?"

"Yeah, and if you help us beat him, I'll move your appointment up in my day planner."

"Ha, funny Goku. I didn't know you were a comedian. Well I've got a joke too. Knock, knock. Who's there? Death. Death who? Death to every living being on this planet in five days if you don't get your priorities straight, that's who, Goku."

Goku can't help but feeling stuck between a rock and a hard place with these two. He had only five days to defeat Cell by Cain's calendar – that's if he will be strong enough to defeat the monster after training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber – and then he had to fight Cain – a being Trunks claims to be even strong than the Androids. One thing was for sure. When this was all over, he needed a vacation.

Goku then sensed a familiar power level to his right. _Piccolo. He's alive._ "Hold on Piccolo," He screams out loud. "I'll be there in just a second."

"What," Cell bellows.

"Cain, please, give me a week like we agreed. I'll be ready." Goku bends down and takes Tien by the wrist. "Hang in there, Tien. Everything's going to be okay now."

"Thanks, Goku."

The two instantaneous transmissions over to where Piccolo is lying half in the water. Goku flips Piccolo over his shoulder and walks back over to Tien, saying, "Hang in there you two. I'll get you both some Senzu Beans the minute we get back to Kami's place."

"You're not going anywhere," Cell bellows. Goku looks up to see the creature flying fiercely at him. Cell only made it a few inches to Goku's face before he was hit by a strong ki blast. Goku looks over to the owner of the blast and is surprised to see it is none other than Cain.

"One week, Goku," The Saiyan says. "Then we fight. I won't kill again until then just to make sure you still have something to fight for."

Goku smiles and gives a two finger salute. "Thanks," He then instant transmission from the scene with Piccolo and Tien in tow.

"Cell," Cain mumbles glaring down at Cell as he started standing back up. "So you're the one giving them all such trouble. You don't seem that strong. I would kill you right now but it'll be fun to see how much destruction you can do between now and when Goku kills you."

Cain then senses someone flying towards the battle ground. He knows who it is automatically but then he begins to feel another power level, one he hasn't felt in a long time but can't quite put a finger on whose it is. He decides to fly ahead and meet the two before they make it to Cell. He's not the least bit surprised to see Hiroki but the person following is shocking.

"It's….it's you," Cain says freezing when seeing his 'mother' before him.

"Hiroki," Katsumi says staring the future Saiyan in the eyes. "Come here, sweetie." Hiroki hesitates only a second before flying back to his mother.

It takes a moment, but Cain finally gets his wits about him and forces a smile onto his face. "It's been a while since I've seen you like this…young, healthy…. Do you know who I am?"

Katsumi pulls Hiroki against her body and holds him there tightly. "Yes, I recognize you. Although you look a little bit more…exhausted…you still resemble the same Ichiro, albeit older."

"Exhausted. You must be going blind woman. I've never felt so alive."

"I'm sure but this…behavior must be becoming tiresome. You won't be able to keep it up much longer. You wanted power and you got it. You think you're the strongest in the universe but with ultimate power comes ultimate heartache if you're using it for the wrong reasons."

Cain chuckles halfheartedly. "So now you know me. That's fantastic. What, now you're going to tell me that you care? That you only want to help? That this path I'm going down will only lead to my ultimate destruction?"

"I have a feeling that you already know all of that."

"You think so. Well then woman, please, tell me what else you're thinking right now. Really, I'm eager to hear." His voice is a low growl displaying full displeasure.

Katsumi gradually moves Hiroki behind her as Cain floats closer.

"I know that you won't leave this time alive if you don't change. Goku and the others won't allow that."

"You think they can stop me woman! I am unbeatable. I am a God. Witness my greatness," Cain begins to charge and fear crosses Katsumi's face.

"Hiroki," She screams pushing the boy away from her. "Go, go back to Kami's island."

"B-but mommy,"

Cain turns Super Saiyan but his ki doesn't stop there. It rises further, rapidly, with no end in sight.

"Go, now!"

_Kami's Lookout_

"Oh…my…" Tien exclaims, now fully recovered from the Senzu bean Goku gave him and Piccolo. "Where…where is that ki coming from?! Who is that?!"

"It's him!" Ichiro screams. "I'd know that ki anywhere. It's Cain!"

"God, he's incredible!" Piccolo says. "I knew he was stronger than the Androids but…just how strong is this guy?"

"Who is he powering up against with all of that ki?" Gohan asks. They all search Cain's surrounding area for another high power level and are all surprised by their finding.

"Katsumi!"

"Mother!" Piccolo and Ichiro yell together.

"No! What is she doing there?!" Goku bellows. They continue to search and find another power level. Hiroki.

"Dammit," Piccolo swears. "What're they doing? Why is he powering up against them? No…don't tell me he's about to…"

"No!" Ichiro's ki soars to its peak. The Z-Warriors turn to him surprised by the boy's power, his Super Saiyan power. "I won't let him!"

"Ichiro, wait." Goku begins as the boy takes to take off but is too late. Ichiro flies off the Lookout and heads for his mother as fast as he can go.

_Battle Field_

"Hiroki, please go." Katsumi urges once more but the boy refuses to leave his mother's side.

"That's right, runt," Cain mocks. His ki has finally reached as far as he was willing to take it. Just a little bit under an ascended Saiyan. He knew it wouldn't take that much to defeat these two. "Stay right there. Killing two birds with one stone,"

"Is…is that what you're about to do?" Katsumi asks. She had a feeling in the beginning that, that is what the man was probably intending while powering up but she wanted to keep him talking. Buy a little time until she could get Ichiro away from her. "You're going to kill us?"

"I don't see why not. You're of no importance to me."

"Wh-what happened to you? The Ichiro I know would never-"

"I'm not the Ichiro you know! Don't you understand that, woman?! I am a monster! A heartless beast!"

"A heartless beast, huh?" Katsumi reaches back and grabs Hiroki by the arm. "Then I won't feel bad as I beat some sense into you." Then, after lurching forward a bit, she throws Hiroki behind her away from the fight. "Go, Roki, now. Go to Kami's lookout, stay there."

"But mommy,"

"Go Hiroki, now!" This time the boy doesn't argue. He flies away looking back at his mother as he does.

"You really think I'll let him get away?" Cain asks stretching out a hand to form a blast.

"This fight is between you and me, _Cain_. Leave my son out of it."

Cain chuckles and lowers his hand. "Your son…. So, you're the same here as you are in my time."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing woman," Before Katsumi can blink there's a knee in her stomach. "But I will not give you the same fate in this time as I did in mine." Cain strikes her across the face sending her flying to the ground.

Katsumi lands on her feet before hitting the ground. "That's the best you've got?" She screams. _That was rather weak. It's like he's trying to go easy on me._  
"That's not even close to my full potential, blasted woman. When I finish with you," Cain aims a blast to the ground. Katsumi does the same and prepares to go head to head with Cain's blast.

_I might not beat him, but I won't die without a fight._ Katsumi thinks.

"You'll rue the day you rejected me, woman! RED FOX DAWN!"

_Rejected him?_ "Galactic Thunder!" Katsumi shoots a spiraling white blast at the Cain's red one. The blasts goes head to head for only a few seconds before it's obvious that Cain is winning. "No," Katsumi groans as she feels his attack weakening hers. "I…can't…die yet. Not here…"

"Red Fox Dawn!" Katsumi looks to her right and there is Ichiro, helping his mother against…himself.

"You stupid brat," Cain yells down. He stops his blasts and evades both the mother and son's attacks. "How dare you betray me, and for her of all people. I told you what she'll do to you. And I've warned you of the consequences of betraying me again. I wanted to give you a chance. I wanted to believe you could be a true Saiyan. But I was wrong. Now I'll kill you right alongside of her. Burning Hell Fire!" Cain fires another blast, one even stronger than the Red Fox Dawn, one he'd refused to teach Ichiro for that very reason.

"Ichiro, run," Katsumi screams as she grabs the boy's hand and tries to flee. Ichiro is frozen from fear of the immense power being wielded in the blast; Katsumi continues to drag him along behind her though and just as the blast is a hair's width away from hitting them, Goku show's up.

"Take my hand," He screams and Katsumi automatically does so, thankful her brother knew the Instantaneous Transmission technique.

When the smoke clears, Cain isn't surprised to not see any dead bodies. He expected Goku would come save them before their destruction but his anger had yet depleted.

"I will kill you, woman." He growls. "You will pay."


End file.
